Hermano
by Riux
Summary: Un joven que es interno de Arkham es visitado por Bruce Wayne, quien le dice que lo sacara del manicomio ¿Pero porque? Este joven tiene un pasado perdido, una tragica historia, un hermano con deseos de matarlo y habilidades extrañas ¿Quien es este muchacho? ¿Porque esta internado en Arkham? ¿Que relacion tiene con Robin?
1. Los primeros avizos

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 1: Los primeros avisos.**

Arkham como muchos lo conocen es el asilo para los villanos mas peligrosos conocido en todos lados. En este lugar se encuentran las personas mas malvadas que puedas conocer. Amadeus Arkham, quien fue el creador de este lugar termino siendo un interno mas de este manicomio. Pero no solo villanos se pueden encontrar ahi, tambien se pueden encontrar locos y desquisiados que fueron a parar ahi por quien varios conocen como Batman, el caballero de la noche y la sombra de Gotham. En este lugar no importa la edad que tengas, si estas loco tienes que venir a parar aqui o morir gracias a tu locura.

En una de las muchas celdas del manicomio se encontraba un joven vestido de blanco, sentado en una de las esquinas de la acolchonada habitacion se encontraba un joven como de unos diecisiete años con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Este joven no estaba loco, estaba en Arkham porque una vez fue una amenaza para todos y la carcel no podria detenerlo, asi que se decidio llevarlo al asilo de Arkham antes de que causara mas daño. Su nombre era Alex, el chico tenia cabello negro grisoso, ojos de color negro profundo con ojeras gries al rededor, en su ojo derecho tenia una cortada que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la nariz, la cual representaba una memorable escena de su pasado. Alex fue a parar a ese lugar por una traicion como el lo llamaba, creia que no era el culpable y que era inocente, pero las personas que lo encerraron en ese lugar para dementes dijeron lo contrario y lograron que Alex quedara preso ahi.

-Tendre que salir algun dia... No voy a estar aqui por siempre- Se decia Alex a si mismo tratando de darse animos- Despues de que salga esos dos no volveran a ver la luz del dia.

En ese momento se escucho como alguien se hacercaba a la puerta y abria la pequeña ventana de metal deslizable que estaba encima de la puerta.

-Oye, Alex, tienes visitas- Dijo un guardia al abrir la ventanilla.

-¿Visitas? Que extraño, a mi nadie viene a visitarme- Dijo Alex al tiempo en que levantaba la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

-Pues conformate con que al menos hablaras con alguien hoy- Dijo el guardia y despues se escucho como metia la llave de la puerta. Despues la puerta se abrio y entro una figura que Alex no podia reconocer.

-Gracias. Ahora puede retirarse- Dijo la figura mientras volteaba a ver al guardia.

-¿Seguro que no quiere que este aqui? Este muchacho es peligroso, podria arrancarle la cabeza cuando no se lo espere- Advirtio el guardia.

-Podre controlarlo. Ahora, si es tan amable, porfavor abandone la habitacion- Dijo la figura nuevamente.

El guardia solo se limito a asentir, este despues salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta dejando que la cara de la persona que venia a visitar a Alex se aclarara un poco dejando ver mejor a la persona. Al volver a ver esa cara de nuevo Alex se levanto de golpe y le dirigio una mirada asesina a aquel hombre, el cual era uno de los que lo habian traido ese maldito lugar: Bruce Wayne.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo aqui?- Exigio saber Alex si quitarle la mirada de encima a Bruce.

-Alex, se que estas enojado por lo que te isimos hace cuatro años, pero entiende que era lo mejor para ti y para...- Bruce fue interrumpido antes de acabar.

-No quiero que menciones su nombre, el y tu fueron unos malditos imbeciles al hacerme esto- Dijo Alex al tiempo en que señalaba la cortada en su ojo- Yo no estaba loco y aun asi me internaron aqui.

-Me siento muy culpable por lo que te ise, y creo que tu hermano debe de estar peor. El primer dia que te encerraron no pudo dormir en una semana entera sabiendo que era el culpable de que estuvieras aqui- Dijo Buce tratando de encontrar la forma de disculparse con Alex.

-Con eso no conseguiras mi perdon. Si quieres que te de un poco de perdon tendras que recompensarme con algo- Dijo Alex. Bruce sabia que no podria ganarse su perdon con solo pedirselo, el tendria que hacer algo por Alex, y ya sabia muy bien lo que le propondria.

-Alex- Llamo Bruce al tiempo en sonreia ya que tenia en mente que lo que le propondria al joven.

-¿Que?- Respondio Alex de mala gana.

-Dime, ¿que te pareceria salir de aqui?- Al escuchar salir de aqui Alex se calmo un poco y le puso mas atencion a Bruce.

-Continua- Dijo el joven indicandole al señor Wayne que prosiguiera.

-Mira, solo tienes que esperar tres dias y seras libre, ya no tendras que pasar un segundo encerrado aqui.

-¿Tres dias es el periodo que tengo que esperar?- Pregunto Alex al tiempo que se cuzaba de brazos.

-Solo eso. Lo unico que tengo que hacer es llenar unos cuantos papeles y convencer al director de Arkham que te deje salir- Alex miraba atentamente los ojos de Bruce, el no estaba mintiendo y Alex debido a que con solo mirar los ojos de los demas sabia si mentia o no.

-Bien, Bruce, aceptare tu propuesta- Al escuchar eso Bruce agradecio que Alex aun conservara un poco de cordura- Pero, si tu o el vuelven a hacer que ponga un pie en este lugar... lamentaran haberlo hecho.

-¿Es un trato entonces?- Dijo y despues le extendio la mano al joven.

-Pero por supuesto que si- Respondio Alex al tiempo en que extrechaba fuertemente la mano de Bruce y la movia hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo en un saludo.

-Oye, lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu ojo- Dijo Bruce al ver la cicatriz que le pasaba por encima del ojo.

-Tranquilo, al menos aun lo conservo. Ademas ya cicatrizo- Decia Alex para despues soltarse del estrechon de manos que el y Bruce tenian- Mas te vale que este fuera de aqui en tres dias o ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Alex. Estaras fuera de aqui cuando menos te lo imagines.

Despues de decir eso el señor Wayne se dio media vuelta y toco la puerta de la habitacion, esta se abrio al instante por el guardia y dejo pasar a Bruce. La puerta se cerro unos segundos despues dejando a Alex de nuevo solo en la blanca y acolchonada habitacion en la que lo habian encerrado hace ya cuatro años. No fue un acto justo lo que su hermano y Bruce le isieron, segun ellos era por su propio bien pero la jugada no salio como ellos esperaban porque despues de estar tres semanas en el manicomio Alex ya habia sido influenciado por los locos del manicomo. Pero ahora que estaba apunto de salir de ahi haria todo lo que pudiera por actuar como cualquier muchacho de diecisiete años, incluso le mandaria señales a su querido hermano para que supiera que iria a visitarlo.

...

En Jump City las cosas estaban muy calmadas. Los villanos no habian atacado en todo el dia y los titanes no tenian idea de que hacer. Solo cuatro de ellos se encontraba en el living mientras se quemaban la cabeza planeando que hacer, entre ellos Raven, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia. No era novedad que Robin no se presentara por ahi, normalmente se la pasaba encerrado en su habitacion revisando los informes de los ataques o investigando quien era Slade, lo cual era su obsesion y eso ya todos se lo sabian.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Si tuvieramos alguna idea no estariamos aqui sin hacer nada, Chico bestia- Le respondio Cyborg.

-Yo solo preguntaba- Dijo el peliverde al no agradarle la respuesta de su amigo- Quiza haiga algo bueno en la television. Raven, ¿podrias pasarme el control remoto por favor?

-No hay problema- Dijo Raven sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Despues, el control remoto que estaba al lado de ella se elevo sin que nadie lo tocara y este se detuvo hasta llegar a la mano de Chico bestia.

-Gracias, Rae- Agradecio Chico bestia una vez que tuvo el control de la television en manos.

El peliverde estuvo cambiando de canal una y otra vez sin encontrar nada entretenido que pudieran ver todos. La television era la unica esperanza que les quedaba ahora y si no encontraban algo que ver pronto se moririan de aburrimiento.

Los quinientos canales que contenia la television ya estaban apunto de terminarse y aun no encontraban nada interesante, Chico bestia estaba apunto de darse por vencido y ya estaba por apagar la pantalla, pero en el momento en que cambio de canal estaban dando las noticias. Segun la noticia un auto habia hecho explosion misteriosamente en medio de una carretera y en este momento el conductor del vehiculo esta siendo atendido en un hospital, por otra parte el auto esta siendo investigado para descubrir que fue la causa de la explosion, aunque todavia no tenian ningun resultado.

-Que raro- Comento Chico bestia al escuchar el reportaje.

-¿Que raro que?- Pregunto Cyborg desde la cocina del living.

-Un auto exploto misteriosamente en una calle- Informo Chico bestia- Dicen que todavia no encuentran la causa de la explosion.

-Pero un auto no explota asi como asi de la nada, tuvo que haber una causa para que haiga podido hacer explosion- Dijo Cyborg.

-Pues todavia no encuentran esa causa y no me pondre a quemarme la cabeza para descubrirlo- Comento Chico bestia y de nuevo volvio a cambiar los canales en busca de algo que ver.

-No pudo haber explotado de la nada- Susurro Cyborg para si mismo- Tuvo que haber alguna explicacion.

-¿Una explicacion para que, Cyborg?- Pregunto alguien de la nada. Cyborg volteo hacia atras y se encontro con Robin, quien se encontraba parado dandole la espalda a la puerta esperando la respuesta de Cyborg.

-Es que en las noticias mencionaron que un auto exploto en media calle y aun no encuentran la causa de la explosion- Informo el titan mitad maquina.

-Tendran que encontrarla algun dia- Despues de que el lider de los titanes dijera eso el telefono del living sono y Robin se ofrecio para contestar- ¿Hola?

_-Dick, ¿eres tu?- Dijo una voz detras de la bocina del telefono._

-¿Quien habla?- Pregunto Robin al no reconocer la voz en el telefono y que lo llamaran por nombre real.

_-Batman- Al escuchar ese nombre Robin se quedo paralizado un momento, pero despues regreso a la tierra cuando volvio a escuchar la voz de su antiguo tutor- Oye quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿recuerdas a Alex?_

-Pense que jamas volveriamos a hablar de el- Dio Robin como respuesta.

_-Yo tambien lo pense, pero resulta que ahora es algo de gran importancia._

-¿Que esta pasando con Alex? ¿Iso algo?- Preguntaba Robin con miedo de que Alex hubiera hecho algo.

_-El no, yo si- Esa respuesta dejo a Robin confundido- Escucha, antes de que preguntes a que me refiero con eso solo dejame darte un aviso._

-Muy bien, te escucho- Dijo Robin indicandole a Bruce que podia seguir.

_-No te voy a dar detalles, pero escucha esto porque solo lo dire una vez y despues colgare sin darte tiempo de que preguntes algo mas. Escucha con cuidado; en tres dias va a regresar. Ojala lo entiendas._

Como Bruce lo habia prometido colgo una vez que termino de hablar. Dejo a su antiguo compañero muy confundido, ¿que queria decir con eso de que en tres dias va a regresar? Robin tenia muy en cuenta que Batman siempre fue una persona de muchos misterios y secretos ocultos los cuales solo los podian saber el o Alfred, el mayordomo. El nombre de Alex le dio vueltas en la cabeza, hace cuatro años que no lo veia y no lo hacia porque habia cometido un error bastante grande, nunca se podria perdonar lo que le iso y no dudaba en que lo odiara. Dejo de pensar en eso y colgo el telefono.

-¿Quien era, Robin?- Pregunto Raven desde el sofa.

-Batman- Respondio el lider, quien seguia pensando en Alex.

-¿El Caballero de la Noche?- Pregunto Chico bestia sin poder creerlo. Robin asintio- ¡Genial! ¿Que te dijo?

-No es algo que pueda decirse a la ligera, Chico bestia. Esto tiene que ver mucho con mi vida en Gotham.

-Sabes que puedes decirnos, Robin- Dijo Starfire desde el sofa al lado izquierdo de Raven.

-Vamos, viejo, no debe ser tan malo- Animo Cyborg, quien tenia mucho entusiasmo por saber que era lo que habia dicho Batman.

-Pues...- Robin iso una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar- Veran, hace cuatro años yo tenia un hermano- Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar eso- Se que es asombroso, pero no es mi hermano legitimo.

-¿Fue adoptado?- Pregunto Raven, quien le habia puesto mucha atencion a Robin.

-Si. Antes de que yo naciera mis padres habian encontrado a un niño de un año abandonado en una caja, mis padres tenian el deseo de tener un hijo que adoptaron al pequeño y le pusieron como nombre Alex. Un año despues naci yo y cuando yo ya tenia ocho años y Alex nueve nuestros padres murieron, fuimos adoptados por Bruce y vivimos con el cinco años, aunque yo dure un poco mas que Alex.

-¿Porque? ¿Le paso algo a tu hermano?- Pregunto Starfire con curiosidad.

-Bueno, si... y no. Tomenlo de esta manera, Alex esta ahora en Arkham loco y desquisiado como cualquier demente de los internos en ese lugar.

Despues de haber dicho eso Robin camino hacia la puerta del living y esta se abrio dejandolo pasar.

-¿Y ahora este que trae?- Pregunto Chico bestia al ver la reaccion de su amigo.

-Creeme, tratar de saber sobre Robin es como intentar descubrir si tu tienes cerebro o no- Chico bestia se sintio indignado ante eso.

-¡Ahora si!

En ese momento Chico bestia y Cyborg empezaron una pelea en una nube de humo tipo caricatura. Raven y Starfire se quedaron muy pensativas sobre Alex, quien supuestamente era el hermano de Robin, quien no habia mencionado absolutamente nada de el en los dos años que han estado viviendo juntos. Tendrian que averiguar un poco mas de la historia de Alex o pedirle a Robin que les contara la historia de el y su hermano, y no era muy probable que el lider de los titanes aceptara. Aun asi no hacia daño intentar.

-Raven, ¿crees que Robin quiera contarnos un poco mas sobre el pasado de su hermano?- Dijo Starfire.

-No lo se, Sarfire. Creo que sera mejor esperar y que Robin decida si quiere contarnos como ese tal Alex termino en Arkham- Dijo Raven- Sinceramente, tambien me gustaria averiguar un poco mas sobre el.

-Quiza si se lo pedimos porfavor nos diga algo- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana con algo de esperanza.

-Estos temas son muy delicados, Starfire, no podemos insistirle que nos cuente algo que no quiere contar. Si el hermano de Robin esta en Arkham eso significa que paso algo cuando vivia con Batman. Puede ser algo malo y tal vez no quiere hablar de eso.

-Bueno, entonces esperaremos- Dijo Starfire.

Robin se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama, no podia sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que vio a Alex ser encerrado en esa carcel para locos. Recordaba claramente sus gritos, sus maldiciones hacia Bruce y el, sus suplicas de que lo soltaran y las cientos de veces que repitio No estoy loco mientras unos tipos vestidos de blanco lo llevaban hacia dentro de Arkham, el peor lugar en el que podias estar. El lider de los titanes se torturaba asi mismo al recordar eso, incluso se sentia el unico culpable aunque no fue el unico que condeno a su hermano a Arkham. Bruce era el unico que lo iba a visitar al manicomio, lo que duro poco tiempo ya que siendo Batman y el dueño de una gran compañia era dificil poder tomarse un tiempo libre, cada vez que Bruce atravesaba la puerta de la mansion Wayne lo primero que Robin hacia era preguntar por su hermano y lo unico que el le respondia era que lo habian afectado. Al principio no entendio que queria decir su tutor con eso, pero un dia le dijo que Alex se habia vuelto loco y que perdio totalmente la cordura.

Alex siempre fue un buen hermano para Robin, era un gran tipo y podia hacer reir a cualquiera que fuera un amargado. Pero cuando Alex cumplio nueve años Robin casi nunca lo veia, siempre decia que iba a salir o que mas tarde regresaba siendo apenas un niño de nueve años. Una vez Robin lo siguio, pero lo perdio de vista cuando doblo una esquina cerca de un callejon. Nadie sabia lo que Alex hacia cuando no estaba con la familia, y cuando regresaba aveces lo hacia sucio o con unos cuantos raspones que curaba su madre cuando ya era tiempo de dormir. Michas veces Robin le pregunto que era lo que hacia cuando salia y lo unico que Alex le respondia era Estaba jugando con mi mente lo que dejaba al pequeño Dick un tanto confundido.

-Fuiste un buen hermano, Alex. Lamento mucho haberte internado en Arkham- Decia Robin al tiempo en que recordaba los momentos en que paso con su hermano antes de que lo internaran.

...

La noche habia caido en el Asilo de Arkham. Habia una gran tormenta esa noche y se podian escuchar con claridad los truenos y rayos que resonaban en el cielo. Alex se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en la pared acolchonada que estaba al lado derecho de el, estaba dormido y ni los rayos ni los truenos lo podian despertar en ese momento. El chico parecia sonreir, se podria decir que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, y asi era; Alex estaba recordando los momentos que habia pasado con su hermano menor Dick, un niño bastante agradable. El y Dick no eran hermanos legitimos, pero eso que importaba.

Alex emitio una pequeña risa y despues susurro el nombre de su hermano en voz baja. Desde que Dick y Bruce lo metieron en ese lugar para locos Alex odio a su hermano desde entonces y lo seguia odiando, pero cuando el joven dormia no podia evitar soñar con su hermano, el cual veria en solo tres dias.

**Hola a todos, eh aqui el primer capitulo de la historia de Hermano, espero que les haiga gustado. Este fue un capitulo corto pero recuerden que es solo el primer capitulo, mientras la historia siga avanzando los capitulos seran mas largos. Bueno, esto es todo por el primer capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. Que fue lo que isiste

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 2: Que fue lo que isiste.**

El sol estaba apunto de salir en Jump City, se podia ver como los negocios empezaban a abrir sus puertas y como la gente salia para comprar lo que necesitarian para el desayuno. En la torre T Robin ya estaba de pie y miraba por la pared ventana hacia fuera. El chico necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre Alex y mientras se levantara mas temprano tendria mas tiempo ya que ninguno de los titanes se levantaba tan temprano como el, quien desde hace ya mucho tiempo estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Desde ayer la escena de su hermano siendo metido a la fuerza a Arkham lo estaba atormentando, tenia en cuenta que la culpa culpa tambien caia en el pero aquello era demasiado, habia pedido perdon una y otra vez en su mente para que ese recuerdo lo dejara en paz, pero nada daba resultado. Tal vez tendria que pedirle perdon a su hermano dandole la cara y quitarse el antifaz para que Alex supiera que no mentia, pero ir a Arkham solo para pedir perdon no era algo muy racional, tenia en cuenta que despues tendrian una conversacion y al final Ales le gritaria que se largara debido a que seguramente ya estaba loco o le diria que tal vez otro dia se verian de nuevo.

-No creo que me perdone tan facil- Se dijo Robin asi mismo.

-¿Quien no te va a perdonar tan facil?- Pregunto la voz de Cyborg, quien apenas iba llegando cuando logro escuchar lo que dijo Robin.

-¿Eh?... Nadie ¿Porque la pregunta?- Dijo Robin tratando de que no tocaran el tema de su hermano.

-Te acabo de escuchar diciendo que alguien no te perdonara tan facil ¿De quien estabas hablando?

-De nadie ¿Sabes que? Creo que estas escuchando cosas que no son- Decia el lider titan de la manera mas normal que podia.

-Hmp... creo que tienes razon- Dijo Cyborg y despues se dirigio a la cocina para preparase algo de comer- Oye, viejo, ¿quieres algo para desayunar?

-No tengo hambre, Cyborg, gracias- Respondio Robin para volver a meterse en sus pensamientos.

-Como quieras- Dijo Cyborg y despues empezo a prepararse el desayuno.

Ahora que ya no tenia privacidad para seguir con sus pensamientos Robin no tuvo de otra mas que tomar el control remoto y ver lo que habia en la television. Puso el canal de las noticias y se informo que habia ocurrido una trajedia al sur de Nueva York, donde una gasolineria iso explosion, todos los que estaban ahi presentes murieron en la explosion y todavia no encuentran la causa del estallido ¿Como era posible eso? Primero un auto que exploto en medio de una carretera y ahora una gasolinera que exploto asi nada mas, seguramente habia una explicacion para eso como lo habia para todo en el mundo.

-Robin- Llamo Cyborg desde la cocina- ¿Como era tu hermano?

-No quiero tocar ese tema, Cyborg- Le dijo el lider de los titanes.

-Es que tu nunca hablaste de el en los dos años que hemos estado viviendo juntos. Nos gustaria saber un poco mas de lo que fue tu pasado- Dijo el chico mitad maquina.

-Pero yo no quiero recordar malos momentos- Dijo Robin dejando algo dudoso a Cyborg.

-¿Como esta eso? ¿No tuviste una buena infancia con el tal... Alex?- Pregunto Cyborg ante el comentario de su amigo.

-No, yo y Alex conviviamos mucho pero la verdad es otra cosa la que no quiero recordar.

-Robin tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero somos tu equipo y tambien tus amigos, asi que puedes contarnos todo. No tienes porque ocultar tu pasado.

-Cyborg, ¿tu tuviste algun hermano?- Pregunto Robin dejando nuevamente confundido al chico maquina.

-No, pero...

-Entonces hasme un favor y deja de preguntarme. Mi hermano esta en Arkham, Cyborg, no tienes idea de lo dificil que es cargar con la culpa sabiendo que tu hermano fue encerrado en uno de los peores lugares que existen en el mundo.

-Bueno, ¿almenos podrias decirnos porque lo encerraron?- Pregunto Cyborg ya que tenia curiosidad de saber un poco mas de Alex.

Al escuchar esa peticion Robin vovio a recordar los gritos desgarradores de su hermano diciendo que no estaba loco y que lo soltaran. Pero Robin no se volvio a dejar undir en ese pensamiento y siguio la platica con Cyborg.

-Ese es un tema que no debo tocar- Dijo Robin y despues volvio su vista hacia el televisor.

-Vamos, Robin, cuenta porque tu hermano esta en Arkham ¿Iso algo malo?

-Metimos a Alex en Arkham por su propia seguridad- Decia el Chico Maravilla al tiempo en que cambiaba de canal.

-¿Por su propia seguridad? Pero nadie puede estar seguro en Arkham, aunque tiene la mejor seguridad en todo Gotham pero eso no cambia que sea el peor lugar del mundo ¿Que quieres decir con eso de por su propia seguridad?

-¡Mi hermano era una amenza, ¿contento?- La reaccion de su compañero dejo a Cyborg sorprendido. No se veia a Robin actuar asi a menos que fuera contra Slade- Desde que Alex tenia nueve años se empezo a desaparecer de nuestro hogar y no regresaba hasta la noche. Cada vez que le preguntabamos a donde iba nos respondia cosas extrañas, cosas que nunca llegamos a entender.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que tu hermano era una amenaza?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Nada. Pero no contare la verdad y no me obligaran a decirla- Dijo al tiempo en que presionaba una y otra vez los botones del control remoto.

-Robin... solo por causualidad... ¿odias a tu hermano?

El lider de los titanes iba a responderle algo con un grito a su compañero, pero le llego un olor a quemado a la nariz y eso seguramente lo salvaria de gritarle en la cara a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Cyborg, ¿de casualidad algo se quema?- En ese momento Cyborg puso los ojos en blancos.

-¡Dios mio, olvide apagar el fuego!- Y salio corriendo a la cocina.

Robin puso una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la reaccion que tuvo su amigo, si no estuviera atrapado en el caso de Alex Robin se hubiera reido como nunca lo habia hecho, pero tenia que seguir pensando en lo que Bruce le habia dicho apenas ayer y tratar de sacar a su hermano de sus pensamientos porque seria un fastidio mientras tratara de pensar en lo que Batman le habia comunicado ayer en la tarde.

Las horas pasaron y ya todos estaban despiertos, desayunados y listos para cualquier villano que le pasara por la cabeza atacar Jump City. Robin seguia pensando en su hermano y en lo que Bruce le habia dicho, ¿quien demonios iba a regresar en tres dias? ¿Que acaso Batman habia sido afectado por el Acertijo? Bien no revolveria su cerebro en otro tema y se concentraria en el caso de los tres dias y seguria en el intento de sacarse a Alex de la cabeza.

El dia estaba igual que ayer, aburrido, sin nada que ver y hacer, pero eso cambiaria en unos mometos. Un ruido iso que Chico bestia saliera de su mundo de aburrimiento y empezara a voltear a todos lados, pero no encontro la causa del ruido. Volvio a su mente y cuando lo iso el ruido se iso otra vez presente y logro que el peliverde saliera del aburrimiento total provocando que pusiera atencion a todos lados en busca de la causa de ese pequeño ruido molesto. Cuando el ruido volvio a llegar a los ojos de Chico bestia este verifico de donde provenia y se fue hacercando poco a poco hacia las paredes ventana que estaba en el living, en estas logro ver unas grietas que se iban exparciendo mas al tiempo en que el ruido que Chico bestia habia escuchado antes las acompañaba.

-Cyborg, ¿habia grietas en estas cosas?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-No. ¿Porque la pregunta?- Dijo Cyborg un poco confundido ante la pregunta de Chico bestia.

-Es que aqui...

Antes de que Chico bestia terminara su oracion las paredes ventana estallaron en un monton de pedazos haciendo que Chico bestia se lanzara al suelo para protejerse de los vidrios rotos. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo que habia pasado con las grandes ventanas, pero eso no fue lo unico extraño. Luego de que las ventanas se rompieran misteriosamente la puerta del living se comenzo a abrirse y cerrarse varias veces sin que nadie pasara por ahi. Otra cosa fue que de repente la television se prendio y empezo a cambiar de canales sin que nadie tocara el control remoto. La alarma sono en ese momento y Cyborg se acerco a la computadora para ver quien era el villano que atacaba Jump City, pero esta no mostraba que hubiera algun peligro, la alarma era la unica que se habia vuelto loca al igual que los otros aparatos de la torre.

Todo termino unos cuantos minutos despues, entonces la television se apago, la puerta del living se cerro y la alarma dejo de sonar de un momento a otro. Cada uno de los titanes se habia quedado confundido al ver lo que habia pasado, ni siquiera sabian si habia sido real o no, pero de lo unico que estaban seguros era de que paso y ninguno lo podia negar.

-Viejo, ¿que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Chico bestia al no creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Bueno, al parecer las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos, la alarma se volvio loca, el televisor tamabien y no olvidemos a la puerta- Dijo Cyborg como respuesta a la pregunta del peliverde.

-Raven, ¿fue tu aburrimiento el que provoco todo esto?- Pregunto Starfire ya que sabia que Raven casi no expresaba sus emociones ya que estas eran las que controlaban sus poderes.

-No lo creo, eh mantenido mis emociones muy controladas ultimamente y es muy poco probable que yo haiga ocasionado todo esto- Dijo Raven, quien tambien quedo intrigada al ver lo que paso.

-Bien, si no fue Raven al tener un descontrol emocional, ¿entonces quien fue?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Debio haber sido alguna falla en el sistema- Dijo Robin- Cyborg, revisa esto mas tarde.

-A la orden, Robin- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Una falla en el sistema?- Pregunto Chico bestia rascandose la cabeza- Bueno, la puerta, la television y la alarma si pudieron ser fallas del sistema, ¿pero como explican esto?- Dijo señalando hacia los cientos de vidrios en el piso.

-Definitavamente no fue el viento- Comento Cyborg- ¿A alguien se le ocurre una explicacion logica?

-No- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso de las ventanas fue lo mas raro, no me explico como paso- Comento Chico bestia.

-Pues habra que averiguarlo- Dijo Robin de manera fria. Todos voltearon a verlo con mirada confundida ya que pensaban que su lider estaba actuando raro- ¿Que? No nos vamos a quedar aqui esperando a que la respuesta nos caiga del cielo, ¿o si?

-Robin... ¿te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Starfire.

-¿Parezco no estarlo?- Pregunto Robin con frialdad.

-Oye has estado actuando asi desde ayer. ¿Que te pasa, viejo?- Dijo el titan mitad maquina.

-No me pasa nada- Dijo y despues se dio media vuelta en direccion a la puerta- Saldre un rato. Regresare algo tarde- Despues de decir eso Robin cruzo la puerta del living rumbo a la salida de la torre T.

-Ay ¿pero que le pasa?- Dijo Chico bestia al ver la reaccion de su lider.

-Seguramente este no es su dia- Dijo Cyborg en respuesta a la pregunta de Chico bestia.

-No, lo que paso es que lo isieron enojar con todo esto de Alex... Cyborg, por casualidad ¿le isiste alguna pregunta a Robin sobre su hermano?- Dijo Raven.

Ante esa pregunta el chico maquina empezo a dudar un poco.

-¿Seria algo bueno o algo malo?- Pregunto Cyborg ya que queria saber cual respuesta seria la correcta.

-Tu solo responde a mi pregunta- Respondio la joven demonesa.

-Pues... esta mañana me encontre a Robin aqui en el living y pues... me habia interesado el tema de Alex, y le pregunte y el solo dijo que no queria hablar de eso- Dijo Cyborg tratando de evitar la parte en la que le pidio a Robin una y otra vez que le contara sobre Alex.

-¿Nada mas?- Volvio a preguntar Raven- Porque ayer habiamos dejado muy claro que no volveriamos a tocar el tema del hermano de Robin ¿Seguro que fue todo lo que paso?

-Bueno, tambien le pedi muchas veces que... me contara... sobre el pasado de... Alex- Respondio Cyborg entrecortadamente ya que sabia que al terminar de hablar Raven se enojaria y cuando Raven se enojaba significaba el fin de los tiempos para la persona que la provoco.

-Creo que ya encontramos el problema- Anuncio Raven- Cyborg, espero que tengas en cuenta que este tipo de temas hace enojar a Robin. Pero antes de advertirles que esta prohibido mencionar el nombre de su hermano limpiemos esto de una vez.

Raven señalo hacia las ventanas rotas y acto seguido iso que los vidrios que estaban en el piso se elevaran y al instante los volvio a unir haciendo que los titanes volvieran a recuperar sus ventanas. Despues de eso Raven le dijo estrictamente a cada uno que no se deberia mencionar nada sobre Alex cuando su lider este presente porque la mencion de su hermano podria hacer enojar mas al lider de los titanes.

...

En Arkham las cosas estaban como siempre, ya era la hora de jugar el que posiblemente era el juego mas aburrido de toda la historia: Bingo. Alex no tenia otra opcion para salir mas que salir a jugar ese estupido jurgo para ancianos, pero no se podia quejar ya que al menos los dejaban salir de sus celdas acolchonadas y vacias. Cada cartilla tenia veinticinco casillas y quien terminar de acuerdo al numero en que se iba dando era el ganador y Alex ya habia llenado veintitres de las casillas, lo que significaba que si llenaba las dos restantes seria el ganador del juego, y no seria novedad que lo hiciera.

-El siguiente numero es...- Antes de que el guardia dijera cual era el numero Alex volteo a verlo con una mirada fija. Cuando el guardia estuvo apunto de decir el siguiente numero Alex pestaño dos veces y al momento el guardia volvio a hablar- trece.

-Que casualidad- Dijo Alex y despues tacho el numero trece con su lapiz en la cartilla.

-El numero que sigue es...- Alex volvio a mirar otra vez al guardia con la misma mirada que habia uso hace un rato- cincuenta y seis.

-¡Bingo!- Exclamo Alex y al instante el guardia lo declaro el ganador- Este juego se esta haciendo aburrido cada vez que lo juego.

-Hola, muchacho- Dijo una voz muy aguda detras de el. Alex se volteo hacia atras y se encontro con el peor de los villanos de Gotham.

-Joker- Menciono Alex mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al payaso- ¿Que quieres aqui, eh?

-Nada. Es solo que me entere que saldras de este agujero muy pronto- Dijo el Joker mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Alex.

-¿Y quien te lo dijo? Porque si intentas colarte conmigo no me importara gritarte que no- Dijo Alex.

-Pero que muchachito tan grosero ¿Que acaso el murcielago no te enseño ningun modal?- Dijo el Joker sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona que siempre usaba.

-Me los enseño, pero lamentablemente los perdi cuando me encerro con todos ustedes, bola de ratas- El Joker se sintio indignado ante el comportamiento del joven.

-Cuida tus palabras, niño. Seguramente estas aqui por algo que isiste y eso es algo que quiero saber ¿Que fue lo que isiste para que te encerraran en este infierno?- Decia el payaso tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Eso, mi querido payaso, es algo que no te importa- Dijo el chico de manera tranquila.

-No juegues conmigo, chico. Ahora dime porque estas aqui o...

-¿O que? ¿Me rociaras con tu florecita escupe agua? Que miedo- Dijo Alex con mucho sarcasmo.

-Mira, Alex, si no hubiera guardias vigilandonos en este momento tu rostro tendria un gran moreton en el ojo- Amenazo el Joker, pero a Alex le dio igual.

-Creeme, un moreton en el ojo es mejor que una cicatriz en el ojo- Dijo señalando la cortada en su ojo.

-Vaya, ¿como te isiste eso?- Pregunto el Joker al ver la cicatriz de Alex.

-Fue un pequeño accidente con mi hermano y... tu enemigo mortal- Dijo y despues emitio unas pequeñas carcajadas- Aun recuerdo ese dia. No es algo que pueda olvidar, ¿sabes?

-¡Aja! Ahora ya se porque estas encerrado aqui, mocoso. Ya no lo puedes negar- Decia el Joker creyendo que habia triunfado.

-¿Ya lo sabes? Perfecto, ahora dime que ise y podras ganarte un viaje con todo pagado a tu celda, ¿que te parece?- Dijo Alex en tono de burla.

-No me caes nada bien, chico. Pero si quieres que te diga lo que isiste lo hare: trataste de matar a Batman, ¿no es asi?- Por un momento el Joker creyo que habia ganado, pero cuando Alex se carcajeo igual que un loco supo que habia perdido la pelea.

-Batman tenia razon, eres todo un bueno para nada- Dijo Alex entre risas- No, payaso, no trate de matar a Batman.

-¡Entonces dime de una vez que isiste!- Grito el Joker haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo.

-Bien, ¿quieres saberlo? Te lo dire... Acercate- Dijo al tiempo en que movia su dedo dandole la señal al payaso para que se hacercara- No te lo dire- Susurro en el oido del Joker.

-Maldito muchacho- Dijo el payaso al tiempo en que se separaba de Alex- Isiste algo y lo averiguare aun si tengo que buscar al murcielago- En ese mometo el Joker se dio media vuelta para ir en direccion a la celda en la que lo habian encerrado, pero fue detenido por las palabras de Alex.

-Yo no buscaria a Batman si fuera tu. Buscaria a otra persona- Dijo Alex desde la silla.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto el Joker ya que no entendia a lo que se referia el joven.

-Hacerle esa pregunta a un loco como yo es como esperar una respuesta que jamas vendra, ¿no crees?

El Joker se quedo mirando a Alex por unos segundos, pero despues se retiro hacia su celda con deseos de ahorcar a ese muchacho hasta que perdiera la vida, y lo habria hecho si no fuera porque estaban rodeados de guardias por ahi y por aca. Le sacaria informacion al chico antes de que lo sacaran. No entendia porque estaba tan interesado en saber cual era la razon por la que Alex estuviera ahi, pero el lo habia visto el dia en que llego a Arkham mientras gritaba los nombres de Batman y de Robin, quienes seguramente habian hecho que Alex terminara ahi.

Alex tambien habia decidido irse a su celda, y al mismo tiempo iba pensando en que seria lo primero que haria al salir de ahi. Habia pensado en conseguir hogar en algun lugar que no fuera Gotham, no queria ser molestado a cada rato por Bruce Wayne y tampoco queria ser molestado por los ruidos de la ciudad entera ya que en las noches los villanos atacaban como locos y hacian un gran escandalo, y eso seguramente no dejaba dormir a nadie. Para Alex la hora de dormir era bastante sagrada y nadie ¡NADIE! debe atreverse a perturbar su sueño. Tambien estaba pensando en salir del pais, pero eso le costaria una fortuna y no tenia idea de a que otro pais podria mudarse. Otra de sus opciones era buscar trabajo en alguna ciudad que no fuera Gotham y conseguir un apartamento donde hospedarse, pero la idea de trabajar lo convencia muy poco.

La opcion final era la mas loca. Primero tendria que buscar a Batman y preguntarle sobre Dick. Luego iba a tener que buscar a su hermano menor y pedirle una discupa por lo que paso hace cuatro años. Pero si su hermano no se encontraba en la Mansion Wayne tendria que aplicar el plan B, el cual consistia en pedirle la iformacion necesaria a Batman sobre donde estaba su hermano y como ultimo paso buscarlo. Esa idea de buscar a Dick no le agradaba mucho pero tenia que pedirle una disculpa por lo de hace cuatro años, y aunque odiara a su hermano tenia que hacer lo correcto, tal vez intentaria matarlo por lo que le iso, pero tal vez habia aprendido bastante con Batman y la paliza la recibiria el. Aun asi tenia que hacerlo quisiera o no.

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer esto, eh aqui el segundo capitulo de Hermano, espero con alegria que les haiga gustado ¿Cual creen que sea la desicion final de Alex? ¿Podra encontrar a su hermano? Podran descubrirlo mas adelante en este fic, hasta entonces no dejen de leer porfavor. Mando un gran abrazo a Revencita por su comentario en el primer capitulo y a todos los demas que lean este fic. Nos vemos. Adios**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Mi destino es Jump City

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 3: Mi destino es Jump City.**

Robin habia estado caminand por la ciudad varias horas, tenia muchas cosas en mente y no queria volver a la torre T para soportar las ridiculas peleas entre Cyborg y Chico bestia o las suplicas de todos pididendole que les contara hacerca de su hermano, cosa que por nada del mundo consideraria hacer. No habia parado de caminar desde que salio de la torre y hacia todo lo posible para no dejar de hacerlo porque habia oido que la caminata era la mejor forma de entrar en tus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo, sacarlos. Pero nadie habia mencionado que ese efecto fuera rapido, pues habia estado caminando por horas sin parar y aun no conseguia sacar a Alex de su cabeza, lo que provocaba casi hacerlo gritar algo asi como Vete ya o Sal de mi cabeza de una buena vez Pero no era facil desacerse de aquel recuerdo, incluso parecia que habia vuelto a la mente de Robin a proposito, aunque tambien era probable que Bruce lo hubiera hecho volver a su mente cuando menciono el nombre de su hermano por telefono.

-Vamos, esto paso hace cuatro años, yo no deberia estar recordando esto ahora- Se decia Robin asi mismo mientras caminaba por la costa de la ciudad- No fue mi culpa que Alex se hubiera vuelto loco, fue la culpa de el, no la mia... Aunque si me siento un poco mal por haberlo abandonado en ese lugar.

Se detuvo de golpe y contemplo el atardecer, era increible, nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba caminando hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba por esconderse. Al parecer habia cumplido muy bien cuando dijo que regresaria tarde, pero jamas se imagino que lo haria tan tarde, debio darle como ocho vueltas a toda la ciudad para que ya se encontrara a esa hora del dia. Se quedo parado ahi por un rato y luego decidio que ya era tiempo de regresar a la torre T.

-Tal vez mañana se haiga ido- Decia al tiempo en que caminaba.

En la torre T todos estaban con los pelos de punta, la noche estaba apunto de caer y su lider aun no habia llegado, lo que tenia bastante preocupados a los titanes.

-Oigan, Robin en verdad no bromeaba cuando dijo que regresaria tarde- Comento Chico bestia.

-El nunca bromea con nada, bestia- Dijo Cyborg.

-Pues si, ¿pero no crees que la expresion regresare tarde es muy poco para que alguien aun este en las calles a las seis y media?- Decia Chico bestia y en ese mometo la puerta del living se abrio dejando que Robin entrara.

-Oye, ¿donde estabas?- Pregunto Cyborg- Nos tenias preocupados a todos.

-Crei haberles dicho que llegaria tarde- Dijo Robin mientras se servia un vaso de agua y lo bebia.

-Y lo dijiste, ¿pero no crees que te pasaste de la raya?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Tenia muchas cosas que pensar- Dijo mientras se servia otro vaso con agua- Ademas no habia nada que hacer aqui.

-Eso nadie lo puede discutir- Comento Chico bestia- Pero aun asi, ¡es noche de pelicula!

En ese momento Chico bestia salio a toda maquina del living hacia su habitacion y luego regreso con una ilera de peliculas en las manos, la cual parecia estar apunto de derrumbarse.

-Bien, ¿que veremos? ¿Que tal Canta y Muere?- Nadie respondio- ¿No? Ok, entonces... ¡Sexto sentido!- Nadie volvio a responder- ¿Tampoco? Bueno, ¿que tal...El Fotografo del Panico?- Ni siquiera el sonido de una mosca- ¿Scream?- Nadie- ¡Vamos! Tiene que haber algo aqui que queramos ver.

-Vean ustedes la pelicula, yo ya me voy a dormir- Decia el lider de los titanes mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta de la habitacion.

-¿A dormir? Pero si solo son las seis y media- Dijo Cyborg, quien no creia que Robin tuviera sueño a una hora tan temprana.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Robin y despues salio del living rumbo a su habitacion.

-Entonces, ¿que les parece Sleepy Hollow?- Sujirio Chico bestia y como ya estaba empezando a hartar a los demas tuvieron que decirle que si- ¡Sleepy Hollow sera!

Despues de que decidieron cual seria la pelicula de esa noche apagaron las luces del living, se sentaron en el sofa y comenzaron a ver la pelicula.

En la habitacion de Robin todo estaba normal. El lider de los titanes parecia estar trabajando en uno de los boomerangs que el usaba, parecia estar dandole alguna mejoracion o quien sabe. En sus manos sostenia un destornillados pequeño y unas pinzas del mismo tamaño con las que retiraba diminutas piezas del boomerang, mientras que el destornillador lo usaba para apretar unos cuantos tornillos de igual tamaño. Trataba de tener mucho cuidado con cualquier movimiento que isiera con el destornillador o las pinzas, tanto, que icluso las manos le temblaban cuando se hacercaba los dos instrumentos al boomerang. Robin solo estaba haciendo eso para apartarse de los pensamientos de su hermano, tenia que distraerse con algo o nunca podria sacar de su cabeza a Alex, que aunque estuviera encerrado en Arkham le hacia la vida imposible.

Recordaba a la perfeccion el momento en que Alex fue encerrado, no lo podia sacar de su cabeza.

_Flash Back._

_Gritos desgarradores sucumbian el lugar. Ahi frente a el, dos hombres vestidos de blanco intentaban meter a la fuerza a un joven con una gran cicatriz en el ojo al cual lo estaban sosteniendo de los brazos, este chico gritaba miles de cosas en el misero intento de que lo soltaran. Bruce y Dick estaban frente a el, mirando como el joven luchaba por no ser internado en Arkham. Dick se esforzaba por no llorar mientras que Bruce solo veia con infinita lastima a Alex siendo llevado a la fuerza a la entrada de Arkham._

_-¡ESTE NO ES EL FIN! ¡ME VOLVERAN A VER!- Decia al tiempo en que se esforzaba por safarse del agarre de los dos hombres que lo tenian apresado- ¡VAN A LAMENTAR HABERME HECHO ESTO! ¡JURO QUE ALGUN DIA LES HARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!_

_-¡Lamento decirte que no podras salir de Arkham, Alex!- Decia Bruce al tiempo en que Alex estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta de Arkham._

_-¡CLARO QUE SALDRE!- En ese momento el chico logro safar uno de sus brazos y con este golpeo al otro tipo que lo tenia sostenido del brazo haciendo que este lo soltara, despues volvio a hacer el mismo movimiento con el otro hombre y este callo al suelo._

_Alex corrio contra Dick y Bruce al mismo tiempo en que detras de el los dos hombres que lo habian tenido acorralado se levantaban sacando de sus bolsillos unos aparatos electricos. Alex estaba dispuesto a atacar a Dick y a Bruce por lo que estaban apunto de hacerle, Dick habia quedado petrificado al ver que su antes querido hermano se habia convertido en un loco dispuesto a atacarlos a los dos._

_Cuando Alex ya estaba apunto de darle un golpe a Bruce, Alex se detuvo de repente y despues callo al piso al tiempo en que su cuerpo emergian varias descargas electricas; el chico habia quedado en el piso mientras su cuerpo recibia varios tics por todos lados. Uno de los tipos vestidos de blanco le habia dado una buena descarga electrica con el aparato que traia en mano, lo que iso que Alex estuviera inconsiente un momento. Los tipos volvieron a tomar a Alex de los brazos y nuevamente se lo llevaron hacia Arkham._

_Fue la ultima vez que vio a su hermano._

_End Flash Back._

Le daba un escalofrio el solo recordar eso. Su hermano gritando, Bruce diciendole que jamas saldria del manicomio, Alex intentando golpearlos y la escena final de su hermano recibiendo la descarga electrica.

Mientras Robin se undia en sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta que la mano que sostenia el destornillador se estaba hacercando hacia el boomerang sin un punto fijo. Y sin que Robin se diera cuenta, la punta de la herramienta toco el boomerang y al instante Robin fue recibido por una corriente electrica que le subio por el brazo, al instante Robin solto el destornillador y se sobo la mano, la cual tenia olor a quemado.

-Auch, vaya que dolio- Decia Robin mientras se frotaba la mano.

Sin que Robin lo notara, detras de el los cientos de papeles que tenia pegados en las paredes se calleron al piso y despues se elevaron y se arrugaron hasta convertirse en bolas de papel que despues fueron envolvidas en llamas. El Chico Maravilla se percato del olor a quemado que provenia detras de el y se dio vuelta encontrandose con las bolas de papel incendiadas. Antes de que Robin siquiera hubiera dicho algo, las bolas de fuego se abalanzaron contra el golpeandolo por todos lados y causandole varias quemaduras al tiempo en que lo golpeaban, lo que iso que Robin tuviera que usar sus brazos como escudo. Mientras recibia los golpes de esas bolas de papel, sin que lo notara otros de los papeles pegados en su habitacion levitaron en el aire y se juntaron haciendo que se formara una gran bola de papel que luego de unos minutos se convirtio en una esfera incendiada del tamaño de un globo terraqueo.

Una vez que las bolas de fuego dejaron de golpear a Robin, este bajo los brazos cuando dejo de sentir los impactos, pero para cuando lo noto una gran bola de fuego se dirigia amenazantemente hacia el. Robin iba a tratar de desviar la bola de fuego con el baston que usaba como arma, pero en pocos segundos el lider de los titanes fue derribado al piso con un fuerte golpe en el pecho por parte de la bola de fuego. Al momento del impacto la camisa de Robin se prendio en llamas y este pudo extinguir el fuego a tiempo golpeandose el pecho con la palma de la mano.

A Robin le tomo unos minutos recapacitar lo que habia pasado, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta que no fue un sueño lo que le habia pasado. Miro al rededor de su habitacion y solo quedaban unos cuantos papeles pegados, lo que le dio a entender que en realidad lo habia atacado una bola gigante de papel envuelta en llamas.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Se pregunto al estar conciente de que lo habia atacado una bola de papel- Sera mejor que me duerma de una vez.

La verdad el no tenia planeado dormirse tan temprano, pero tal vez seria la unica forma de descansar del desastre mental que le provocaba el recordar a su hermano.

...

Sentado en medio de la habitacion acolchonada Alex se encontraba meditando, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus piernas cruzadas y si lo miraban mas de cerca se podia notar que murmuraba algo. Trataba de estar lo mas relajado posible, segun el la meditacion lo habia ayudado un poco a apartarse del mundo de los locos que habitaban en Arkham, era demasiado dificil mantener la cordura en ese lugar y aunque la meditacion la practicaba todos los dias casi no le daba buenos resultados.

A lo lejos se podian escuchar unos pasos que venian fuera de la habitacion, Alex los escuchaba con mucha claridad y eso le molestaba ya que cuando el meditaba no podia ni tenia que escuchar nada. Mientras los pasos se hacian mas claros Alex simplemente deseaba que se fueran rapido y no lo siguieran molestando, pero alcanzo a ver como una sombra se detenia frente a su puerta y le dio a entender que alguien venia a verlo, ya se imaginaba quien era. La puerta se abrio dejando entrar un poco de luz, la cual cego a Alex por un momento pero despues su vista se volvio a aclarar y cuando la puerta se cerro volvio a ver a la persona que lo habia encerrado y ahora lo queria sacar de Arkham.

-Por un momento pense que ya te habias olvidado de mi- Dijo Alex mostrandole una sonrisa arrogante al que una vez fue su tutor.

-Te prometi que te sacaria de aqui y eso es lo que hare, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo- Dijo Bruce, quien se mantenia cruzado de brazos al tiempo en que miraba a Alex.

-Como sea- Decia Alex al tiempo en que se ponia de pie- ¿Ya convensiste al inutil del director?

-Si, saldras pasado mañana en la noche- Respondio Bruce.

-Muy bien, al menos asi ya no estas en mi lista negra- Dijo Alex mienras se miraba la palma de la mano.

-¿Isiste una lista negra?- Pregunto Bruce algo extrañado por lo que habia dicho el muchacho.

-Si, cuando tu y el me encerraron aqui decidi que cuando saliera no volverian a ver la luz del dia. Aunque creo que tu ya estas perdonado- Dijo al tiempo en que se recargaba en una pared.

-¿Y que hay de el? ¿Piensas hacerle algo?- Pregunto el antiguo tutor de Alex algo nervioso de que el chico intentara matar a su propio hermano.

-Lo considerare... Ademas, creo que no necesitare hacerle algo- Dijo Alex con bastante tranquilidad.

-¿Porque? ¿Tambien lo perdonaste?- Decia Bruce con algo de esperanza.

-¿¡A el! No juegues, claro que no ¿Como te pasa por la cabeza que voy a perdonarlo cuando no iso nada por inpedir que me metieran aqui?

-Pense que ya habias perdido el rencor hacia el. Alex, el sabia que encerrarte aqui era lo mejor, no queria hacerlo, pero lo iso porque sabia que era conveniente.

-¿Y puedes darme una simple explicacion de porque-era-conveniente?- Pregunto Alex algo indignado.

-Te estabas volviendo una amenaza, teniamos que hacer algo y sabiamos que en prision seguramente ibas a escapar muy facil. La seguridad de Arkham es la mejor que hay y pensamos que estarias mas seguro aqui que en prision.

-Creeme, creo que prefiero la prision que estar encerrado aqui- Dijo Alex sentandose en el acolchonado piso de su habitacion.

-De igual manera sientete feliz, saldras de aqui muy pronto ¿Ya pensaste en lo que haras?

-Pues eh considerado buscar hogar en algun lugar que no sea Gotham- Dijo Alex.

-Te entiendo, no quieres soportar que te este visitando todos los dias- Dijo Bruce ya que tenia en cuenta que no le agradaba mucho a Alex.

-Eso y que ademas no quiero recordar a cada rato el momento en que tu y mi hermano me encerraron en este lugar de locos.

-Lo entiendo, pero solo prometeme que no haras estupidezes- Advirtio.

-¿Yo? ¿Hacer una estupidez? ¿Por quien me tomas, amigo?

-Por Alex Grayson, un chico que desde que lo conoci a sido un gran desastre.

-Me declaro culpable- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-Alex, es en serio, no te metas en problemas cuando salgas de Arkham- Pedia Bruce ya que no queria que el chico terminara encarcelado o siendo uno de los mas buscados.

-Tranquilo nadie sabra que existo- Aseguro el hermano de Robin con mucha confianza en si mismo.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto Bruce para estar seguro que el chico estaba siendo sincero con el.

-Lo prometo, no te pongas nervioso, no hare "estupidezes" como tu dices- Dijo Alex de manera tranquila- Pero para asegurartelo mejor, ¿cual es la ciudad mas cercana de Gotham?

-Jump City- En ese momento se le vino un pensamiento a Bruce que tal vez podria funcionar.

-¿A cuanto quedaria si viajo a pie?- Preguntaba Alex con bastante curiosidad.

-Dos dias... ¿Tienes algun plan en Jump City, Alex?- Pregunto Bruce ya que sabia que si Alex se quedaba en Jump City las cosas entre el y su hermano cambiarian.

-No, solo no quiero caminar mucho... Una pregunta, Bruce, ¿hay heroes en Jump City?

Bruce no sabia si responderle o no a esa pregunta, queria que regresara con su hermano y que los dos se reconciliaran, pero no sabia si podia decirle que uno de los heroes de Jump City era su hermano, tal vez se enojar y se arrepentiria de su decision o quien sabe. Alex ya estaba exigiendo la respuesta por parte del señor Wayne, no lo decia con palabras, pero se notaba por como movia su pie con desesperacion.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay heroes en Jump City o no?- Volvio a preguntar Alex.

-¿Porque quieres saber?- Dijo Bruce para estar seguro de que podia responder lo que estaba pensando.

-Para asegurarme de conseguir unos tapones para los oidos antes de irme- Ante esa respuesta por parte de Alex, Bruce no pudo aguantar la risa y se solto a carcajadas junto con el muchacho- Bien, entonces ¿hay o no hay heroes?

No habia porque esconderselo, de igual manera el no iba a descubrir que Robin, el lider de los titanes era su hermano si lo miraba a simple vista.

-Si, son llamados Los Jovenes Titanes, es un grupo de heroes como de tu edad y viven en un edificio con forma de T mayuscula- Explico Bruce desatando un poco la curiosidad en Alex.

-¿Alguno de ellos es el lider?- Esa pregunta dejo helado a Bruce, pero no podia mentirle a Alex, de igual manera el no sabia que Robin era Dick.

-Si, el nombre del lider es Robin- Esa respuesta iso que Alex lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Robin? ¿Igual que el sobrenombre de mi hermano cuando trabajaba contigo?

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?- Bruce sentia que se le caia el mundo.

-¿Como no acordarme del dia en que le cedi mi puesto a mi hermano? No queria el puesto del compañero de Batman asi que se lo di a mi hermano, quien lo acepto con gusto... Espera, ¿mi hermano es el lider de Los Jovenes Titanes?

-No- Solto el señor Wayne de repente- No, claro que no. Es otro muchacho del mismo nombre.

-A ver, ¿me estas diciendo que Dick cedio su lugar a un extraño?- Dijo Alex ya que eso era lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Pues... si- Mintio Bruce, pero despues se dio cuenta que esa mentira se derrumbaria cuando Alex saliera de Arkham.

-Que locura- Comento Alex ¿Quien entregaria el titulo de un heroe a un completo extraño?

-Bueno, es que ya se habia cansado de estar convatiendo a los villanos que decidio seder su titulo a otro que tambien quisiera acabar con el mal- Mentia Bruce en el intento de mantener firme su mentira.

-Bien, al menos fue su desicion- Dijo Alex, quien seguia pensativo en lo que Dick habia dicho.

Alex y Bruce se quedaron hablando por otro rato, pero cuando llego el momento en que Bruce tenia que irse este le volvio a advertir a Alex que no isiera nada que lo metiera en problemas cuando se fuera de la ciudad, Alex le contesto algo asi como Tu tranquilo yo nervioso y despues Bruce se fue esperando poder confiar en lo que Alex decia. Cuando el chico se quedo solo se quedo pensando en la tonteria que su hermano habia hecho, ¿quien en su sano juicio haria eso? Pero de igual manera esa fue su desicion y no podia reprocharle que iso mal porque seguramente se encontraban a kilometros de distancia y en ese lugar no podias hacer ni siquiera una llamada telefonica. Seguramente la prision era mejor que Arkham.

Una vez que pasaron unos treinta minutos despues de que Bruce se fuera, Alex comenzo a emitir una muy pequeña risa que se iba haciendo mas fuerte conforme Alex se reia. Despues el chico nego con la cabeza en señal negativa y se puso una mano en la frente al tiempo en que disminuia sus carcajadas.

-Que idiota es este amigo, en verdad ¿En serio creyo que me trague el cuento de que mi hermano sedio su puesto a otro tipo? ¡Oh, porfavor! No soy ningun idiota... Estoy seguro que el lider de esos llamados Jovenes Titanes es mi hermano. Pero no lo sabre hasta que salga de aqui, hasta entonces... que continue la fiesta.

Al decir eso Alex volvio a sentarse en el piso y comenzo a meditar nuevamente al tiempo en que movia sus labios murmurando unas palabras.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, ante ustedes el tercer capitulo de Hermano, espero que haiga sido de su agrado ¿Que creen que haga Alex cuando salga de Arkham? ¿Encontrara a Dick? ¿Se vengara de el? y lo que es mas importante ¿Que esta causando todos esos desastres en la torre T? Descubranlo mas adelante en el fic de Hermano. Mando un agradecimiento a AyumiYamiMotou y Cute´Lady por sus geniales comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. Conversacion con quien

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 4: Comunicacion con quien.**

Todos los titanes estaban ya levantados, aun no habia peligro en la ciudad pero en cualquier momento un villano podia aparecer asi que nuestros jovenes heroes estaban sentados en el sofa viendo television, o mas bien cambiando de canal en busca de algo bueno. Chico bestia no dejaba de mirar atentamente todas las ventanas, lo que habia pasando ayer casi deja al pequeñin traumado, y era normal porque o todos los dias vez una ventana del tamaño de una pared romperse como si nada. Entonces Chico bestia comenzo a pensar en una pelicula que habia visto hace mucho, la cual se trataba de una casa en la que sucedian cosas extrañas y por un momento Chico bestia creyo que la torre estaba embrujada, pero despues Raven le dijo que eso era ridiculo. De repente sono la alarma de la torre, lo que fue un verdadero milagro para cada uno. Cyborg corrio hacia la computadora y despues comenzo a recibir la informacion sobre quien era el villano que atacaba la ciudad.

-¿De quien se trata, Cyborg?- Pregunto Robin desde el sofa del living.

-Es Control Fenomeno, sera facil vencer a ese tonto de nuevo- Dijo Cyborg con mucha seguridad.

-Bien, ¿donde esta ese perdedor? Vamos a patearle el trasero como nunca lo habiamos hecho antes- Dijo Chico bestia con mucha confianza en si mismo.

-No hay que subestimar al enemigo, pero de igual manera lo venceremos. Cyborg, ¿donde esta Control Fenomeno ahora?- Dijo Robin.

-Esta en banco de la ciudad- Respondio el titan mitad maquina.

-¿Porque la mayoria de las veces atacan en el banco?- Se preguntaba Chico bestia rascandoze la cabeza.

-Seguramente porque es el lugar con mas dinero en la ciudad, amigo bestia - Dijo Starfire como respuesta.

-No hay momento para explicarle algo a Chico bestia, tenemos que detener a Fenomeno ya ¡Titanes al ataque!- Dijo Robin y acto seguido todos los titanes

Cyborg y Raven iban en el auto T, Starfire iba volando al lado de Chico bestia, quien estaba convertido en un pterodactilo verde mientras que Robin iba en su motocicleta roja. Una vez que llegaron al banco de la ciudad se encontraron con un gran agujero en la entrada, lo que les dio a entender que Control Fenomeno ya estaba dentro. Entraron al banco sin siquiera revisar que ubiera trampas, lo que no era algo que esperar de Control Fenomeno porque en teoria posiblemente era el peor de los villanos de Jump City. Los titanes se adentraron mas en el banco y cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba la caja fuerte, efectivamente, ahi estaba Control Fenomeno metiendo cientos de billetes en dos grandes sacos blancos.

-¡Control Fenomeno, suelta esos sacos y nadie saldra herido!- Ordeno Robin, pero lo unico que el villano iso fue reirse.

-¿Y quien me va a obligar, eh?- Pregunto Control Fenomeno mientras sostenia en sus manos un puñado de dolares.

-Nosotros, ¿quien mas?- Dijo Chico bestia, quien no penso que esa habia sido una pregunta retorica.

-Emm... Chico bestia, fue una pregunta retorica- Le dio a enterar Starfire.

-Basta de hablar. Fenomeno, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides- Dijo Robin.

-Dejame pensar... ¡por las malas!

En ese momento Control Fenomeno saco su control remoto y presiono un boton haciendo que al instante las computadoras, las camaras de seguridad, telefonos y unos cuantos televisores tomaran vida propia y atacaran a los titanes. Al ver que ese pequeño ejercito de aparatos electroicos venia hacia ellos en plan de ataque los titanes se pusieron en posicion de ataque y corrieron a atacar a sus enemigos electronicos. Cuando la pelea empezo, Control Fenomeno aprovecho y siguio llenando sus sacos de dinero mientras los Jovenes Titanes luchaban por desacerse de los estorbos que eran los complices de Fenomeno.

Robin le dio un golpe con su baston a una de las computadoras vivientes y esta se desplomo en el piso al tiempo que despedia descargas electricas por todos lados. El Chico Maravilla corrio en direccion a Control Fenomeno y este, al sentir que alguien venia por sus espaldas volteo hacia atras y al momento recibio un golpe en la cara, el cual lo iso soltar los dos sacos llenos de dinero. Control Fenomeno callo de espaldas al suelo y despues Robin lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y le exigio que isiera desaparecer a esos aparatos vivientes.

-¿Y si no que?- Dijo Control Fenomeno desafiantemente.

Antes que Robin le respondiera con un grito, de repente se escucho un grito detras de el se escucho un grito que provenia de Chico bestia. Cuando Robin volteo un gran monstruo hecho de todos los aparatos electronicos con los que habian estado peleando hace un momento, al ver eso Robin regreso la mirada hacia Control Fenomeno quien miraba con asombro al monstruo delente de el.

-¿Que fue lo que isiste, Fenomeno?- Exigio saber Robin.

-Yo no ise nada- Respondio Control Fenomeno casi gritando.

-Eres el unico aqui que puede crear un monstruo como ese- Dijo el Chico Maravilla señalando hacia el gran gigante hecho de tecnologia.

-Pero yo no fui quien lo creo.

En ese momento unos grandes dedos rodearon la cintura de Robin y despues lo levantaron hasta llegar a la estatura de los ojos del monstruo. Robin trataba de safarse del agarre de aquel gigante, pero sus dedos eran tan gruesos que nisiquiera le permitia mover los brazos, lo que era un gran problema para el lider de los titanes ya que podia terminar mal herido despues de una muy asegurada pelea. El monstro cibernetico abrio su gran boca y dirigio la mano en la que tenia a Robin a esta, el lider titan estaba consiente de lo que iba a suceder, pero como de milagro un gran Rex de color verde aparecio y le dio un golpe al computador gigante provocando que este soltara a Robin, pero antes de que se impactara contra el suelo Starfire lo atrapo evitando una posible fractura.

-Gracias, Starfire- Dijo Robin una vez que Starfire lo coloco en el piso.

-De nada, Robin- Dijo la joven Tamaraniana amablemente.

-Oigan, tortolos, ¿como vamos a destruir a esa cosa?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Creo que ya se como, pero primero necesito a... ¿Donde esta Control Fenomeno?- Dijo el lider titan al no ver al villano por ningun lado.

-Seguramente huyo como el cobarde que es- Comento Raven.

-Chicos, creo que bestita necesita ayuda- Dijo Cyborg al ver como el tiranosaurio era golpeado por el gran monstruo electronico.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Titanes, al ataque!- Grito Robin y acto seguido todos corrieron en direccion al rescate de Chico bestia.

Cyborg se detuvo unos metros adelante del gigantesco computador y despues comenzo a lanzarle varios rayos sonicos con su cañon, los cuales golpeaban al monstruo en la cara haciendo que perdiera atencion en Chico bestia. Mientras Cyborg le lanzaba rayos sonicos, el monstruo empezaba a enfurecerse y eso iso que le diera un super golpe al titan mitad maquina, quien se estrello contra una pared debido a que el golpe del gigante fue bastante duro. El monstruo iba a darle otro golpe al chico maquina, pero de repente fue atacado por una lluvia de Starbolls y eso provoco que el computador se concentrara en Starfire, pero cuando este iba a atacar a la Tamaraniana recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de un pedazo de concreto que fue lanzado por Raven, quien aun tenia otros tres grandes pedazos del mismo tamaño en el aire. El gran computador estuvo apunto de irse contra Raven, pero esta lanzo las otras tres rocas hacia su adversario logrando romperle la pantalla.

Robin le pidio a Chico bestia que se volviera a convertir en pterodactorilo, este obedecio y se llevo en los aires a Robin, quien espero a estar mas cerca del monstruo. Una vez que estuvieron bastante cerca del computador, Chico bestia solto a Robin y este callo encima del hombro del gigante; el monstruo logro ver a Robin y trato de quitarselo de encima, pero el Chico Maravilla preparo rapidamente una de sus bombas y despues la incrusto en la cara del monstruo provocando que esta se agrietara un poco. La mano de Robin quedo llena de vidrios y empezo a sangrar, pero eso no le inpidio saltar desde el hombro del gigantesco computador y caer limpiamente al suelo. Una vez que el gigante se dio cuenta de que Robin ya no estaba en su hombro trato de alcanzarlo, pero de repente la bomba que Robin habia incrustado en su cara estallo e iso que el computador se desplomara en el piso emitiendo una gran nube de humo negro.

Unos segundos despúes llegaron los demas titanes.

-¿De donde habra salido esta cosa?- Pregunto Chico bestia sin quitarle la mirada al computador.

-Seguramente Control Fenomeno lo creo- Respondio Cyborg.

-No fue Control Fenomeno- Dijo Robin haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Que quieres decir, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire al no entender a lo que se referia su lider y amigo.

-Cuando estuve apunto de atrapar a Fenomeno le exigi que dejara de controlar a los aparatos electronicos con los que habiamos estado peleando y despues aparecio ese monstruo. Le dije a Control Fenomeno que lo isiera desaparecer, pero me dijo que el no lo habia creado... Exactamente como aparecio esta cosa- Dijo señalando hacia el gigante electronico.

-Tambien pensamos que Control Fenomeno lo habia creado- Dijo Cyborg.

-A ver, si no fue Control Fenomeno, ¿entonces quien fue?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Raven?- Dijo Robin dirijiendo la mirada hacia ella, pero esta nego con la cabeza- Esto si es extraño.

-Eso y que Control Fenomeno desaparecio de la nada- Dijo Chico bestia al no ver al villano por ningun lado

-Seguro huyo, no es el villano mas brillante de todo Jump City asi que no creo que tengamos algo de que preocuparnos- Dijo Robin.

-Oye, pero si tu dijiste que no debiamos de subestimar al enemigo- Le recordo Cyborg.

-Si, pero Control Fenomeno no es ninguna amenaza- Fue despues de eso donde sono el comunicador T de Robin, este abrio el comunicador entonces alguien comenzo a hablar.

-Han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿no?- Dijo alguien dentro de la pantalla del comunicador de Robin.

-¿Quien eres? No te conozco- Dijo Robin al no reconocer a la persona que estaba en la pantalla ya que no podia verle la cara.

-¿A no? Que lastima porque yo si, es mas, nos conocemos mas de lo que te imaginas. Pero dime, ¿que te parecio el pequeño regalo computarizado que te envie?

-¿¡Fuiste tu!- Pregunto el lider titan apunto de explotar.

-¿El pequeño regalo computarizado que te envie no te dice nada?

-Me dice mas de lo necesario. Ahora respondeme, ¿porque enviaste esa cosa por nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? Hmp, creo que ese nosotros no encaja en esta conversacion.

-¿Como que no encaja? ¿No enviaste a ese monstruo por nosotros?

-Lo envie por ti, no por tus compañeros- Dijo con algo de fastidio en la voz.

-¿Quien eres y porque enviaste esa cosa por mi?- Dijo Robin algo molesto- ¿Trabajas para Slade?

-Ya va a empezar- Se oyo decir a Cyborg.

-Yo no conozco a ningun Slade. Y si lo conociera ¿no crees que me presentaria a matarte con mis manos?

-Dime donde estas para darte la paliza de tu vida- Dijo Robin con un severo enojo en su voz.

-Ay, pero que niño tan... Olvidalo, solo recuerda que Alex Grayson no te dejara en paz hasta el dia en que salga de Arkham.

-¿Como sabes tu de mi hermano? ¡Dime de una buena vez quien eres!

-¡No te me pongas exigente porque eso sera algo que unicamente tu podras averiguar!... Y Robin, yo me cuidaria si fuera tu- Al escuchar eso ultimo Robin se quedo algo confundido, pero eso no le inpidio seguir la conversacion.

-¿De que hablas? ¿De que me tengo que cuidar?- Decia Robin al borde de gritar.

-Tu solo mantente atento a todo- Despues de eso la conversacion se corto y Robin no vio mas que estatica en su comunicador T.

Al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba, Robin cerro e comunicador T con fuerza y despues lo tiro al piso al no encontrar otra manera de desquitarse. Starfire estaba por preguntarle quien era la persona con la que habia estado hablando, pero al notar que su compañero estaba mas furico que de costumbre se arrepintio y mejor decidio no hacerlo hablar. Robin volvio a tomar su comunicador T y sin decirle ninguna palabra a los titanes salio del banco, subio a su motocicleta y se fue a directo la torre T dejando algo confundidos a los demas ante la reaccion de su lider.

-¿Que le habra pasado?- Pregunto Chico bestia mientras veia como Robin se alejaba montado en su moto.

-No se y mas vale que no le preguntemos, se ve muy enojado- Dijo Cyborg.

...

Alex se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados al frente del director de Arkham, quien era un inutil segun los pensamientos de Alex hacia el. Al lado de Alex se encontraba Bruce esperando las respuestas del tipo frente a los dos, quien miraba atentamente a Alex como si intentara adivinarle el pensamiento. Por otro lado Alex solo se quedaba observando al director tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que irritaba al hombre frente a el al cual se le conocia por el nombre de Jeremias Arkham, un torpe y no muy util director ya que se le debian varios escapes de los internos los cuales eran mas vistos por el Joker.

-Y digame, señor Wayne- Empezo a decir Jeremias- ¿Cual es su interes en este muchacho?

-No hay ningun interes, este chico fue mi hijo durante un tiempo y ahora quiero sacarlo de aqui. Ya firme los papeles e incluso pague para que dejaran que saliera, ahora lo unico que quiero saber es cuando va a salir- Decia Bruce algo desesperado ya que queria estar seguro si Alex saldria mañana.

-Antes tenemos que hacerle examenes para asegurarnos que es seguro que ya este curado- Dijo Jeremias mientras sacaba unos papeles y los revisaba- No creo que este curado del todo.

-Señor Jeremias, tal vez a usted le paresca que estoy loco pero la verdad estoy sano. No me crea si no es lo que quiere, pero de nada le servira que yo este aqui porque no estoy demente como cualquiera de los tipos de aqui- Dijo Alex sin quitarle la mirada de encima al director de Arkham.

-Tal vez creas que estas sano, chico, pero este es un examen que te tenemos que hacer para que puedas salir de Arkham. Cada interno que esta apunto de salir de aqui tiene que pasar por este examen o si no no puede volver a ser libre- Decia Jeremias mirando fijamente a Alex.

-¿Y que clase de examen es o que?- Pregunto Alex sin darle importancia al igual de como lo haria un joven de su edad.

-Es un poco extraño, se le muestra al sujeto varios dibujos y tienes que describir lo que vez- Entonces Alex comprendio de que examen se trataba.

-Ah, ya veo, es uno de esos examenes en los que te muestran un dibujo y tu dices que es un monstruo y la verdad es que se trata de dos elefantes- Dijo Alex provocando que Bruce le mostrara una mirada de gran confucion.

-Parece que el joven... ¿eh?... ¿Como me dijo que se llamaba?- Dijo Jeremias Arkham dirigiendo la mirada hacia Bruce.

-Alex, su nombre es Alex Grayson- Dijo Bruce y Alex puso una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-Grayson, eh... Hmp, segun tu expediente tenias un hermano adoptivo- Decia Jeremias al tiempo en que revisaba un papel que traia en mano.

-En realidad el adoptado fui yo, mi hermano si es hijo legitimo de Jhon y Mary Grayson- Corrigio Alex.

-¿Y tu hermano es mayor o menor que tu?- Preguto Jeremias ya que no habia informacion suficiente en el expediente del chico.

-Es menor- Respondio Alex sin decir nada mas.

-Muy bien, ¿y donde esta el hermano menor de Alex ahora, señor Waye?- Decia Jeremias con interes en saber hacerca de Alex.

-¿Donde esta?- Repitio Bruce algo asustado ya que no podia decirle la verdad a Jeremias frente a Alex.

-Si, esa fue mi pregunta- Dijo Jeremias, quien esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

-Bueno... Dick esta en... en... el esta en...- Antes de que Bruce volviera a repetir lo anterior una y otra vez, Alex lo interrumpio diciendo algo que asusto a Batman del asombro.

-Mi hermano esta en Jump City, y lo se porque aqui mi padrastro me lo conto- Dijo Alex.

-¿Es eso sierto, Bruce?- Pregunto Jeremias ya que no podia creerle a un loco que estuviera internado en el Asilo de Arkham.

-Emm... Si, si es sierto. Dick esta viviendo en Jump City, se separo de mi cuando el apenas tenia catorce y desde entonces no se nada de el- Esa respuesta iso que Alex rodara los ojos al lado derecho.

-¿Dejo que un joven de catorce años isiera su propia vida?- Pregunto el director de Arkham con asombro en los ojos.

-No, claro que no. Vera, despues de tres meses de que Alex fuera internado aqui Dick desaparecio de casa y dejo... una nota diciendo que se iba a Jump City.

-¿Y permitio que huyera de su hogar?- Dijo Jeremias.

-Lo busque durante muchos dias, pero jamas logre dar con el- Mentia Bruce, pero despues se dio cuenta que se habian salido del tema de hace unos minutos- Disculpe, pero creo que nos hemos salido del tema que vine a tratar con usted.

-Oh, si... Bueno, volviendo al problema del joven Alex, yo creo que si le hacemos el examen esta tarde y aprueba probablemente podra salir mañana a primera hora- Al escuchar eso Alex dio un gran suspiro de alivio al saber que ya no volveria a pasar una hora mas en ese infierno.

-¿Solo tiene que aprobar el examen?- Pregunto Bruce para estar seguro de que asi seria.

-Es lo unico que tiene que hacerse.

Despues de un rato Jeremias llamo a un guardia y le ordeno a este que llevara a Alex a su celda, a este no le agrado mucho la idea pero tenia que comportarse como niño bueno si queria salir de ahi. Cuando el guardia saco a Alex de la habitacion del director, Bruce y Jeremias se quedaron hablando seguramente del caso de Alex, pero a el no le importaba, lo unico que importaba en ese momento era aprobar el inutil y estupido examen para al fin salir de Arkham.

**Hola a todos, eh aqui el cuarto capitulo de Hermano, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un abrazo y un agradecimiento a AyumiYamiMotou y a Cute´Lady, muchas gracias por sus tan inspirantes comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D: Les imploro... ¡Dejen Reviews!**


	5. ¡No saldra de Arkham!

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 5: ¡No saldra de Arkham!.**

Una vez que Robin llego a la torre T lo primero que iso fue encerrarse en su habitacion con llave para que nadie lo interrumpiera en ningun momento. Se sento en la cama y abrio su comunicador T, este tenia una grieta en la pantalla que seguramente estaba ahi gracias al impacto que le dio al pequeño aparato cuando no sabia que hacer con toda la ira que se habia quedado atrapada en el en el momento en que se corto la llamada con la persona con la que estaba hablando. Por un momento sitio que la cabeza la estallaria al no recibir la respuesta que queria, pero no podia actuar como un animal frente a todos sus amigos, ellos ya conocian a la perfeccion su lado serio, frio y calculador de siempre, pero no conocian el lado competitivo y furico que Robin poseia, el cual solo usaba las veces en que se enfrentaba a Slade, quien se habia hecho el peor de sus enemigos.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al pequeño escritorio donde le habia estado haciendo las mejoraciones a uno de sus boomerangs, el cual aun seguia ahi con la mitad desatornillada y con las herramientas que el lider titan habia usado para desatornillarlo. Robin tomo una silla que estaba a su lado y despues se sento para comenzar a reparar el pequeño y algo grave daño que le habia hecho a su propio comunicador. Tomo el destornillador de punta paqueña que estaba cerca de su boomerang y comenzo a sacar los tornillos de la pantalla del comunicador. Luego de haber retirado la pantalla Robin abrio el cajon del escritorio y saco un cristal redondo del tamaño exacto de la pantalla de su comunicador, -el cual Cyborg le habia regalado por si alguna vez los llegaba a necesitar- y lo coloco con suavidad en la mesa del escritorio tratando de no romperlo. Y para terminar con el trabajo saco el cristal roto de la orilla de la pantalla del comunicador, despues coloco la nueva y luego atornillo la pantalla nuevamente haciendo que su comunicador quedara como nuevo.

-Terminado- Dijo Robin y despues volvio a colocar el aparato en su cinturon- Ahora solo me falta resolver quien fue el chistoso que me iso esa llamada.

En el momento que termino de hablar su comunicador T sono y Robin puso un gesto de molestia al oirlo.

-Bien, creo que esta es mi oportunidad- Tomo su comunicador y despues lo abrio dejando ver el rostro de Bruce Wayne- Hola, Bruce.

-Hola, Robin, ¿como estas?- Pregunto ya que veia un poco cansado a Robin.

-Agotado. El equipo y yo acabamos de tener una pelea con Control Fenomeno y un monstruo cibernetico que no tenemos ni idea de donde salio- Dijo Robin si muchos animos.

-Ten paciencia, ya lo averiguaras- Dijo Bruce tratando de darle animos al que una vez fue su hijo.

-No me preocupo por el monstruo, estoy preocupado porque alguien lo mando por mi y creo que fue para eliminarme porque esa cosa trato de comerme.

-Creo que tiene sentido- Ese comentario dejo algo confundido al chico.

-¿Porque dices eso? ¿Que cosa tiene sentido?- Preguntaba Robin desesperado por saber la respuesta.

-Solo piensalo, eres el lider de Los Jovenes Titanes, los heroes de Jump City. Supongo que recuerdas que el lider siempre es la cabeza del grupo- Robin asintio- Bueno, ahi esta tu respuesta; eliminandote primero a ti los otros titanes son mas vulnerables a los ataques.

-Espera, ¿estas tratando de decirme que intentan matarme?

-Parece que es lo mas probable. No se si lo recuerdas, pero a mi trataron de matarme varias veces.

-Si, el Joker era el que mas lo intentaba pero jamas lo logro, ¿verdad?

-Pudo haberlo logrado, pero tu eras mi compañero en ese entonces y siempre saliamos victorioso contra ese loco porque trabajabamos en equipo.

-Bueno, si no hubiera sido porque mis amigos estaban ahi me hubiera convertido en comida de robot.

-Pero no lo iso, ¿cierto?

-Creo que no- Dijo Robin poniendo una mano en su nuca- Y, ¿para que me llamaste, Bruce?

-Oh, si, lo habia olvidado. Bueno, solo te llame para saber si estabas listo para mañana.

-¿Y podrias decirme que pasara mañana?- Dijo al no entender a lo que se referia su antiguo tutor.

-El regresara ¿Que ya lo olvidaste?- Dijo Bruce, quien no creia que Robin pudiera ser capaz de olvidar algo de gran importancia.

-No, pero estaba pensando si tu pudieras decirme quien es la persona que va a regresar.

Al terminar de decir eso Bruce Wayne guardo silencio unos momentos y desvio la mirada a otro lado como si estuviera apunto de darle una mala noticia a Robin y no encontrara las palabras adecuadas. Ese silencio estaba incomodando demasiado a Robin e incluso desesperandolo. Ya tenia suficiente de secretos y ya no iba a soportar uno mas, menos tratandose del que fue su padre.

-¿Y bien, Bruce? ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme?- Dijo Robin. Bruce dio un gran suspiro sabiendo que ya no podria escoderle mas el secreto a Robin.

-Chico, quiero que tomes esto con calma- A Robin se le vinieron varios pensamientos a la mente cuando oyo eso- Robin, ¿recuerdas a Alex?

-No olvidaria a mi hermano aunque estuviera en Arkham ¿Porque? ¿Que paso con Alex?- Decia Robin casi callendo en la desesperacion.

-Primero necesito que estes tranquilo, no quiero que te desmayes y te golpees la cabeza o algo asi.

-Ok, ok, estoy calmado- Decia Robin respirando lentamente tratando de calmarse- Bien, ya estoy listo.

-Muy bien, no quiero que grites, te desmayes o te pongas histerico, eh- Le advirtio Bruce.

-¿Tan malo es?- Pregunto Robin arqueando una ceja.

-No es malo, bueno al menos para mi- En eso Bruce lanzo otro suspiro y se preparo para hablar- Robin, eh estado yendo al Asilo de Arkham a hablar con Alex- Al oir el nombre de su hermano Robin se acomodo en la silla y escucho atentamente a Bruce- El aun esta enojado con nosotros por lo que le isimos, pero creo que logre hacerlo entrar en razon y le ise entender que lo encerramos en Arkham por su seguridad. Pero lo que en verdad queria decirte es que... tu hermano saldra de Arkham mañana.

Cuando escucho la frase Tu hermano saldra de Arkham solo se levanto de su asiento y siguio mirando a Bruce con los ojos bien abiertos en impresion, aunque el no lo notara ya que traia puesto el antifaz. Por otra parte Bruce se habia dado cuenta de movimiento de Robin y como lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada, lo que preocupo un poco al antiguo tutor de Robin.

-¿Que quieres decir con que mi hermano va a salir de Arkham?- Dijo Robin al borde de que le explotara la cabeza.

-Se que estas molesto, pero ya pasaron cuatro años desde que Alex fue encerrado, Robin, hay que dejarlo salir- Decia Bruce tratando de hacer razonar a Robin.

-Bruce, fue una amenaza en el pasado y lo seguira siendo en el presente ¡No saques a Alex de Arkham!

-Lamento decirque que no puedo dar marcha atras. Ya hable con Jeremias Arkham y ambos llegamos a un acuerdo- Dijo Bruce en el tono tranquilo que siempre usaba- Para que te ahorres las palabras el acuerdo fue este; Alex saldra de Arkham si aprueba un examen. Si se comprueba que Alex ya esta sano lo dejaran salir, pero si aun encuentran problemas en el seguira en Arkham.

-El no va a salir de Arkham jamas, tu mismo se lo dijiste- Decia Robin recordando el momento en que Alex cruzo la puerta del manicomio.

-Se lo que dije, pero puedo arrepentirme, Dick. Tu hermano podra aprobar ese examen y no podras evitar que eso pase... Y otra cosa que seguramente te llenara de rabia es que Alex buscara hogar en Jump City.

-¡¿QUE COSA?- Dijo Robin totalmente alterado- ¡Bueno, si piensas que le dare hospedaje aqui estas bien loco, amigo!

-¡No me hables asi, Robin! Entiende que es tu hermano y yo jamas mencione que Alex viviria contigo. El no tiene idea que tu heres el lider de Los Jovenes Titanes y cre que seguramente andas por ahi en algun lugar. Alex seguramente te buscara, pero tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que no lo haga.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Ahora lo unico que tienes que hacer es esperar a que llegue el dia de mañana, para entonces Alex ya estara en Jump City. Adios- Y se corto la llamada.

El chico se quedo viendo el comunicador T un rato y despues lo dejo en el escritorio. La rabia lo invadia nuevamente y no queria volver a cometer el error que iso al estrellar su comunicador contra el piso. Iso lo posible por mantenerse traquilo. Respiraba rapida y agitadamente una y otra vez y llego el momento en que Robin perdio la cordura y estrello su puño contra la mesa del escritorio, pero al hacerlo sintio un gran dolor en la mano; reviso su mano y encontro la razon por la que le habia dolido el impacto. En su mano aun se encontraban pedazos de vidrios encajados y al impactar su mano contra la mesa del escritorio esta empezo a sangrar. Robin no tuvo de otra mas que dirigirse a la enfermeria de la torre, donde se quito los pedazos de vidrio con los dedos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse. Cuando termino de quitar los vidrios de su mano tomo unas vendas y enrollo su mano en ella, la cual termino con unos puntos rojos por todo el alrededor.

-Alex no va a aprobar ese examen... el aun esta loco- Se decia Robin asi mismo. No queria verle la cara a su hermano por nada del mundo no porque lo odiara, si no porque no caragaria mas con la culpa de lo que paso hace cuatro años.

...

Alex se encontraba sentado frente a un hombre y una mujer que lo miraban fijamente. El joven estaba de lo mas tranquilo, lo unico que hacia era mostrar una pequeña sorisa ante las personas frente a el. Resolver ese examen seria pan comido tratandose de alguien como el. Alex ya tenia todo planeado y un estupido e inecesario examen no le inpediria hacer su vida.

-Hablanos de ti, Alex- Comenzo a decir la mujer- ¿Como llegaste a Arkham?

-No quisiera tocar ese tema, pero bueno... Llegue a Arkham hace cuatro años cuando yo tenia trece, vivia con mi hermano menor y con el señor Wayne dentro de su mansion porque una tragedia nos asoto a mi y a mi hermano y el nos acepto en su hogar como si fueramos sus hijos- Explico Alex en el tono mas natural posible.

-¿Que tipo de tragedia, Alex?- Ahora fue el hombre el que preguto eso.

-Mis padres murieron en un acto de trapecio, eran muy famosos y conocidos, tal vez oyeron hablar sobre ellos. Les decian Los Voladores Grayson- Decia Alex recordando el momento en que sus padres calleron al piso para dejarlos solos a el y a su hermano menor. Pero el chico no se mostraba triste, el solo sonreia- Yo y mi hermano eramos los siguientes en entrar en el acto, pero el trapecio callo en ese momento dejando a mi hermano y a mi solos.

-¿Aun te da tristesa que tus padres no esten contigo?- Pregunto la mujer en un tono comprensivo.

-No. Pero me duele saber que ya murieron y... que no estan con nosotros- Dijo Alex tratando de no llegar a romper en llanto.

-¿Tuviste algun deseo de venganza al presenciar el fallecimiento de tus padres?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Pero que... Bueno, digamos que mis padres no murieron por un accidente, ellos fueron asesinados por... eh, ¿como se llamaba?... Ah, si, Tony Zucco. Hubo algunas veces en que queria ahorcar a ese tipo para asi llegar a matarlo- Decia Alex apretando sus manos, pero despues penso que debia calmarse- Sin embargo, decidi que era una santa tonteria y no quise contagiar a mi hermanito.

-¿Cuantos años tenias en ese entonces?- Dijo la mujer.

-Nueve años- Al escuchar eso el hombre y la mujer quedaron sorprendidos.

-Vaya... debio ser demasiado duro haber perdido a tu familia- Dijo el hombre, quien aun tenia un poco de asombro en su rostro.

-Lo fue, pero paso hace ocho largos años, ya era tiempo de superarlo- Decia Alex en tono tranquilo.

-Bien- Dijo el hombre tomando una libreta y acto seguido escribio algo- No hay traumas ni tampoco algun tipo de rencor. Felicidades, Alex, pasaste la primera parte del examen.

_No me esperaba esa_, penso Alex de manera sarcastica.

La mujer se dirigio hacia una maleta de color azul y de esta saco varios papeles del tamaño de un cuaderno y en ese momento Alex supo lo que estaba apunto de pasar. La mujer se volvio a sentar y despues saco un papel y se lo mostro a Alex, el dibujo era solo una mancha sin ningun sentido, pero Alex no se iba a dejar engañar por ese viejo truco psicologico.

-¿Que vez aqui, Alex?- Le pregunto la mujer.

-Bien, en primer lugar ¿tengo que ver algo aqui? Porque lo unico que veo es una mancha en un papel en blanco- Respondio Alex ya que no le encontraba ningun sentido al dibujofrente a el.

El hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer tomo su boligrafo y escribio algo, a lo cual Alex le presto mucha atencion, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer volvio a hablarle enseñandole otro papel con el dibujo de a lo que Alex le parecio un monstruo con cuernos, colmillos y con la boca bien abierta. Y despues la mujer le dijo:

-¿Ahora que vez aqui, Alex?- Volvio a preguntar la mujer mientras le mostraba a Alex el dibujo.

-Cualquiera diria que es un monstruo, pero en realidad son dos elefantes- Dijo Alex y al momento pudo ver como el hombre que estaba al lado escribia algo.

-Muy bien. Ahora... ¿que estas viendo aqui?- Dijo presentandole un dibujo el cual parecia un tipo de Oso Hormiguero enojado con una larga sonrisa, pero definitivamente no podia responder eso.

-Una polilla- Respondio Alex con una sonrisa. Luego, la mujer volvio a mostrarle otro dibujo que parecian dos animales peleando con sus colas.

-¿Y ahora que vez?- Pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

-Veo dos personas- Despues de la respuesta la mujer saco otra placa.

-¿Y en esta?

-Un murcielago.

-¿En esta?

-Unas cabezas humanas- Cuando la mujer mostro la siguiente placa no tuvo que preguntarle que veia, ya que Alex respondio antes de la pregunta- Un cangrejo, una langosta y una araña.

Despues de esa ultima muestra la mujer le sonrio a Alex y despues se levanto y se dirigio hacia la maleta azul, donde volvio a guardar los dibujos. Alex dirigio la mirada hacia el hombre, quien seguia con sus escritos sin darse cuenta que Alex lo estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Cuando el sujeto acabo de escribir llamo a la mujer y le mostro la libreta, esta se sorprendio al verla y despues fijo su vista en su compañero, y este, como si supiera lo que ella estaba apunto de decir, asintio con la cabeza en señal de si. Despues, ella volteo a ver a Alex y al instante este supo que estaban apunto de darle la respuesta que lo marcaria para salir de Arkham.

-Alex... felicidades. Estas curado- Anuncio el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro.

Alex solto un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso. No podia creer que mañana a primera hora volveria a saber lo que es tener una vida normal.

-Gracias- Fue lo unico que Alex les pudo decir a las personas, estaba tan emocionado que no sabia ni como expresarse en ese momento.

Luego de eso el hombre y la mujer que le isieron el examen a Alex estuvieron hablando un rato con el. La platica fue algo que no le intereso mucho a Alex, fue una conversacion sobre lo que debia hacer como el chico de diesiciete años que era, que debia olvidar el tiempo en que paso en Arkham y cosas asi. Alex solo fingia estar interesado en la charla, pero en realidad su mundo estaba en otra parte y solo alcanzaba a oir algunas cosas que las personas frente a el le decian. Actuar como un muchacho normal seria pan comido para el. No iba a ser dificil vivir una vida normal tratando de olvidar Arkham.

El ya tenia todo planeado. Primero le pediria a Bruce que le consiguiera algo de ropa y le prestara un poco de dinero. Despues empezaria su viaje hacia Jump City y para el acto final, encontraria a su hermano. Eso ultimo no seria problema, ya sabia perfectamente por donde empezar a buscarlo.

Cuando Alex ya empezaba a aburrirse de toda esa platica llego un guardia, el cual tenia ordenes de llevar a Alex nuevamente a su celda que por sierto no volveria a ver jamas. El chico se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio hacia el guardia, quien lo escolto hasta el lugar destinado por detras. Una vez que Alex entro en la habitacion el guardia cerro la puerta dejando a Alex nuevamente en su blanca y haburrida celda, pero eso que importaba ahora, lo unico importante ahi era que mañana por la mañana saldria de Arkham y vivir la vida que habia perdido hace cuatro años atras. Estaba planeando dormirse, pero el sonido de la puerta iso que volteara encontrandose nuevamente con el rostro de Bruce Wayne.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue?- Pregunto Bruce, curioso por saber si habia aprobado o no el examen.

-Si, si aprobe el examen- Una sorisa sre formo en el rostro de Bruce al escuchar eso- ¿Pero te digo algo? Lo eh estado pensando y me di cuenta que... eh...- Rie- Que gracioso, ¿no? Bueno, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que... no tengo dinero que me sirva y pensaba que... tal vez tu... te compadecieras de mi.

-¿Me estas pidiendo dinero prestado?- Pregunto Bruce con una sonrisa. Alex estaba apunto de responder, pero Bruce se lo inpidio con sus palabras diciendo:- No me molestara prestarte algo de dinero, Alex.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Alex ilusionado.

-Si, no hay ningun problema ¿Como cuanto vas a necesitar, Alex?

-Lo suficiente hasta que consiga un trabajo y poder alquilar un apartamento- Dijo Alex.

-¿Piensas trabajar?- Pregunto Bruce, ya que no creia que Alex estuviera dispuesto a conseguir empleo.

-Tengo que mezclarme con las personas. Ademas no creo que tengae algo de malo que un joven como yo busque empleo- Se defendio Alex.

-Pero tienes diesiciete años, no puedes tener trabajo hasta los diesiocho.

-¿Y quien dice que no puedo mentir sobre mi edad?- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-Un momento, ¿que es lo que acabo de escuchar?- Dijo Bruce al no creer que Alex fuera capaz de mentir sobre su propia edad.

-Lo que oiste. Dire que tengo diesiocho, conseguire trabajo, un apartamento y vivire una vida normal.

-¿Y que hay de tu hermano? ¿No lo buscaras?

-Hare lo posible por encontrarlo. Dices que vive en Jump City, ¿no?

-Asi es.

-Bien, yo voy a vivir alla, no creo que haya problema en encontrarlo.

-¿Y como vas a reconocerlo? Ya pasaron cuatro años desde que no se ven, ¿como vas a identificarlo?

-Reconoceria a mi hermano en cualquier lugar. Y si no lo encuentro preguntare por el, asi de facil.

-¿Crees poder perdonarlo?- Ante esa pregunta Alex se quedo serio, no sabia como responder a eso. Debia perdonar a su hermano, eso era muy sierto, pero aun no estaba seguro si podia resistir el no matarlo por lo que le iso. Dick fue y sigue siendo su hermano aunque tuvieran diferentes padres y eso no era algo que se pudiera negar. Dejo de convivir con Dick cuando cumplio nueve años, y jamas le dijo porque- ¿Y bien, Alex?

-No lo se, Bruce... Y ademas... no creo poder asegurarte que no intentare matar a mi hermano- Cuando el tutor de Alex escucho eso bajo la mirada lentamente en señal de tristesa ¿Como era posible que alguien despreciara tanto a su propio hermano?- Pero hare lo posible por no...

-Alex- Interrumpio Bruce de repente- No digas nada. Solo encuentra a tu hermano y ya.

Y despues Bruce se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion dejando solo a Alex, quien no habia entedido lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez fue muy duro al decir que no le prometeria no matar a su hermano, pero era muy sierto, solo tenia que imagiarse la escena. Alex se habia imaginado muchas veces volver a ver a Dick y al momento de verlo se dirigia hacia el a matarlo, no era por odio, si no por venganza. Otras veces incluso habia soñado con matarlo a veces, y esos eran sueños que le parecian placenteros. Para Alex ver a Dick siendo atravesado con un cuchillo podia resultarle muy satisfactorio aunque tenia muy en cuenta que no debia serlo, era su hermano y debia quererlo como tal, solo que este lo traiciono dejando que fuera un interno mas del Asilo de Arkham.

Luego de un largo rato de pensamientos contra su hermano, Alex sintio los parpados pesados y no tuvo de otra mas que recostarse en el acolchonado piso de su celda, la cual no volveria a ver jamas. Mañana por la mañana saldria de Arkham, no podia pedir nada mas.

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, eh aqui el quinto capitulo de Hermano, espero que les haya gustado ¿Que creen que Alex haga cuando salga de Arkham? ¿Sera sierto lo que dijo y tratara de matar a Robin? ¿Que hara el lider de los titanes cuando se entere que su hermano ya salio del manicomio? Esto lo descubriran mas adelante en el fic de Hermano, que por sierto espero que les este gustando. Mando un enorme agradecimiento a AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Cute´Lady y Krizthal, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. Desastre en el living

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 6: Desastre en el living.**

Los rayos del sol por fin tocaron las oscuras paredes de Arkham. Ya ansioso por salir al mundo de verdad el joven Alex Grayson no podia contener la emocion. Casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche del solo pensar que jamas volveria a poner un pie sobre Arkham. Oh, bueno, tal vez si podria volver a ese lugar algun dia, pero hasta el momento haria todo lo posible por no saber nada de Arkham otra vez. Cuando Alex escucho unos pasos muy cerca de su celda su emocion aumento y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. La puerta de la habitacion dejando ver a un guardia quien, acto seguido camino hacia el chico y le entrego ropa que traia en las manos. Despues, el guardia salio de la habitacion dejando solo nuevamente a Alex. Este no se iba a molestar en preguntar y se saco el traje blanco que estuvo usando cuatro años para despues ponerse el atuendo que el guardia le habia traido. El atuendo consistia en una camisa negra manga larga con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones azules y unos tenis grises con orillas negras. Alex habia olvidado lo que se sentia vestir ropa diferente cada dia, y no era su culpa, pues vestir el mismo atuendo blanco todos los dias durante cuatro años te trauma totalmente.

Un minuto despues de que Alex se cambiara la puerta de la celda volvio a abrirse y cuando el guardia vio a Alex cambiado le dio la orden de que saliera, y este obedecio sonriente sabiendo a la perfectamente lo que estaba por suceder. El guardia escolto a Alex hasta la salida de Arkham y parado ahi frente a el vio a la persona a la que le debia su libertad: Bruce Wayne. Al volver a ver a Alex Bruce sonrio y se quedo parado esoperando a que el chico cruzara la puerta de Arkham, la cual le traia un amargo recuerdo que no tardaria en desaparecer. Una vez que Alex cruzo la puerta lo primero que iso fue abrazar como simbolo de su mas sincero agradecimiento por lo que iso por el.

Cuando las puertas de Arkham se cerraron Alex sonrio una vez mas; le daba tanto gusto saber que jamas volveria a poner un pie ahi. Bruce llevo a Alex hasta su auto donde los esperaba Alfred, quien, al ver otra vez a Alex se alegro mucho y cuando Bruce y el joven ya estaban por llegar abrio la puerta del auto y dejo entrar a ambos. Antes de que Alex entrara al auto, Alfred lo tomo del hombro y el chico volteo hacia el. El mayordomo no habia cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

-Que gusto volver a verlo, amo Alex- Muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente a Alex cuando escucho a Alfred mencionar su nombre de esa manera.

-El gusto es mio, Alfred, no has cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que te vi- Respondio Alex de la manera mas cordial que conocia.

-Tal vez yo no, pero usted ahora es todo un joven fuerte, señor Alex- Decia el mayordomo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Alfred, solo dime Alex- Dijo el joven y despues subio al auto y seguidamente Alfred cerro la puerta del elegante auto negro.

En todo el camino Alex y Bruce estuvieron hablando sobre cuanto tiempo Alex se quedaria en la mansion Wayne, y Alex le respondio que solo necesitaba descansar y comprar algunas cosas y despues le aseguro a Bruce que no lo volveria a ver en Gotham. Alfred solo se limitaba a conducir sin decir nada, pero a veces se reia al escuchar los comentarios graciosos que hacia Alex, quien al parecer tenia una discucion no muy importante con Bruce, la cual consistia en cuanto dinero necesitaria Alex para su viaje y este le respondia de una manera muy graciosa provocando risitas en el mayordomo.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres quedarte mas tiempo?- Preguntaba Bruce , ya que el creia que Alex deberia pasar un tiempo en Gotham.

-No, Bruce, no quiero seguir recordando los estupidos cuatro años que pase en Arkham por tu culpa- Dijo Alex mirando fijamente el rostro de Bruce, a quien le dolia profundamente ver el rostro de Alex junto con esa cicatriz que le pasaba por encima del ojo y le partia a la mitad la ceja- Espero que me comprendas.

-Se a lo que te refieres, Alex, yo haria lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar- Decia tratando de comprender lo que Alex estaba pasando.

-No, no lo harias- Ese comentario dejo algo confundido a Bruce.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Alex?- Pregunto Bruce de la manera tranquila que siempre utilizaba.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu no harias lo que yo estoy apunto de hacer, tu tratarias de volver a hacer la vida que perdiste aqui y tratarias de no recordar Arkham. Yo, en cambio, no puedo estar cerca de los que me traicionaron- Bruce solo lo miraba fijamente. Se sintio mas que culpable cuando escucho los que me traicionaron.

-Creo que tienes razon. Yo y Dick somos culpables de lo que te paso... No vamos a poder pagarte lo que te isimos de ningun modo.

-Tu ya lo isiste- Al escuchar eso Bruce abrio los ojos en impresion.

-¿Que?- Solto el millonario al no creerse lo que habia escuchado.

-Lo que oiste, tu ya me pagaste ese error sacandome de Arkham para siempre. Pero aun falta Dick- Bruce estaba por decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Alex- Dime, Bruce, ¿que te dijo mi muy querido hermano cuando le informaste que pronto estaria en su ciudad?

-¿Como supiste eso?- Dijo Bruce de repente.

-Se muchas cosas, Bruce, espero que no lo hayas olvidado. No tienes ni idea de cuanto espero volver a ver el rostro de mi hermano. ¿Sabes? Incluso le di un aviso antes que tu, dos para ser exacto.

-¿Que isiste, muchacho?- Pregunto Bruce temiendo que Alex hubiera hecho una locura.

-No te lo dire- Dijo el chico y despues volteo hacia la ventana del auto. Bruce estaba apunto de agregar algo mas a la conversacion, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Alfred.

-Señor Bruce, joven Alex, hemos llegado- Anuncio el mayordomo, quien ya habia detenido el auto frente a la puerta de la mansion Wayne.

El primero en bajar fue Alex, quien quedo sorprendido al ver la gran mansion frente a el. Por un momento no creyo que el habia vivido ahi alguna vez en su vida, pero despues recordo los momentos en que estuvo caminando por los alrededores de la casa. Alex se dirigio hacia la entrada, donde Alfred los esperaba con la elegante puerta abierta; al atravesar esa puerta al chico se le vinieron varios pensamientos a la mente, incluso le parecio que nada habia cambiado. Los muebles estaban como los recordaba, las escaleras largas y grandes, la sala y como olvidar el gran reloj que daba paso a la Baticueva; el aun recordaba el momento en que el y su hermano vieron salir a Alfred de ahi, y gracias a eso pudieron descubrir que su tutor era el heroe y la sombra de Gotham: Batman. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al recordar todo eso.

-Tu habitacion sigue siendo la misma, Alex- Le dijo Bruce desde la puerta- Puedes entrar cuando quieras.

-Gracias, Bruce- Dijo Alex de la manera mas natural posible, ya que despues de la conversacion que habia tenido con el en el auto iba a estar insistiendole en que le confesara que fue lo que iso con su hermano.

-Joven Alex, ¿gustaria desayunar algo?- Dijo Alfred de la manera formal que siempre usaba.

-Pues no he comido nada desde que sali de Arkham asi que... creo que no me vendria mal algo de comida de verdad. La "comida" de Arkham era toda una basura- Decia Alex, quien cerraba los ojos y ponia gestos de desagrado al recordar lo que servian en el manicomio.

-En un momento estara listo el desayuno- Dijo Alfred y despues se dirigio hacia Bruce- ¿Usted apetece de algo señor Bruce?

-No tengo apetito, Alfred- Dijo y despues miro a Alex- Tu y yo nos veremos despues.

Alex solo se limito a mirarlo y despues Bruce se retiro subiendo las escaleras con rumbo a su habitacion. El chico se quedo un poco confundido ante la reaccion de su tutor, pero como se dijo asi mismo que no era su problema puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y se dirigio hacia el comedor para esperar el desayuno desente que no habia probado en cuatro años.

...

Robin estaba en la terrasa mirando su comunicador T. Desde hace ya como una hora estaba ahi mirando su comunicador con la duda de si debia llamarle o no a Bruce. Se suponia que Alex salia hoy de Arkam y Dick solo queria estar seguro si Alex ya habia salido del manicomio en el que el y Bruce lo habian encerrado ya hace cuatro años atras. Se estaba volviendo loco. Habia momentos en que estaba aputo de llamarle a su antiguo tutor para enterarse de Alex, pero de repente el mismo se lo inpedia cerrando el comunicador y despues volvia a la misma batalla de si le llamaba o no. No habia visto a Alex en cuatro años y no tenia la menor idea de como iba a reaccionar cuando lo volviera a ver.

-Esto es una ridiculez. Mi hermano no pudo aprobar ese examen, el esta loco. Y si lo aprueba no creo que llegue a Jump City hoy... ¡Demonios, creo que la cabeza me va a explotar!

Y era sierto, la cabeza de Robin parecia maquina sobre calentada y no podia tener pensamientos claros en ese estado. Pero todo ese dolor de cabeza fue interrumpido por Chico bestia.

-Robin, ¿tienes un minuto?- Pregunto el peliverde.

La verdad Robin no queria ser molestado por nadie, pero no podia gritarle a Chico bestia en la cara que se largara y que lo dejara en paz, asi que tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos y dirigirse hacia Chico bestia.

-¿Que sucede, Chico bestia?- Dijo Robin una vez que estuvo frente a su compañero.

-Creo que sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la terrasa.

Ambos titanes caminaron por todo el pasillo de la torre T hasta que llegaron a la puerta del living. Cuando esta se abrio los ojos de Robin se pusieron como platos al ver el interior del living; todo el interior de la sala estaba hecho un caos. La television estaba rota, el sofa estaba volteado, el comedor estaba partido a la mitad y las ventanas nuevamente se habian hecho un millon de pedazos, los cuales ahora estaban por todo el piso de la habitacion. Robin dirigio la mirada a Chico bestia, quien, al verlo, dio un brinco en señal de que se habia asustado un poco ante la mirada de su lider, y no se le podia negar eso, pues la mirada de Robin era tan penetrante- aunque usara antifaz- que asustaba a cualquiera que lo mirara de sorpresa.

-Y... ah... ¿Que hay de nuevo, viejo?- Dijo Chico bestia al no saber como reaccionar ante su lider.

-Nada- Respondio Robin friamente- Ahora explicame como paso esto y rapido.

-Amigo, no lo se. Yo venia para aca y cuando entre todo estaba asi- Se explicaba Chico bestia de la manera que podia- Tal vez las camaras de seguridad muestren algo.

-Bien- Dijo el lider titan y despues se dirigio hacia la computadora para ver las camaras de seguridad.

Chico bestia iba a caminar en direccion hacia Robin y cuando menos se lo espero un pedazo del techo de la torre se desplomo en el piso causando que se elevara una nube de humo. El peliverde se quedo viendo el concreto que estaba hecho pedazitos en el piso y despues dirigio su mirada hacia Robin, quien seguia con la vista en el computador y no parecio haber oido el gran escandalo que provoco el pedazo de techo al impactarse contra el piso.

-¿Y has descubierto algo?- Dijo Chico bestia tratando de sacar algun tipo de conversacion.

-Creo que si... Pero no puedo explicar lo que estoy viendo- Al escuchar eso Chico bestia se hacerco hacia el computador- Mira eso.

En la pantalla de la computadora se mostraba el living, en el cual no habia ni un alma. Por un momento el peliverde casi le pregunta a su lider que se supone que deberia ver, y como si la computadora lo hubiera escuchado, de repente, en la pantalla se vio como el sofa comenzaba a levantarse en el aire sin que nadie lo tocara, lo cual dejo con la boca abierta a Chico bestia. Y de repente el sofa se dirigio rumbo al televisor y se estrello contra el provocando que la pantalla de la television se rompiera y que esta se callera al piso y se rompiera mas de lo que habia provocado el sofa. Un momento despues el sofa callo al piso y luego las ventanas explotaron rompiendose en miles de pedazitos. Luego, el comedor comenzo a levitar al igual que el sofa y despues se dejo caer rompiendose a la mitad.

-Muy bien... ¿Que se supone que paso anoche?- Dijo Chico bestia una vez que acabo el video.

-No lo se. No creo tener alguna explicacion para esto- Dijo Robin, quien aun reflexionaba lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Viejo, la torre tiene fantasmas!- Solto Chico bestia en medio de la histeria.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Robin al no entender lo que que decia su compañero.

-Tiene sentido, esto es como en Actividad Paranormal y creo que...

-Chico bestia, nada de lo que ves en las peliculas pasa en la vida real.

-¿Y como sabes que esta torre no fue construida encima de un cementerio?- Dijo y luego recibio un zape por parte de Robin- ¡Oye!

-Basta, Chico bestia, te hemos dicho cientos y creo que miles de veces que dejes de ver tanta television.

-Lo se, lo se, pero a veces es muy efectivo ver mucha television.

-¿En serio?- Chico bestia asintio- A ver, nombra una sola vez en la que nos hayamos salvado gracias a que tu vez television todos los dias.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez en que Control Fenomeno creo un control remoto gigante y todos terminamos en el mundo de la television?

-Si, pero no sigas haciendo que recuerde, no quiero volver a recordar el momento en que un tiburon casi me come mientras yo esquiaba en el agua- Decia Robin mientras se acordaba del momento en que por un momento casi termina siendo comida de tiburon.

-Bueno creo que si lo recuerdas, pero el punto aqui es que no pudimos haber derrotado a Fenomeno si no fuera porque sabia que habia un maraton de Choque de Planetas.

-Eso no lo puedo discutir. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿como habra pasado todo esto?- Dijo Robin mientras mirab por todo el alrededor de la sala. Chico bestia estaba apunto de responder pero fue callado otra vez por las palabras de Robin- Y no quiero escuchar otra palabra sobre Actividad Paranormal.

-Viejo, a veces creo que te la pasas aburriendote.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que quieres decir con eso?

-Es que... siempre te la pasas encerrado en tu habitacion, viendo documentos, revisando los ataques de los villanos ¿Y quien podria olvidar el caso de Slade?

-Lo hago porque es mi trabajo, y tambien porque alguien me lo enseño- Dijo el lider de los titanes con la mirada fija en Chico bestia.

-Debio ser alguien muy amargado- Al escucharse decir eso Chico bestia se tapo la boca arrepintiendose de sus palabras.

Robin se le quedo mirando por un buen rato Debio ser alguien muy amargado ¡Por ningun motivo iba a permitir que alguien como Chico bestia hablara asi de Batman! ¿Como se le ocurria decir algo como eso? El lider titan estaba por reclamarle a Chico bestia, pero al ver que se tapo la boca supo que se arrepintio de sus palabras, lo que fue suficiente para hacerle entender a Robin que su compañero no quiso haber dicho eso.

-Voy a informarle a Cyborg lo que paso. Tu limpia esto mientras yo lo traigo- Dijo el Chico Maravilla y acto seguido se retiro de la habitacion dejando un poco asustado a Chico bestia.

-Estoy muerto- Se dijo Chico bestia asi mismo.

Una vez que Robin llego a la entrada de la habitacion de Cyborg toco la puerta unas cuantas veces y luego la puerta se abrio dejando ver al chico mitad maquina, quien se tallaba los ojos dando señales de que aun seguia adormilado. Robin le conto todo lo ocurrido a Cyborg y cuando este escucho lo que le habia pasado a la television y al sofa callo al piso de rodillas y grito No con los puños en alto. Pero fue callado por Robin diciendole que fuera a ver algo con el hacia e living y cuando estuvieron ahi Cyborg volvio a gritar al ver que la television estaba partida a la mitad y el sofa volteado. Chico bestia se encontraba barriendo los vidrios con una brocha mientras los recojia en un pequeño recojedor de plastico. Cyborg estaba apunto de preguntar porque el living estaba asi pero antes de que dijera algo Robin lo interrumpio diciendole que lo siguiera hacia el computador, donde Cyborg pudo apreciar las mismas escenas que dejaron impresionados a Robin y a Chico bestia.

-¿Tienes alguna explicacion logica para eso?- Le pregunto Robin.

-No lo creo- Dijo Cyborg sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla- Wow... ¿Como paso todo eso?

-Es lo que Chico bestia y yo tratabamos de averiguar hace unos momentos- Dijo Robin de manera seria.

-Tal vez fue un conjuro de Mumbo, ya sabes que con ese mago nunca se sabe- Dijo Cyborg en el intento de sacarle logica al asunto.

-Probablemente, pero te recuerdo que Mumbo fue encarcelado hace dos semanas.

-Oh, si, lo habia olvidado... Bueno, no le encuentro nada logico a esto ¿Sabes? Tal vez Raven sepa algo.

-¿Te refieres a que ella pudo causar esto mientras estaba dormida?

-Creo. Sus poderes son controlados a travez de sus emociones, tal ve paso algo mientras dormia perdio el control por un momento causando todo este desastre.

-Muy bien. Hasta ahora tu opinion es lo mas logico que tenemos. Esperaremos a que Raven se despierte y le preguntaremos lo que paso- Dijo Robin para despues caminar hacia la puerta para salir del living.

-¿Y si no fue ella?- Pregunto Cyborg mientras veia como Robin se hacercaba mas a la salida.

-Entonces daremos por hecho que tenemos fantasmas- Dijo Robin y despues la puerta se cerro detras de el. La respuesta de su lider dejo algo confundido a Cyborg, y como Chico bestia tambien habia escuchado, este se sintio algo asustado y miro alrededor de toda la sala como si estuviera buscando algo fuera de lo normal.

_-Fuiste tu. Ya no tienes nada que ocultar-_ Pensaba Robin mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la torre.

...

Alex se encontraba sentado frente al comedor con los ojos cerrados, lo que le daba una actitud bastante tranquila y relajada. En ese momento llego Alfred con una bandeja de comida en las manos y al ver que el joven estaba dormido se hacerco lentamente hacia Alex y dejo la bandeja de comida frente a el. El chico parecia tan calmado y relajado que Alfred lo hubiera dejado como estaba, pero sabia que Alex necesitaba comer algo o si no se desmayaria cuando despertara.

-Joven Alex- Llamaba Alfred mientras le sacudia el hombro al muchacho- Joven Alex.

En ese momento Alex desperto de su sueño y se tallo los ojos para poder despertar.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Alex al no recordar porque estaba ahi.

-Se quedo dormido, joven. Su desayuno esta servido- Dijo el mayordomo señalando la bandeja de comida que estaba frente a Alex.

-Ah... Gracias, Alfred- Dijo Alex y despues tomo un tenedor y comenzo a comer el desayuno que Alfred le habia traido. Al probar el primer bocado Alex sintio que estaba en el cielo, el recordaba la que la comida de Alfred eran la mejor que el y su hermano habian probado. Ya hacia tanto que no probaba comida de verdad que incluso ese pequeño bocado se le iso la mejor comida del mundo- ¡Wow, Alfred! Esto es sin duda lo mejor que he probado- Decia para despues probar otro bocado- Mis felicitaciones al chef.

-Me da gusto que aprecie mi servicio, joven- Dijo Alfred inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia adelante- Ya lo extrañaba por aqui.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, Alfred- Decia Alex mientras seguia probando la comida de Alfred- Aproposito, ¿tu sabes algo de mi hermano?

-¿El joven Dick?- Alex asintio- Lo siento, joven, pero no eh sabido nada de su hermano desde hace cuatro años.

-Dime, Alfred, ¿es verdad que mi hermano se fugo de la mansion?

-Lamentablemente. El señor Bruce y yo pensamos que habia caido en la depresion por haberlo perdido a usted. Pero despues notamos que habia dejado una nota diciendo que haria su propia vida lejos de Bruce y de Gotham- Explicaba el mayordomo con un tono de tristesa dibujado en su rostro.

-Vaya, debi suponer que esto iba a pasar algun dia- Alfred lo miro extrañado y con una ceja alzada- Sabia que el puesto de Robin le quedaba mejor a mi hermanito que a mi, pero el es muy competitivo y a veces un completo idiota. Si abandono su lugar como el compañero de Batman fue porque no penso bien lo que estaba haciendo. El otro dia Bruce me dijo que le habia regalado el puesto a otro tipo... ¿y sabes que?... no le crei en lo mas minimo.

-¿Quiere decir que usted sabe que...?

-¿Que mi hermano menor es el lider de los Jovenes Titanes?- Dijo Alex de manera tranquila- Si... Alfred, no le digas una palabra sobre esto a Bruce.

-Como desee, señor.

-Gracias.

Cuando se trataba de guardar secretos o cumplir una promesa Alfred era el mas indicado, solo por eso el chico sabia que su secreto sobre que sabia hacerca de el lider de los titanes estaba a salvo con Alfred. Alex siguio comiendo su desayuno hasta que termino, este se ofrecio a lavar los platos pero Alfred le insistio que para eso estaba el. Unas horas despues Alex se encontraba sentado viendo television en la gran sala de la mansion y al poco rato entro el mayordomo diciendole a Alex que Bruce lo esperaba en la Baticueva.

**Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras, tienen ante ustedes el sexto capitulo de mi fic de Hermano, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Otra cosa que quiero decirles es perdon por la tardanza, esque en la escuela nos estan dejando mucha tarea y como ya se hacerca el examen final los profesores se estan poniendo duros con nosotros. Bueno, pasando a otro tema ¿Que creen que le espera a Robin y a los titanes? ¿Porque el living estaba hecho un desastre? ¿Para que quiere hablar Bruce con Alex? Descubran esto y mas un poco mas adelante en Hermano. Mando un agradecimiento a AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Cute´Lady y Krizthal. Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. Las cicatrizes de Alex

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 7: Las cicatrizes de Alex.**

Parado frente a la puerta de Raven, Robin esperaba a que su compañera saliera de su habitacion pues ya habia tocado la puerta varias veces y desde adentro Raven le respondio que en un momento saldria con la clasica forma con la que hablaba ella. Luego de un minuto la puerta se abrio y aparecio Raven, quien al ver que Robin era quien habia tocado la puerta penso que se trataba de algo importante, pero lo siguiente la dejo verdaderamente pasmada.

-Raven, solo de casualidad ¿has tenido descontrol de tus poderes ultimamente?- Pregunto Robin.

-¿Y a que se debe esa pregunta, Robin?- Dijo Raven al no entender que queria desir su lider.

-Solo contestame lo que te pregunte y despues te dare una explicacion.

-Pues no. Mis emociones estan controladas, como siempre las eh tenido.

-Bien, entonces supongo que tu no tuviste la culpa- Al escuchar eso Raven se quedo confundida.

-¿La culpa de que?... ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Veraz, esta mañana Chico bestia me informo que el living habia sido destruido y no teniamos la minima idea de como paso. Despues se nos ocurrio ver las camaras de seguridad y vimos...- Robin iso una pausa y se tomo la nuca tratando de enconrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Que fue lo que vieron?- Pregunto Raven, a quien ya empezaba a interesarle el tema.

-Bueno, como quien dice, ver para creer- En eso Robin se dio cuenta de que Raven no captaba nada de lo que queria decir su lider- Sigueme, te mostrare.

Y entonces Raven y Robin caminaron por los pasillos de la torre T en direccion hacia el living y una vez que la puerta de la habitacion se abrio Raven abrio los ojos en impresion al ver el living en ese estado, pero lo que en verdad la asusto fue ver a Chico bestia travajando; por un momento ella creyo que ya era el fin del mundo. Robin le dijo a la chica que lo siguiera hacia el computador, donde aun se encontraba Cyborg, que aun seguia viendo el video que le habia mostrado Robin sin despegar los ojos. Cuando Robin y Raven se hacercaron a Cyborg Robin pidio que volviera a reproducir el video y cuando este se acabo Raven quedo sin palabras. Debia aceptar que ella era la unica de toda la torre T que podia mover objetos con la mente gracias a la habilidad que se conocia como telekinesis, pero ella no era la culpable del desastre que se iso en el living.

-¿Alguna explicacion para eso, Raven?- Dijo el lider titan.

La chica no podia responder, el video la habia dejado pasmada y no podia ni hablar; no sabia porque, pero ese video le recordo a una pelicula que Chico bestia estaba viendo un dia. Unos segundos despues de la pregunta de Robin Raven regreso de su estado de shock y trato de responder la pregunta del lider.

-No- Respondio la titan gotica sin agregar nada mas- Tal vez sea una broma de Chico bestia.

Al escuchar eso todos voltearon a ver al peliverde, el cual aun seguia recojiendo los pequeños cristales de las ventanas, y, al percibir sus miradas, Chico bestia volteo hacia ellos y puso un gesto de confucion al ver como lo estaban mirando sus compañeros.

-¿Que?- Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir a Chico bestia.

-¿Fuiste tu?- Dijo Robin señalando hacia el computador. El peliverde no entendio nada miro a su lider con cara de confusion.

-¿Y ahora que ise?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Chico bestia, ¿nos isiste una broma con ese video?- Dijo Robin con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Pero por supuesto que no- Dijo Chico bestia mientras se ponia de pie- ¿No creen que soy muy tonto para saber como funciona una computadora?- Al escucharse decir eso Chico bestia se dio cuenta de que el se habia insultado a si mismo.

-Wow...Eso... no lo podemos discutir- Comento Cyborg.

-¿¡Que estas insinuando!- Grito Chico bestia sintiendose indignado- Bueno, lo arreglaremos despues, el punto aqui es, que soy demasiado flojo para hacer un desastre como este- Dijo extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados y despues los bajo- Y otra cosa, yo hago bromas todo el tiempo con cualquier cosa, ¡pero eso no significa que tenga que destrozar la television!

-Esta bien, ya entendimos que no fuiste tu- Le dijo Cyborg para que Chico bestia se callara.

-Alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho. Las cosas no vuelan de repente y destruyen todo- Dijo Robin.

-Tienes razon, pero el problema es saber quien fue el responsable de este desastre- Dijo Raven.

En ese momento la puerta del living se abrio dejando entrar a Starfire, quien saludo, como siempre, con una gran sonrisa a todos.

-Hola, amigos, buenos di...- La Tamaraniana iso una pausa al ver el desastre que habia en el living, lo cual la dejo desconcertada- ¿Que fue lo que paso aqui?

-Es lo que intentamos haberiguar- Dijo Robin, quien se dirigio a la puerta con la intencion de salir.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-A ningun lado- Respondio y acto seguido la puerta de la habitacion se cerro dejando en suspenso a todos.

-¿Porque no me sorprende que hiciera eso?- Dijo Chico bestia rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te responda?- Dijo Raven y Chico bestia asintio- Lo hace porque unicamente el sabe lo que esta pasando.

-¿Y creen que sea algo bueno o algo malo esto que esta pasando?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Bueno, Star, las cosas no se levantan de la nada y destruyen todo lo que encuentras, asi que en la Tierra eso lo tomamos como algo malo- Explico Cyborg.

-O como algo misterioso que solo alguien capacitado como yo puede resolverlo- Dijo Chico bestia con una muy gran cantidad de orgullo en su tono.

-Chico bestia, apenas duras viendo el comienzo de una pelicula de terror ¿Como se te ocurre que puedes resolver algo como esto?- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Dije alguien capacitado como yo, pero jamas dije que yo lo haria- Dijo y luego recibio un zape en la nuca por parte de Raven por andar de chistosito.

-Al menos finge que esto te interesa- Le dijo la titan gotica.

Chico bestia estuvo apunto de responderle, pero despues decidio que no queria meterse con alguien que pudiera lanzarlo por la ventana sin que el se pudiera defender. Los cuatro titanes estuvieron hablando la mañana entera sobre la razon por la cual el living habia quedado hecho un desastre, y tanto fue el tiempo en el que se la pasaron hablando que incluso se les habia pasado la hora del desayuno y para entonces ya eran como las once y media. Otra cosa muy importante era el comportamiento de Robin. Para los titanes la forma de ser de su lider era muy normal, pues ya se habian acostumbrado a ella, pero ahora Robin se la pasaba todo el dia en una investigacion de quien sabe que y, como lo habia dicho Raven, nadie volvio a tocar ni una sola vez el tema del hermano de Robin, lo que segun Raven dedujo, lo ponia de mal humor. Y la pregunta era: ¿porque?

...

Sentados cara a cara en la sala de la mansion, Bruce y Alex se mantenian mirandose con miradas fijas y no se decian nada, lo que provocaba un inmenso silencio en todos lados; el unico sonido que se alcanzaba a oir era el del gran reloj por el que Alfred salio una vez de la baticueva. Habian pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Bruce mando a llamar a Alex, quien se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té caliente que Alfred habia ofrecido, Bruce tambien tenia una en sus manos, pero el no habia probado ni un sorbo. Alex sabia a la perfeccion lo que su tutor estaba por decir, asi que haria lo posible por acabar esa conversacion lo mas pronto posible. El chico ya se estaba hartando de tanto silencio a su al rededor y decidio que el tenia que empezar de una vez por todas la dichosa conversacion.

-Bruce, tal vez no lo hayas notado pero ya estoy aqui. Tal vez quisieras que empezemos a hablar- Dijo Alex dandole comienzo a la charla.

-Me leiste el pensamiento, muchacho- Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien, entonces,- Decia mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té- ¿de que hay que hablar?

-De nada en especial. Aunque tengo entendido que no eres un joven normal, ¿sierto, Alex?

-Tu y el lo saben perfectamente- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con nuestra conversacion?

-Nada, es solo que eso resulta ser demasiado importante, no en esta conversacion, si no en tu vida.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema, Bruce- Advirtio Alex inclinandose un poco hacia adelante.

-Lo se, pero es la unica manera de hacerte entrar en razon- Bruce llevo una mano hacia un lado de su sillon y saco un espejo que el habia puesto ahi antes de que Alex llegara, lo que le dio a entender al muchacho que ya tenia planeada la charla entre el y el chico. El millonario puso el espejo frente a Alex y en este se reflejo el rostro del joven- ¿Que ves ahi, Alex?

-No lo se... Oh, espera, creo que es el rostro de un galanazo... Un momento, soy yo- Dijo Alex, divertido.

-Que buen sentido del humor, pero necesitas ponerte serio para que me digas que es lo que vez ahi- Dijo Bruce al no agradarle la respuesta de Alex.

-¿Pues que quieres que vea? Me veo a mi, a mi rostro, mi boca, mi nariz, mis ojos y... mi cicatriz.

-Una cicatriz que tiene una historia, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, Bruce, no toques ese tema- Dijo Alex mirandole desafiantemente.

-Solo sera un momento, chico- Dijo volviendo a poner el espejo del lugar de donde lo habia tomado- No te pasara nada si oyes unas simples palabras.

-Te lo pido, no me hagas esto. Sabes muy bien que eso ya quedo en el pasado.

-Y tambien el error de tu hermano, a quien segun tu jamas podras perdonar.

-Mi hermano y mi cicatriz son dos cosas diferentes.

-¿Puedes decirme en que o porque?

-Son diferentes porque la cicatriz fue un accidente que sano y se convirtio en una marca. En cambio lo que mi hermano iso es algo que no se puede perdonar y no sana con nada.

-En eso estas muy equivocado, Alex, lo que iso tu hermano si puede sanar.

-¿A si? Dime como, porque yo no creo que haya algun tipo de sanacion para eso.

-Si la hay, se llama perdon.

-¡Ah, lo que faltaba!- Solto Alex en un suspiro- Ahora resulta que tambien eres mi psicologo ¿Que sigue? ¿Soy el rey de una nacion y no me dijeron nada?

-Tu solo piensas que la cortada en tu ojo es la unica cicatriz que tienes, ¿verdad?.

-Pues yo no veo otra mas que esa- Decia Alex al borde de que le explotara la cabeza.

-No la vez porque esta escondida en tu interior. Tienes dos cicatrizes, mucacho, una en tu ojo y la otra es el odio que tienes contra tu hermano.

-¿El odio hacia mi...? ¿Que significa eso, Wayne?

-Significa que el odio y el rencor hacia tu hermano provoco que cambiaras. No fueron los otros internos de Arkham los que te afectaron, fuiste tu mismo quien se destruyo la mente. Tanto odio y rencor te afecto la mente y te volvio loco ¿Sabes? Por un minuto pense que no ibas a aprovar el examen de Arkham, y no se lo que hiciste, pero lo aprobaste.

-Ya no estoy loco, por eso aprobe el examen- Decia Alex en su defensa.

-Nadie te esta tachando como loco, lo unico que te estoy diciendo es que hay otra cicatriz que tienes que sanar con el perdon... de tu hermano.

-¡Basta!- Grito el chico levantandose de su asiento- ¡Solo tengo una cicatriz y esta en mi ojo! No tengo otra mas que esta.

-Eso es lo que quieres creer- Dijo Bruce enfureciendo mas al muchacho, pero este se volvio a sentar y en el sillon y empezo a respirar tratando de calmar su enojo- Entre tu y yo sabemos que si hay otra.

Mientras Alex escuchaba las palabras de Bruce hacia todo lo posible por no enojarse y saltar contra el, asi que lo que mejor podia hacer en ese momento era escuchar a Bruce y apretar con bastante fuerza los poza brazos del sillon con las manos en el intento de disminuir su ira, pero mientras mas escuchaba a Bruce era mas dificil tratar de no arrancar la madera de su aciento. Por un momento sintio que se lanzaba contra su antiguo tutor, pero cerro los ojos y conto hasta diez para calmarse. Alex no lo sabia, pero Bruce notaba lo dificil que se le estaba haciendo a Alex poder mantener a raya su enojo, asi que decidio parar ya que no queria desatar la tremenda y peligrosa fuerza del muchacho.

-¿Quieres que deje de hablar?- Pregunto Bruce de manera tranquila al ver el estado del joven.

-Desde que empezaste- Respondio Alex, aflojando un poco la presion que tenia contra el posa brazos.

-Al parecer tienes una gran cantidad de ira escondida, jamas habia visto eso en alguien como tu.

-Tal vez porque tengo mis hablilidades... Ahora... ¿puedo retirarme?- Dijo Alex debido a que no creia que pudiera controlar su ira un poco mas. Y era peligroso ya que en cualquier momento se iria contra Bruce y lo volveria a internar en Arkham, cosa que por nada del mundo queria.

-Aun tenemos cosas de que hablar, Alex- Bruce estaba decidido a sacarle informacion a Alex y si eso tenia la consecuencia de que el chico cometiera un error, no le importaba.

-Pero yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo... ¿Y de que se supone que vamos a hablar ahora?

-Solo quiero aclarar algo que me dijiste en el camino- Dijo Bruce acomodandose en el sillon.

-Creo que fui muy claro cuando dije que no te diria nada ¿O es que acaso no me entendiste?

-Entendi a la perfeccion tus palabras, pero ya sabes que todos los seres humanos merecemos respuestas a nuestras preguntas.

-No siempre es asi- En ese momento la expresion de la cara de Alex paso de una furiosa a una triste y algo melancolica- A veces se responden a las preguntas... con una mentira.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Es algo que no quiero recordar, Bruce, y menos relatar.

-¿Tiene algo que ver cuando te enteraste que eras adoptado?- Alex bajo la cabeza y asintio- Ya me lo tenia en mente. ¿Y bien, porque no quieres recordar eso?

-¿¡Crees que fue facil para mi!- Exclamo Alex levantando la mirada hacia Bruce, la cual volvio a mostrar la furia y el enojo que habia mostrado Alex hace un rato- ¡Solo imaginate lo que senti cuando mi padre llego una noche, hablo con mi madre, me sentaron en la sala junto con mi hermano y dijeron que era adoptado! Fue muy traumatico para mi. Mil veces pregunte quienes eran mis padres, porque me abandonaron. Y lo unico que recibia en lugar de una respuesta era silencio ¡Solo silencio! Jamas me entere de quienes eran mis padres. Jhon y Mary murieron sin responderme esa pregunta.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que las preguntas a veces se responden con una mentira?

-Quiero decir que jamas te dan la respuesta que tu quieres- Dijo y acto seguido se levanto de su aciento- Mayormente las respuesta a las preguntas siempre son una mentira, aunque no lo creas.

Luego de decir eso Alex se retiro de la habitacion dejando solo a Bruce, quien no se espero para nada que aquella conversacion llegara a tanto. Alex parecia estar siendo demasiado afectado cuando Bruce llevo a cabo la parte en la que hablaba de su hermano y de su segunda cicatriz Probablemente fue una mala idea hablarle sobre eso a Alex aun cuando el le pidio y rogo que no tocara el tema, pero no le iso caso. Fue muy mala idea de su parte, Alex solo se quedaria en la mansion un tiempo muy corto y debia convivir con el todo lo que pudiera porque el chico ya le habia dejado claro que una vez que atravesara la salida de la ciudad de Gotham jamas lo volveria a ver por las calles de la ciudad y menos en su casa.

El té que Alfred le habia traido aun yacia en las manos de Bruce, seguramente ya estaba frio pero a este no le importo y se tomo toda la taza sin importarle que estuviera frio o caliente. No queria aceptarlo, pero mientras el y Alex estaban hablando Bruce habia sentido un escalofrio recorriendole la espalda cada vez que el muchacho hablaba. Miro los poza brazos del sillon donde habia estado sentado Alex, estos tenian marcados los dedos de Alex en las orillas y seguramente quedaron asi porque el chico intentaba controlar la ira que queria salir mientras escuchaba las palabras de Bruce ¿Quien podria dejar unas marcas asi solo por intentar controlarse? Bruce y Dick eran los unicos que sabian esa respuesta, pero Dick tenia mucha mas, pues el conocia a una persona que sufria lo mismo que Alex.

-¿Le apetece otra taza de té, señor?- Pregunto Alfred desde la puerta de sala.

-No, Alfred, muchas gracias- Dijo Bruce colocando la taza vacia en una mesita que estaba al lado del sofa- Alfred, ¿sabes donde esta Alex en este momento?

-El joven esta en su habitacion, pidio que no lo molestaran- Respondio el mayordomo.

-Muy bien... entiendo- En ese momento se escucho una explosion que venia de la ciudad de Gotham, lo que significaba que era hora de que El Caballero de la Noche actuara- Prepara el traje, Alfred.

-En seguida, señor- Dijo Alfred y despues se retiro con rumbo hacia la Baticueva.

La explosion habia sido tan grande que incluso Alex la pudo escuchar, el estaba recostado en la cama de la que una vez fue su habitacion y al escuchar el inmenso sonido se acerco a la ventana y a lo lejos logro ver una nube de humo negro exparciendose en el aire. Seguramente era otro de los villanos busca problemas que habian en Gotham, razon numero uno por la cual Alex queria irse lo mas pronto posible ya que con todo el ruido que causaban esos idiotas no lo dejarian dormir en la noche, que era su hora preferida y de Batman tambien.

Desde la ventana vio como el Batimovil salia de la mansion rumbo a la ciudad, al parecer Bruce sabia como trabajar rapido. Aunque en esos momentos estuviera enojado con el le daba lastima que no hubiera un Robin que lo acompañara como lo hacia cuando el y Dick rabajaban juntos, y no era porque quisiera tomar el lugar de su hermano, pero si Bruce le pidiera que se convirtiera en el Robin de Gotham lo consideraria solo un poco. El chico veia como el Batimovil se adentraba mas y mas al centro de la ciudad, y cuando el auto de Batman dio vuelta en un edificio, Alex perdio de vista a su tutor y lo unico que pudo hacer fue ser un buen invitado y desearle suerte en su asaña, la cual estaba seguro que podria lograr... aunque a la vez no.

-¿Le inquieta algo, joven Alex?- Pregunto la voz de Alfred desde atras.

-No lo se, Alfred- Dijo Alex sin molestarse a voltear- Pero presiento que Batman va a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Y quiere ir a ayudarlo?- Dijo Alfred con su tradicional voz de tranquilidad.

-Deseo poder hacerlo, pero no me decido. Estoy enojado con el y no quiero darle la cara ahora, pero creo que va a necesitar que alguien lo ayude con esto- En eso a Alex se le vino una idea a la cabeza- Alfred, ¿no sabes quien era el villano que causo la explosion?

-No, joven. El amo solo salio en el Batimovil sin decir nada, ya sabe como es el.

-Diablos- Murmuro-... Oye, Alfred... ¿Mi hermano se llevo su motocicleta cuando abandono Gotham?

-No, la motocicleta del amo Dick sigue en la Baticueva, el dejo algunas de sus pertenencias cuando se fue, entre ellas su vehiculo.

-Bien, preparala, va a volver a ser usada- Dijo Alex con tono decidido. Alfred solo se limito a sonreir al oir la desicion del chico y despues se retiro nuevamente hacia la Baticueva- Esto no significa nada, solo voy a ayudarlo.

Unos minutos despues aparecio Alfred anunciando que la motocicleta ya estaba lista para ser usada. Alex asintio y despues dejo que Alfred lo llevara hasta la Baticueva, donde lo primero que vio fueron todas las computadoras que Batman usaba para ver los archivos de los criminales y multiples cosas mas. Alfred le dijo a Alex que lo siguiera hacia el centro de la cueva, donde estaba la antigua motocicleta de su hermano, o como el la llamaba antes El Maravilla movil Recordo eso ya que cuando Dick salia en su motocicleta para acompañar a Batman le habia puesto ese nombre porque a el auto de Batman le decian Batimovil, y entonces Alex penso que el vehiculo de su hermano tambien necesitaba un nombre.

-Aqui tiene las llaves, amo- Dijo Alfred mostrandole una llave pegada a un llavero con la letra R.

-No me voy a tardar, Alfred, no te preocupes- Dijo tomando las llaves de la motocicleta.

-Joven, antes de que se valla ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-La que quieras mi mayordomo favorito.

-Solo de casualidad, ¿usted esta considerando convertirse en el nuevo Robin de Gotham?

La pregunta dejo pasmado a Alex por unos minutos, este despues bajo la vista al suelo pensando en que le podia responder a Alfred, pero como aun no tenia la respuesta dijo lo siguiente:

-Lo considerare- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y despues arranco la motocicleta con rumbo hacia Gotham.

El mayordomo se quedo viendo como Alex se perdia en las calles de la ciudad, y lo unico que podia hacer era desearle buena suerte al muchacho, como se la habia deseado a Dick cuando abandono la mansion de Bruce Wayne y ahora, por lo que se habia enterado, Dick tiene un equipo, un hogar y es el la cabeza de los Jovenes Titanes, los heroes de Jump City. Alfred estaba feliz por la vida que tenia Dick, tal vez algun dia lo volveria a ver pero era mejor esperar a que llegara ese momento.

**¡Hola a todos! Bien, eh aqui el septimo capitulo de Hermano, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo que me divierto mucho escribiendo mis historias (pero me gusta mas cuando dejan reviews) En fin, ¿que cren que haga Alex cuando llegue con Batman? ¿Que es lo qe Robin sabe y no se lo quiere decir a los titanes? Averiguen esto y mucho mas en el proximo episodio de Hermano. Un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Cute´lady, Dragonazabache y Krizthal. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. Alex vs el hombre bestia

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 8: Alex y Bane, el hombre bestia.**

Robin se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la torre pensando en la posibilidad de que tuviera que ir a Gotham para asegurarse de que Alex no habia salido del manicomio de Arkham como se lo habia dicho Bruce cuatro años atras. Sus pensamientos consistian en que no era muy probable que su hermano fuera a aprobar el examen psicologico, si habian metido a Alex a un lugar como Arkham debia ser porque estaba demente, loco, desquisiado, entre otras miles de cosas que tachaban a un loco. Robin estaba totalmente seguro que Alex se merecia estar en Arkham, pues el intento matarlo a el y a Bruce el dia en que estaba a punto de ser internado en el manicomio, afortunadamente lograron detenerlo y Bruce y el salieron ilesos del posible ataque de Alex, quien parecia un completo monstruo en ese momento.

Ya no queria pensar en eso.

El lider de los titanes sentia ganas de decirle a Cyborg que lo golpeara hasta que se le olvidara el tema de Alex, e incluso el sentia impulsos de cachetearse a si mismo para olvidar todo. Se recargo en una pared en el intento de descansar a olvidar todo, el chico se dejo deslizar hacia abajo hasta que quedo sentado en el piso con la mirada cabizbaja. Suspiro. En verdad estaba cansado de pensar en su hermano, suficiente tenia con la culpa que lo atormento durante cuatro años, culpa que solo era el recuerdo de Alex siendo metido al manicomio a la fuerza. Sin embargo, habia recuerdos felices entre Alex y el que Robin no se imaginaba que habian existido.

Estaba aquella vez en la que su hermano le enseño a deslizarse en el trapecio, cosa que en esos tiempos a Robin le daba miedo ya que pensaba que se podria caer del trapecio, pero de igual manera lo intento tal y como se lo habia pedido su hermano. Ese fue un dia que Dick nunca olvidara, pues ese dia casi murio en una caida de seis metros, y no supo como, pero cuando el estaba apunto de impactarse contra el piso Alex lo atrapo en sus brazos; Robin tenia siete años en ese entonces. Definitivamente era imposible que Alex hubiera llegado para salvarlo a tiempo ¡si el estaba arriba cuando Dick se callo! Mas que un momento feliz Robin consideraba eso un milagro ya que fue salvado de su muerte.

-Vaya dia- Se dijo el Chico Maravilla para si mismo- A menos que Alex fuera pariente de Flash el no pudo haberme atrapado en esa caida. Aunque Alex siempre estuvo lleno de misterios, no era alguien a quien le gustara revelar sus secretos.

Otro de los momentos felices entre el y Alex fue cuando conocieron a Bruce y descubrieron que el era el heroe de Gotham. El multimillonario habia decidido hacer a Alex su compañero, pero este lo nego y le dio su titulo a Dick, quien con mucho gusto acepto ser el compañero de Batman.

-Debo aceptar que de no ser por el no estaria con los titanes ahora... Practicamente... yo no estaria aqui si Alex no me hubiera dado a mi el lugar de Robin. De no ser por el yo no me hubiera convertido en Robin, no hubiera conocido a los titanes, no me habria salvado de la caida de seis metros cuando cai del trapecio, y... ¡Demonios!... Vaya, le debo tantas cosas a mi hermano y lo unico que hago es desear que no salga del manicomio mas horrible sobre la tierra- Al sentir toda esa culpa Robin se tapo la cara para ocultar la verguenza que sentia- ¿Pero que clase de hermano soy?

En ese momento Robin sintio como el piso se movia debajo de el, lo que provoco que saliera de su culpa y se concentrara en lo que pasaba. Cuando trato de pararse Robin no pudo contener el equilibrio y callo de espaldas al piso, eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba temblando. El lider de los titanes sacon uno de sus boomerangs del cinturon que siempre llevaba consigo y apunto este al techo, el boomerang atraveso el concreto y Robin lo jalo para asegurarse de que pudiera resistir el peso y asi fue. Robin logro ponerse en pie gracias a que se apoyo en la cuerda del boomerang, y una vez que el chico estuvo de pie coloco otra vez el artefacto en su cinturon y corrio hacia el living balanzeandose de un lado al otro chocando contra las paredes de la torre ya que no podia mantener el equilibrio pues el temblor era muy fuerte.

Robin no se daba cuenta, pero mientras el corria el techo de la torre comenzaba a agrietarse en dos partes provocando que se formara una gran grieta que avanzaba al tiempo en que el lider de los titanes corria. Cuando Robin estaba apunto de doblar la esquina del pasillo un gran pedazo de concreto callo frente a el haciendo que este se detuviera de golpe y comenzara toser ya que el concreto habia levantado bastante polvo. El chico miro hacia arriba y logro ver la enorme grieta que lo habia seguido desde que comenzo a correr. Robin siguio su camino para ya no resibir mas sorpresas y mientras corria el temblor se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte, incluso sintio que la torre T se derrumbaba. Una vez que llego a la puerta del living esta se abrio dejandolo pasar todo histerico.

-¿¡Sintieron eso!- Grito Robin y al momento todos voltearon a verlo algo confundido- ¿¡No sintieron el temblor!

-Robin... ¿que temblor?- Pregunto Chico bestia, quien no habia sentido nada parecido a un temblor.

-El temblor que acaba de...- Antes de que terminara de hablar Robin se dio cuenta que el terremoto ya se habia detenido y todo el living estaba intacto- ... pasar.

-Oye, creo que necesitas dormir mas- Le dijo Cyborg ya que el comportamiento de Robin le parecia muy inusual en el- Robin, no hubo ningun terremoto.

-Pero acabo de... Estaba... Pero el techo... Un concre... Vengan, les mostrare la grieta- Dijo y despues salio del living seguido de los demas titanes.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar que Robin habia indicado este se quedo atonico al nover la grieta en el techo ni el gran pedazo de concreto en el piso, donde se suponia que debia estar. Los titanes miraron a Robin algo confundidos, y estos, al ver que su lider estaba viendo hacia la nada se confudieron un poco a lo cual estaban a punto de preguntar algo, pero Robin comenzo a hablar interrumpiendo la pregunta que estaban apunto de hacer.

-No lo entiendo, hace unos momentos el techo tenia una gran grieta y habia un pedazo de concreto aqui- Decia Robin en medio de la histeria.

-Viejo, seguro estas alucinando cosas- Comento Chico bestia, pero eso no ayudo en nada a su lider.

-Chico bestia esto es en serio, yo senti que toda la torre estaba temblando, no estoy loco... creo.

-¿Has dormido bien ultimamente?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Si, si eh dormido bien... Aunque hay veces en las que me despierto a pensar algunas cosas.

-¿Y esas veces serian?- Interrogo Raven.

-La mayoria de la noche- Robin se sintio un completo idiota en ese instante ¡El problema era que no habia dormido bien! Se le lleno la cara de verguenza al dar su respuesta.

-¿De nuevo investigando a Slade?- Pregunto Cyborg.

El chico no sabia que contestar, no queria tocar el tema de su hermano y tal vez si aceptaba que se la habia pasado tratando de averiguar la verdadera identidad de Slade era mas sensato que decir que se la habia pasado lamentandose de haber encerrado en Arkham a su hermano. Una pequeña mentira no haria daño.

-Si, me la he pasado investigando a Slade- Acepto, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Robin por algo existe el dia y la noche, se supone que en la noche debes dormir y en el dia puedes estar trabajando todo lo que quieras- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Chico bestia tiene razon, Robin- Le dijo Starfire, quien se preocupo un poco al escuchar que su amigo no habia dormido bien en las noches.

-¿Tengo razon?- Pregunto Chico bestia, ilusionado- ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Tengo razon! ¡Oh, si, ya no sere mas el cabeza de chorlito del grupo!

El peliverde casi bailaba de la emocion que sentia, pero Raven se estaba cansando de su comportamiento y le dio un zape en la nuca para que se callara, el cual iso que Chico bestia se desplomara en el suelo.

-No tenias porque hacer eso- Se quejo el muchacho verde soltando cataratas de lagrimas por los ojos.

-Era eso o taparte la boca con cinta adesiva- Dijo Raven.

-Oigan ya calmense- Ordeno Cyborg- Robin, sera mejor que vallas a tu habitacion y trates de recuperar el sueño que has perdido en la noche.

-Creo que tienes razon, por ahora debo descansar de pensar tanto en... Slade y... descansar un poco.

-Bien- Dijo Cyborg- Pero esta vez trata de no imaginarte terremotos.

-Lo tendre en cuenta- Dijo el lider titan al momento en que se retiraba del pasillo para ir a su habitacion.

No era la falta de sueño la que habia hecho que Robin se imaginara que un terremoto habia asotado a Jump City, el en verdad habia sentido que el mundo temblaba debajo de el, y no era muy probable que se hubiera imaginado que un pedazo de concreto casi lo matara en su intento de avisarle a sus compañeros que habia un terremoto. No fueron siertas las palabras que les dijo a los titanes, el si habia dormido bien en las noche y no habia investigado el caso de Slade desde que vencieron a Trigon, el padre de Raven.

Una vez que el chico maravilla llego a su habitacion lo primero que iso fue considerar lo que le dijo Cyborg y decidio que era una buena opcion desacansar de todos los problemas que tenia con el problema de su hermano. Robin se recosto en la cama, se quito su antifaz y unos momentos despues callo domido con la esperanza de que para cuando despertara sus problemas no estuvieran peores de lo que ya estaban.

...

Mientras tanto, en Gotham al caballero de la noche no le iba muy bien con su adversario, el cual era muy conocido por el nombre de Bane. El problema parecia ser que el tipo habia conseguido una nueva droga que lo convertia en un super hombre-bestia, el cual le estaba dando problemas al vigilante de Gotham. El sujeto arrasaba con todo lo que se encontraba e incluso trataba de golpear a Batman con autos, camiones y cualquier cosa que se le atravesara a Bane. Batman habia intentado muchas veces intentar asestarle un golpe, pero el hombre-bestia era tan veloz que antes de que Batman si quiera se le hacercara al tipo este lograba golpearlo tan fuerte que lo hacia colisionarse con los puestos y tiendas que estaban al rededor.

En el momento en que Batman intentaba levantarse del lugar donde fue a parar gracias al golpe de Bane, este lo tomo de la capa y comenzo a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que decidio que ya era momento de entrar nuevamente en accion. El hombre-bestia solto la capa de Batman y este se estrello contra el frente de un auto provocando que la capa del vigilante de Gotham quedara llena de pequeños cristales y que la alarma del auto sonara haciendo un escandalo en toda la ciudad. No habia cosa en el mundo que pudiera detener facilmente a Bane y si a Batman no se le ocurria algo rapido seria el fin del Caballero de la Noche y si el permitia que eso pasara los villanos tomarian control de Gotham y quien sabe lo que podrian hacerle a los habitantes.

Bane tomo a Batman del cuello de la capucha y lo alzo frente a su cara y se preparo para darle un golpe en la cara con su gigantesco puño, pero antes de que el vigilante de Gotham sufriera el impacto una piedra bastante grande golpeo la cabeza de Bane sin causarle ningun daño, pero logro hacer que el gigante se volteara encontrandose con Alex, quien tenia en sus manos otra piedra igual a la que le habia lanzado a el hombre-bestia.

-Escuchame, gigantote, suelta a Batman y no te lastimare... mucho- Dijo Alex de manera desafiante.

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?- Pregunto Bane, quien estuvo apunto de reirse al escuchar la amenaza del chico.

-Alex- Murmuro Batman al ver al hermano de su pupilo. Que Alex estuviera ahi era todo un problema, el no podia solo contra una bestia como lo era Bane, el chico moriria o saldria malherido cuando acabara la batalla, y eso era algo que Bruce no se lo podria perdonar.

-No tengo porque decirte mi nombre, gran bestia idiota- Dijo de manera confiada. Bane se puso furico al escuchar eso que olvido por completo la batalla que estaba teniendo con Batman y solto a este para luego dirigirse en contra de Alex, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!- Le grito Bane en la cara escupiendo un poco de baba, la cual fue a dar contra la cara de Alex, quien sintio un poco de repugnancia.

-Dije que eres una gran-bestia-idiota- Respondio Alex golpeando la cabeza de Bane con el dedo indice. El chico se habia metido en un gran lio- ¿Te lo explico con palitos?

-¡Alex, no te metas con el!- Grito Batman, quien tenia en mente que ni el ni Dick volverian a ver a Alex si el perdia contra Bane- ¡Ese sujeto es peligroso, que ni se te ocurra insultarlo!

-Tranquilo, Batman, puedo domar a este idiota con un solo dedo- Dijo de manera desafiante hacia Bane.

-Escojiste un mal dia para meterte conmigo, muchachito- Amenazo Bane.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a mastodontes descerebrados como tu, gorila con exeso de bananas.

-¡AHORA VERAZ!

Bane levanto sus dos brazos y unio sus manos formando un solo puño y, acto seguido, bajo este con gran impulso hacia abajo en el intento fallido de golpear a Alex, pero este fue mas rapido y se quito del lugar a tiempo para no ser aplastado por, como diria el, el idiota de Bane. Al ver que su golpe fallo, Bane trato de asestarle otro golpe a Alex con uno de sus puños, pero nuevamente Alex desaparecio esta vez sin dejar rastro. El hombre-bestia volteo a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, pero no lo veia.

-Oye, idiota- Al escuchar ese insulto Bane se volteo hacia atras y se encontro con Alex- Me estas haciendo muy aburrida esta fiesta... Creo que ya es hora de sacar la basura. Pero como se que tienes el cerebro de un imbecil te explicare esto de tra forma.

-¡Estas perdido, niño!

Bane se abalanzo a atacar a Alex dando ataques al azar para intentar darle su merecido al chico. Cuando el sujeto menos se lo imagino, uno de sus golpes fue detenido por la mano de Alex... Esperen un minuto... ¿La mano de Alex?... ¡La mano de un simple humano!... No supo como, pero de alguna manera el chico habia logrado controlar la droga de Bane, una de las cosas que habia sido un gran problema en la vida de Bruce como Batman; tal vez el chico era mas especial de lo que Bruce pensaba.

Alex solto la mano de Bane y al momento le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que el hombre- bestia se tambaleara y callera hacia atras provocando que el piso se agrietara.

-Al parecer este tipo no es tan malo- Comento Alex.

-¡Alex, dejamelo a mi, tu apartate de el!- Grito Batman, quien apenas podia caminar.

-No lo creo, Batman, estas herido y se te sera mas dificil pelear contra este mastodonte idiota- Al escuchar nuevamen ese insulto, Bane abrio los ojos y se levanto sin que Alex se diera cuenta- Dejale este trabajo a alguien mas joven y con mas habilidades.

En ese instante Bane se coloco detras de Alex y junto sus dos manos con la intencion de aplastar a Alex de un solo golpe. Batman se dio cuenta de lo que pretendia Bane y acto seguido le aviso a Alex lo que estaba apunto de hacer el hombre-bestia, el chico volteo de pronto hacia atras y al ver que los puños del tipo se dirigian hacia el, Alex se tiro hacia el lado izquierdo de Bane y los puños de este no golpearon nada mas que el concreto de la calle.

-Oye, garndote, creo que tienes algo muy feo en tu cara... Oh, espera, ¡es tu cara de idiota!- Insulto Alex y eso provoco que la ira de Bane creciera mas.

-¡Te matare, chiquillo insolente!- Grito Bane con todo el odioposible hacia Alex.

-¿Chiquillo? Pero si tengo diesiciete años.

Bane no soporto mas la actitud de Alex y rapidamente se abalanzo contra el con el puño en alto y dando al mismo tiempo un grito de batalla que por poco aturdio al muchacho, pero este no se iba a distraer por el grito de Bane, asi que dejo el mastodonte se hacercara mas y cuando Bane ya estaba apunto de golpear a Alex, este dio un salto y sin que Bane lo notara, Alex callo en su espalda. El hombre-bestia no lograba ver al chico por ningun lado, se sintio un verdadero idiota al caer nuevamente en ese mismo truco, volteaba a todos lados, de arriba a abajo, de un lado al otro y, sin embargo, no encontraba al muchacho.

-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? ¡Sal de donde estes, niño!

-Pero si estoy frete a tus narizes, grandisimo idiota.

-Me estas empezando a hartar ¡Ven aqui para que rompa todos tus huesitos!

-Bien, tu lo quisiste.

Sin que se lo esperara, Bane recibio un golpe en la nuca despues de unos segundos de ese ataque volvio a ser golpeado en la cabeza, pero esta vez con un tubo metalico que logro hacerlo escupir varios dientes y que tambien un hilo de sangre le bajara de la boca hasta la barbilla. Bane se limpio la sangre que escurria de su boca y al voltear hacia arriba vio a Alex sosteniendo un tubo metalico en las manos con el que sin duda lo habia golpeado. El tipo le iba a regresar el favor a Alex, pero cuando este trato de levantarse, sus grandes musculos comenzaban a perder su masa muscular, lo que significaba una cosa: la droga ya estaba perdiendo su efecto. Se le habia olvidado por completo que la droga que habia conseguido solo duraria poco tiempo, y estaba tan concentrado en acabar en Alex que no tuvo tiempo de cumplir su objetivo de matar a Batman.

-Parece que ya no eres tan rudo, ¿verdad, gran bestia idiota?... ¿Pero te digo una cosa? Yo no te vi como una amenaza, incluso me parecias inofensivo. Digo, no note ningun tipo de villano peligroso en ti.

-¿No sabes quien soy yo, chiquillo insolente?

-¿Un gorila escapado del zoologico tal vez?

-¿QUE?- Mascullo Bane con bastante enojo en su rostro.

-Bueno, era eso o un elefente que se cruzo la frontera desde Africa.

-¡Te mata...!- Antes de que Bane terminara de hablar, Batman le lanzo un dispositivo en la espalda y este le solto una descarga dejando inconsiente al hombre-bestia en el piso.

-¿Decias?- Batman se le hacerco a Alex sin la minima preocupacion de que Bane despertara de pronto. El vigilante de Gotham se puso frente a Alex y acto seguido se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente al chico- Si estas planeando regañarme o darme uno de esos ridiculos discursos que le dabas a Dick solo vas a perder tu tiempo, ya sabes que no te voy a hacer caso. Ah, y que ni se te ocurra reclamarme, necesitabas ayuda y yo te la di. Esta vez te salve, Bruce, y eso no lo puedes negar.

El silencio fue lo unico que respondio por Batman, practicamente a Alex no se le iso raro que el Caballero de la Noche reaccionara asi, ya habia visto muchas veces discusiones asi con su hermano y el, y bien se podria decir que ALex ya estaba acostumbrado al oscuro silencio de Batman. Sin embargo, Alex tambien guardo silencio ya que no queria hablar de mas y hacer enojar mas al vigilante de Gotham porque en sus ojos serios y penetrantes podia ver que le decia algo asi como No necesitaba de tu ayuda o Jamas te pedi que me ayudaras, Alex

El chico se harto de todo ese silencio y decidio irse de ese lugar ya. Subio a la motocicleta de su hermano, pero antes de que Alex prendiera el motor escucho la voz de su antiguo tutor.

-Gracias, Alex- Al escucharlo decir eso, Alex volteo con mirada sorprendida hacia Batman ¿Le habia dado las gracias?- Normalmente le hubiera dicho a tu hermano que lo que iso fue una gran estupidez, pero el era solo un niño de doce años en esos tiempos y me interesaba su seguridad. Pero ahora hay diferencia entre el Robin de diesiseis años que es ahora, al niño de doce años que era antes. A ti no puedo decirte nada mas que gracias, ya tienes la edad suficiente para arriesgarte a hacer algo como enfrentar a uno de los peores villanos de todo Gotham, al igual que Dick.

Alex se quedo sin habla unos momentos. No dudaba que cuando su hermano trabajaba con el lo apartara a veces de las misiones solo para protejerlo ya que, como habia dicho el, le interesaba su seguridad.

-Wow, yo... no se que decir. Es una sorpresa que Batman me este diciendo eso. Yo me imaginaba algo asi como un regaño, pero... ¿esto? Esto es un verdad una sorpresa para mi.

-Tambien lo seria para Robin, pero como el no esta aqui no puedo jusgar su reaccion.

-Seguramente seria casi igual que la mia- Dijo mientras miraba los aceleradores de la motocicleta.

-Oye... ¿de donde sacaste esa motocicleta? Crei haberla dejado escondida en la Baticueva... ¿Estuviste husmeando por la mansion, Alex?

-No, yo sabia que mi hermano no pudo haberse ido con la motocicleta y le pedi a Alfred que me prestara las llaves para venir a ayudarte.

-Bien, si lo hiciste con esas intenciones esta bien- En ese instante se oyeron llegar las patrullas y de una de estas salio el comisionado Gordon, este se dirigio a Batman y al ver al muchacho que estaba a su lado se quedo algo extrañado- Batman.

-Comisionado.

-¿Cual fue el problema ahora?

-Bane. Al parecer consiguio una nueva droga bastante fuerte, no me estaba yendo muy bien en la pelea y de no ser por este joven- Decia señalando a Alex con la mirada- no pude haberlo logrado.

-¿Es tu nuevo compañero?- Dijo el comisionado, interesado.

Batman dudo un minuto sobre que responder, pero despues miro a Alex y como si el vigilante de Gotham le hubiera hecho una pregunta telepatica, Alex nego con la cabeza dandole la respuesta.

-No, solo es un chico que me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba- Respondio Batman.

-Muy bien. Me hare cargo de que pongan a Bane en una celda de alta seguridad y que lo esten vigilando las veiticuatro horas del dia- Decia el comisionado Gordon mientras miraba al hombre-bestia- Una vez mas, gracias, Batman- Luego dirigio su mirada hacia Alex- Y a ti tambien, chico.

Alex solo se limito a sonreir y despues encendio la motocicleta y se fue de ese lugar rumbo a la mansion Wayne. Batman tambien puso una pequeña sonrisa mientras veia al chico irse, el era algo parecido a su hermano y eso le recordaba los momentos en que el y Dick convatian juntos el crimen de Gotham. Tal vez consideraria convertir a Alex en el nuevo Robin de Gotham, pero sabia a la perfeccion lo que el muchacho responderia, asi decidio mejor no intentarlo.

-¿Sabes el nombre de ese muchacho?- Pregunto el comisionado.

-Creo que se llama... Alex- Respondio Batman de la manera seria que siempre usaba.

-Bueno, ese tal Alex debe de ser un buen peleador porque ni tu puedes derrotar a Bane a la primera.

-Debo admitir que tienes razon, es un gran peleador.

Luego de una platica con el comisionado, Batman se retiro del lugar donde habia sido el ataque de Bane y tomo el mismo rumbo que Alex habia tomado para ir a la mansion. Cuando llego a la mansion, Alfred y Alex estaban charlado y parecia ser una platica muy divertida, pues tanto Alfred como Alex se reian de lo que decia el otro. El mayordomo, al ver que su amo entraba a la Baticueva, se levanto de su aciento y fue a recibir a Batman, quien se quito la mascara de Batman y fue recibido por Alfred, quien le dijo que era un gusto verlo bien. Alex sabia muy bien que ya no tenia nada que hacer en la Baticueva ahora, asi que se levanto de su aciento y subio unas escaleras hasta que llego a la puerta que era la entrada y salida de la guarida de Batman. Antes de salir volvio a dirigir la mirada hacia Batman, quien le sonrio por segunda vez dandole a entender al muchacho que estaba satisfecho con lo que habia hecho.

**¡Hola! Aqui tienen la continuacion de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado ¿Que creen que pasara cuando Alex se valla de Gotham? ¿Batman le hara la propuesta de convertirse en Robin? ¿Alex aceptara ser el nuevo compañero de Batman? Descubran esto y mucho mas mas adelante en Hermano. Mando un gran agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Krizthal, Dragonazabache y Cute´Lady. Bueno esto es todo por un capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. De camino a Jump City

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 9: De camino a Jump City.**

Se levanto de la cama con los ojos aun adormilados y pesados, no tuvo idea de cuanto habia dormido pero cuando miro su reloj ya eran las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba que habia dormido bastante tiempo. Se puso su antifaz una vez que se sento en la cama y se quedo asi unos momentos para dejar pasar lo pesado que estaban sus ojos y cuando eso paso se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitacion para avisarles a los titanes que saldria un rato a la ciudad. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la torre de repente logro escuchar un grito que al parecer provenia de Chico bestia y, al momento de escucharlo, comenzo a correr en la direccion donde estaba el living, donde al parecer provenian los gritos de su compañero. Llego a la puerta y cuando esta se abrio no encontro nada fuera de lo normal, lo unico que encontro fue a Cyborg y a Chico bestia jugando videojuegos en el sofa.

-¡No puedo creer que haya perdido otra vez!- Gritaba Chico bestia mientras veia afligidamente la pantalla de la television.

-Pues creelo porque te eh ganado siete veces seguidas- Dijo Cyborg de forma burlona contra Chico bestia.

-¡Oh, amigo, estas abusando de tu suerte!.

¿Era eso? ¿Chico bestia habia gritado por haber perdido por septima vez contra Cyborg? De verdad que al chico le faltaba juicio, y no era por exagerar, escenas como esas se veian todos los dias cuando vivias con ese par de tontos, como diria Raven. Estuvo apunto de reclamarle a Chico bestia por su innecesario grito, pero decidio no hablar y simplemente se dirigio a tomar un vaso con agua o algo que le quitara la sed que traia. Cuando Chico bestia y Cyborg escucharon el sonido del agua de la llave voltearon y se encontraron con su lider, quien al sentir que lo miraban volteo y vio a sus dos compañeros.

-Vaya, parece que ya despertaste- Comento Cyborg- Se podria decir que dormiste mas que Chico bestia.

-Creo que ya me hacia falta dormir un poco- Dijo Robin y despues se tomo el vaso con agua que traia en la mano- Oigan... ¿donde estan Raven y Starfire?

-En sus habitaciones, la alarma no a sonado ni una sola vez y el ambiente aqui ya se estaba poniendo muy aburrido- Respondio Chico bestia.

-¿No hay ataques?... ¿Que le pasa a los villanos de ahora? Ultimamente parece que no tienen interes en atacar la ciudad.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres que ataquen Jump City?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que es muy raro que los villanos pasen tanto tiempo ausentes.

-Bueno a la proxima explicate mejor- Dijo el peliverde volviendo a su videojuego junto con Cyborg.

Robin no le iso caso al comentario del chico verde y dejo el vaso con el que habia tomado agua en la mesa de comedor, pero cuando Robin se disponia a ir el vaso exploto en cientos de pedazos, algunos casi logran atascarse en el antifaz de Robin pero este logro cubrirse con su brazo protegiendose de los cristales que habian volado en el aire. Cyborg y Chico bestia escucharon la pequeña explosion y al instante voltearon a ver hacia atras, donde se encontraba Robin aun con su brazo en los ojos, ambos titanes se extrañaron ante ver a su lider en esa posicion, pero antes de que le preguntaran que habia sucedido, sin que ninguno se lo esperara, los controles que tenian en sus manos cobraron vida de repente y uno de ellos se enredo en el cuello de Cyborg y el otro trato de hacer lo mismo con Chico bestia, pero este se convirtio en una rata y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Robin, quien no se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Robin, reacciona! ¡Algo esta pasando con los controles del juego!- Gritaba Chico bestia agitando a Robin para que este saliera del trance.

Robin cerro los ojos y despues los abrio encontrandose con Cyborg siendo estrangulado por el control del videojuego. Al ver eso Robin saco uno de sus boomerangs y lo lanzo contra el cable del control haciendo que el filo del arma cortara el cable en dos partes y, al instante, el control dejo de estrangular a Cyborg y este se quito la parte del cable que lo estaba estrangulando y lo tiro al piso para despues recuperar el aire que habia perdido. El boomerang de Robin regreso a las manos de este, pero antes de que Robin tomara el arma, el control que quiso atacar a Chico bestia tomo a Robin del cuello y empezo a estrangularlo igual que Cyborg; Chico bestia se transformo en un cangrejo y con una de sus tenazas corto el cable del control haciendo que este soltara a Robin, quien callo de rodillas al piso tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Viejo, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Chico bestia, quien ya habia regresado a su forma original.

-Si... creo que si- Decia el lider mientras se tomaba la garganta- ¿Que fueron esas cosas?

-Al parecer los controles del videojuego tomaron vida- Comento Cyborg al tiempo en que tomaba uno de los controles con sus manos metalicas- ¿Que pudo haber causado que tomaran vida propia?

-Tu dinos, tu eres el genio del equipo- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Quiza Control Fenomeno los controle desde algun lugar- Supuso el lider titan.

-No es muy probable, ese tonto no es tan listo para intentar matarnos con nuestras propias cosas.

-Bestia tiene razon en eso.

-¿Tienen alguna otra opcion? No hay otro villano en la ciudad que controle la tecnologia mas que Control Fenomeno.

-¿Pero que tal si un nuevo villano se infiltro en la ciudad y sabe controlar la tecnologia desde muy lejos y ahora quiere acabar con nosotros como lo han querido hacer los otros villanos?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Me repites la pregunta? Hablaste muy rapido- Dijo Cyborg.

-No me hagas repetirlo- Pidio Chico bestia.

-Ya basta. No importa si hay un nuevo villano en la ciudad, hemos acabado con muchos y no creo que este sea un problema. Ademas, si lo encontramos lo haremos pagar y le daremos una leccion que no olvidara- Dijo Robin.

-Ok no esta tan mal tu idea, pero el problema es como vamos a saber quien es el causante- Dijo Cyborg.

-Todo a su tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendremos que averiguar quien es ese loco... Loco...Locos... Un loco es llevado a un manicomio para curar su enfermedad mental, ¿no es asi, Cyborg?

-Pues si, para eso estan los manicomios.

-Cyborg, ¿que tan seguro es el Asilo de Arkham?

-¿El Asilo de Arkham?- Robin asintio- En Gotham dicen que tiene la mejor seguridad de la ciudad, pero no se piensa lo mismo de Jeremias Akham porque gracias a el se han escapados muchos presos, es un bueno para nada segun los ciudadanos.

-¿Puedes averiguar si alguien a salido de ese manicomio con el permiso del director?

-Creo que si, pero... ¿para que quieres saber?

-Me parece que ya tengo la respuesta a todo lo que ha estado pasando. Una vez que tengas la informacion de Arkham, llamame, no estoy muy seguro que este tipo saliera del manicomio pero... quien sabe.

-De acuerdo, en este momento ire a revisar el computador.

-Bien. Chico bestia, quedate con Cyborg, yo ire a la ciudad un rato.

-¿Y se puede saber para que?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Luego de haber dicho eso, la puerta del living se cerro dejando a Cyborg y a Chico bestia solos otra vez. No tenian porque extrañarse del comportamiento de su lider, Robin estaba asi desde el dia en que recibio la llamada de Batman y recordo algo sobre su hermano, quien, segun tenian entendido los titanes, era uno de los internos de Arkham.

...

En la parada de autobuses de Gotham Alex se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera junto a Bruce y Alfred, quienes decidieron acompañarlo para despedirse de el. Alex ya estaba apunto de irse de Gotham para empezar una nueva vida en Jump City, y como Bruce sabia que no podria llevarse el dinero que le dio en las manos durante todo el transcurso del camino decidio regalarle la antigua mochila de Dick, quien la habia usado varias veces cuando asistia al colegio de Gotham. Alex no hacia nada mas que acomodar unas cuantas cosas que llevaba en la mochila, entre ellas estaba un sobre con bastante dinero para empezar una vida, un cambio de ropa, el numero telefonico de la mansion y el almuerzo que Alfred le preparo para el viaje. El chico traia unas gafas oscuras en ese momento, queria llegar a Jump City sin ser reconocido por su hermano y la mejor forma de hacerlo seguramente era ocultando su identidad.

-¿Sabes donde hospedarte?- Pregunto Bruce, mirandolo seriamente.

-Ya encontrare un apartamento por ahi, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- Dijo Alex volteando a verlo.

-Tengo mucho de que preocuparme. Alex, acabas de salir del Asilo de Arkham, por supuesto que tengo de que preocuparme.

-Creo que habiamos dejado muy en claro que no volveriamos a hablar de mi vida en Arkham.

-Lo se, pero creo que deberias quedarte en Gotham un tiempo mas, no creo que todavia estes reabilitado.

-Tranquilisate, no me metere en ningun problema. Ademas ya estoy bastante grandesito para no saberme cuidar solo.

-Dudo mucho eso, Alex, no eres lo suficientemente maduro.

-Si pude vencer a la bestia idiota a la que no le podias ganar, estoy bastante seguro que eso significa que ya soy lo suficientemente maduro.

-Que lograras vencer a Bane no significa que puedas lidiar con todos los villanos que se te presenten.

-Claro que puedo. Es mas, despues de que llegue a Jump City veraz en los periodicos que un nuevo heroe llego a la ciudad.

-¿Planeas convertirte en un heroe?

-Si. Mira, puede sonar loco pero cuando eres normal no haces nada divertido. Y siendo un heroe al menos puedes patear el trasero de unos cuantos villanos.

-¿Y planeas usar capa?

-No, seria un problema si usara una de esas. Podria tropesarme y los villanos se escaparian y se perderia la diversion. Solo usare una mascara y un traje que me cubra todo.

-¿Y ya pensaste en el nombre? Porque siendo alguien que oculte su identidad necesitas un nombre falso.

-Ya pensare en algo, no planeo convertirme en heroe en cuanto llegue a la ciudad. Primero tenfo que allar un lugar donde hospedarme. Luego, tengo que pensar bien si quiero o no cargar con la responsabilidad de convertirme en un superheroe. Y por ultimo, tomar en cuenta que los heroes de Jump City no estaran muy felices de saber que un aficionado quiere pasarse por uno de ellos.

-Segun tengo entendido los Jovenes Titanes siempre aceptan nuevos miembros.

-No desde que uno de ellos los traiciono.

Cuando escucho eso, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Bruce fue la clasica pregunta que haria alguien al escuchar algo como eso: ¿como lo supo? Se supone que cuando ocurrio la traicion Alex aun estaba en el Asilo de Arkham, y era imposible que se pudiera enterar de algo asi, aunque tambien podia ser probable que tuviera algun contacto en el manicomio.

-No te molestes en preguntar como lo supe, solo lo se y ya- Bruce estaba apunto de decirle algo mas, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de su mayordomo.

-Amo Bruce, joven Alex, el autobus ya viene en camino- Anuncio Alfred, quien desde lejos vio al vehiculo venir hacia la estacion.

-Bueno, creo que este es el adios- Comento Alex.

-Un adios que durara mucho, pues segun tengo entendido no volveras a poner un pie en Gotham- Dijo el multimillonario de la ciudad.

-¿Sabes? Creo que fui muy duro contigo al decirte eso, asi que creo que me volveras a ver en algunos años o meses, quien sabe- Dijo mientras ponia una mano en su hombro.

Fue en ese instante cuando el autobus que se dirigia a Jump City se detuvo frente a ellos, lo cual lleno de alegria a Alex porque estaba apunto de iniciar desde cero.

-Cuidate- Le dijo Bruce dandole el ultimo abrazo.

-Tu tambien trata de no salir lastimado con eso de ser Batman- Dijo el chico mientras le correspondia.

-Hasta luego, joven Alex- Le dijo Alfred.

-Nos vemos, Alfred- Dijo dandole un ultimo abrazo a este tambien- Agradesco mucho que me sacaras de Arkham, Bruce, pero no puedo agradecertelo mas que con un simple gracias. Aunque tal vez pueda patear el trasero de algunos villanos en tu nombre.

-Me conformo con que no has estupidezes... Ahora sube, el autobus ya se va.

Alex le dedico una ultima sonrisa a su tutor y al mayordomo, luego tomo su mochila y despues subio al autobus, en el cual habian algunas personas con el mismo destino. Le toco un aciento en la ventana y desde ahi vio por ultima vez las caras de Bruce y Alfred, este ultimo lo miraba con un poco de tristesa dandole a entender a Alex que no queria que se fuera, pero por mas que intentara considerarlo no podia quedarse cerca del lugar en el que desperdicio cuatro años de su valiosa vida. Miro a Bruce una vez mas antes de que el autobus partiera, este tenia su clasica mirada seria en el rostro, Alex no sabia muy bien lo que significaba eso, pero tal vez era una expresion de orgullo o quien sabe porque con Bruce Wayne no se sabia nada. Cuando el autobus empezo a avanzar, lo ultimo que Alex iso fue mover la mano de un lugar a otro en señal de despedida, la cual le respondio Bruce y Alfred con una sonrisa deseandole buena suerte. Despues el autobus tomo mas velocidad y de un momento a otro Alex perdio de vista los rostros de Bruce y Alfred. Pero no tenia de que preocuparse, el sabia que todo estaria bien bajo la sombra de Batman.

...

En una cabina telefonica Robin sostenia con desespero el telefono que estaba en sus manos. Acababa de hacer una llamada a Bruce y al parecer no habia nadie en la mansion Wayne ya que nadie se molestaba en responder el telefono; habia estado ahi como media hora y nadie respondia aun. Quiza Bruce tuvo que ir a confrontar a algun villano, pero de igual manera Alfred estaria ahi para contestar el telefono de la casa, ¿que estaba pasando? Robin tenia que sacarse la duda que tenia sobre su hermano de una vez o la cabeza le explotaria.

Colgo. Lo mas probable era que Bruce y Alfred salieran para atender algun asunto en las empresas Wayne. Salio de la cabina telefonica y se quedo pensando un momento en que podria estar pasando en Gotham... pero, ¿que tal si no fue una emergencia en las empresas la que iso que nadie contestara el telefono? Tal vez lo que Bruce dijo fue sierto y... ¡Alex salio de Arkham!

El solo pensar en algo como eso le ponia la piel de gallina, ademas de Slade y el Joker, Alex era otra de sus pesadillas mas profundas, podia sonar ridiculo que le diera miedo su propio hermano, pero desde el dia en que intento matarlo a el y a Bruce no podia verlo ni en pintura. Si ni Bruce ni Alfred se encontraban en la mansion eso solo significaba una cosa: Alex ya estaba de canmino a Jump City. Que desgracia la suya, un loco que se decia llamar su hermano venia de camino a su ciudad y quien sabe los problemas que causaria una vez que pusiera un pie en la ciudad. En ese instante sono su comonicador, no queria hablar con nadie, pero tal vez se trataba de un asunto importante asi que abrio el aparato y en la pantalla aparecio Cyborg.

-¿Que ocurre, Cyborg?- Pregunto el lider titan.

-Ya tengo la informacion que me pediste de Arkham- Respondio este al otro lado de la pantalla- ¿Quieres venir a revisarla?

-Estare alla en un momento- Dijo y despues cerro el comunicador y lo guardo en su cinturon- Ahora solo me queda esperar que no haya sido mi hermano el que este en esa informacion.

Robin se alejo de la cabina telefonica y despues subio en su motocicleta y se dirigio hacia la torre T. Seria una verdadera desgracia que se encontrara con el nombre de Alex en la pantalla del computador diciendo que acababa de salir del manicomio. Si su hermano habia salido del manicomio no podria impedirlo desde donde estaba, y seria una verdadera locura ir hasta Gotham para armar un escandalo y terminar peleando con Alex, algo que no haria ni aunque estuviera loco, pues Robin sabia que tenia mucha desventaja contra su hermano mayor, no por ser grande, fuerte y alto como cualquier otro hermano mayor, sino que Alex tenia habilidades especiales que podrian mandar a Robin tres metros bajo tierra si se atrevia a enfrentar a su hermano en una pelea.

Cuando llego a la torre dejo la motocicleta en la cochera junto al auto de Cyborg y despues corrio hacia el living lo mas rapido que pudo mientras subia las escaleras. Le dio coraje que la cochera estuviera tan lejos del living, y para colmo los pasillos a veces parecian no tener fin, pero en cuestion de minutos llego a su destino. La puerta automatica se abrio de inmediato cuando el llego y lo primero que vio fue a Cyborg y a Chico bestia cerca del computador revisando la informacion que consiguieron para Robin.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que tenemos aqui?- Dijo Robin mientras se hacercaba al computador.

-Velo por ti mismo, no consegui informacion sobre el Asilo de Arkham pero si un periodico en la red que tal vez te pueda interesar.

-Dejame ver- Dijo el lider titan hacercandose al computador. En la pantalla aparecian varias fotografias de Bruce Wayne y de un chico como de diesisiete años a su lado, pero Robin no le presto mucha atencion a las fotografias, lo que en verdad lo dejo pasmado fue lo que leyo en el periodico-"...Hoy en la mañana se vio a el famoso multimillonario Bruce Wayne en la entrada del Asilo de Arkham, donde se pudo apreciar como un joven atravesaba las puertas del manicomio y fue recibido por el empresario. No se sabe si Bruce Wayne tiene lazos con este muchacho, pero este afirma que el multimillonario es como un padre para el. Lo unico que este muchacho nos dijo fue que se llamaba... Alex Grayson...""

Al leer el nombre de su hermano Robin abrio los ojos en impresion, la peor de sus pesadillas estaba libre. ¿Bruce se habia vuelto loco o que? ¿Como se le ocurria dejar salir a Alex de Arkham? Todas esas preguntas se le venian a la cabeza a Robin a cada segundo, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era que Alex estaba libre ¡y de camino a Jump City!

-¿Pasa algo, Robin?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-No- Respondio, con la cabeza al borde de la gran explosion- Cyborg, ¿Raven sigue en su habitacion?

-Si, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Necesito hablar con ella de algo muy importante- Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitacion- Que ni se les ocurra hacer una tonteria mientras regreso.

-Uy, ¿que le pasa?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Creo que es mas importante averiguar de que quiere hablar con Raven. Ultimamente Robin a estado muy raro, ¿no crees?

-Siempre a sido asi, ¿que no?

Cyborg se encojio de hombros y solo miro la puerta del living preguntandose que era lo que Robin queria hablar con Raven.

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer esto, aqui esta la novena parte de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado a todos. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Cute´Lady y a Krizthal por sus grandes e inspiradores Reviews. Bueno, esto a sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	10. La historia de mi hermano

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 10: La historia de mi hermano.**

Todas las luces de la habitacion de Raven estaban apagadas y la unica luz que alumbraba la habitacion de la titan era la de las multiples velas que estaban al rededor suyo. Ella meditaba tranquilamente en medio de las velas que ya empezaban a derretirse y esto ocasiono que el piso quedara un poco manchado con la cera de las velas. El dia estaba tan aburrido que Raven no se molestaba ni en salir al living, asi que decidio pasar el rato meditando para asi poder tener mejor control en sus habilidades emocionales, que serian un verdadero peligro si no las mantenia a raya. Pero en un momento su meditacion fue interrumpida gracias a unos golpes en la puerta que lograron sacarla de su estado de relajacion. Raven suspiro y se levanto del piso apagando las velas que estaban a su al rededor con su capa dejando un olor a humo por todos lados. La chica abrio un poco la puerta y se encontro con el rostro de su lider, quien parecia estar mas serio de lo normal.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Dijo ella con el clasico tono sombrio que utilizaba.

-Necesito que me digas, con detalle, como funcionan exactamente tus poderes- Dijo Robin.

-Crei que ya sabias eso, Robin.

-Si lo se, pero el problema es que... No importa, solo respondeme esto, ¿la telekinesis funciona a base de tus emociones o que?

-Yo puedo controlar la telekinesis porque asi me lo concedio Azar, Robin, y tambien fue gracias a ella que los puedo controlar a base de mis emociones.

-Pero ¿tambien se puede controlar de otras formas?

-Algunos la practican durante varios años y no son magos ni hechiceros.

-Y dime, ¿existen magos en la Tierra?

-Normalmente se les conoce como ilusionistas pero si, si hay magos aqui.

-¿En Jump City tambien?

-Oye, ¿desde cuando tan interesado en esto?- Dijo Raven abriendo completamente la puerta.

-Eso no importa ahora, Raven, lo que quiero sabes es que tan peligroso seria enfrentarse a alguien con el poder de la telekinesis.

-Depende del estado de animo de tu contrincante. Si tu enemigo esta furico lo mejor seria retirarte de la batalla para mantenerte a salvo; si esta triste el poder es mayor, pero yo te recomendaria que no atacaras a nadie con ese poder. Me tomo mucho tiempo mantenerlo bajo mi control y aun me es dificil controlarlo.

-¿Como se derrota a alguien con el poder de la telekinesis?

-Tienes que ser ingenioso y rapido. Pero yo te recomendaria que usaras la cabeza para poder salir vivo de la pelea... Ahora dime, ¿porque tanto interes en saber sobre esto?

-Luego te dire. Gracias por la informacion- Dijo Robin y despues se retiro del pasillo dejando a Raven un poco confundida ¿De cuando a aca el lider de los titanes se interesaba por saber de la telekinesis? Robin se estaba volviendo loco sin duda alguna.

-¿Que le pasa?- Dijo Raven y despues cerro la puerta y se adentro en su habitacion para seguir meditando.

Mientras tanto Robin iba de camino nuevamente hacia la cochera de la torre, no tardo mucho en llegar ya que iba corriendo. Al poco rato Robin salio de la torre montado en su motocicleta nuevamente hacia la cabina telefonica, ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que intento llamar a la mansion Wayne y dudaba que en ese momento no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Detuvo la motocicleta de golpe una vez que llego a la cabina telefonica y acto seguido bajo de su vehiculo, entro a la cabina telefonica, marco el numero de la mansion Wayne y espero a que alguien contestara. Si Alex ya estaba de camino a Jump City tenia que estar completamente seguro de que asi era, pues Robin no queria preocuparse por nada y no esperar un dia que jamas llegaria.

-Vamos, vamos, que alguien conteste- Decia con desespero Robin mientras sostenia el telefono. En ese momento se oyo la voz de alguien del otro lado de la bocina y Robin supo al instante de quien se trataba- ¿Bruce?

-_¿Robin?- Contesto Bruce desde la bocina del telefono- ¿Eres tu?_

-Si, si soy yo. Oye, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

_-¿Que se te ofrece, muchacho?_

-Alex, ¿donde esta Alex en este momento? ¡Porfavor dime que sigue en Arkham!

_-Lamento desilucionarte, chico, pero tu hermano salio esta mañana de Arkham- A Robin se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso- Ya va de camino a la ciudad._

-¡¿Que cosa? ¡Bruce, ¿como se te ocurre dejarlo salir de Arkham?

_-Tu hermano merecia libertad, Robin, el estuvo encerrado en el Asilo de Arkham durante cuatro años. Solo imaginate el tormento que debio pasar en todo ese tiempo._

-No se si lo recuerdas ¡pero intento matarnos!

_-Sabes muy bien porque lo iso. Tu tambien hubieras intentado matarme si en estos momentos te estuviera encerrando en Arkham._

-¡Mentira, lo sabria bien porque lo hiciste! Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Bruce, cuando mi hermano llegue a la ciudad te juro que si hace algo lo sacare a patadas.

_-Alex me prometio que no haria estupidezes, no creo que tengas porque preocuparte._

-¿Y como rayos sabes que va a cumplir su promesa? Alex no es confiable.

_-Recuerda que es tu hermano. Debes ayudarlo, tu y Alex son familia._

-¡ESE TIPO NO ES MI HERMANO!

Despues de decir eso Robin colgo con fuerza el telefono y recargo su cabeza en el vidrio de la cabina con el deseo de golpear a alguien para desquitarse y sacar el enojo que traia dentro de si ¿Como pudo decir eso? Apenas hace unas horas habia dicho que le agradecia a su hermano por haberle regalado el titulo de Robin, lo que le permitio conocer a los titanes. Sintio ganas de volver a marcar el numero de la mansion y decirle a Bruce que no quiso haber dicho eso, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiria tan facilmente.

Salio de la cabina telefonica y volvio a subir a su motocicleta, pero sin que se lo esperara una gota de agua callo en su nariz, lo que lo iso voltear hacia arriba encontrandose con el cielo completamente nublado lo que le dio a entender al lider de los titanes que estaba apunto de llover. Encendio su vehiculo y se dirigio rumbo a la torre T para tratar de salvarse de la lluvia, pero no tuvo tanta suerte y cuando ya estaba a mitad del camino la lluvia logro alcanzarlo, y para su desgracia no traia su casco consigo.

Una vez que llego a la torre T dejo la motocicleta en la cochera y se dirigio a su habitacion para cambiarse de ropa ya que podria pescar un resfriado si seguia con la que traia puesta. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo se encontro con Starfire, quien al ver que Robin estaba ampapado se quedo un poco confundida.

-¿Robin?- Dijo Starfire al ver como estaba su amigo- ¿Porque estas tan mojado?

-Sali un momento de la torre y empezo a llover, pense que podria llegar antes de que la lluvia callera pero no tuve tanta suerte- Dijo Robin mientras el piso empezaba a llenarse de agua.

Starfire solto unas pequeñas risitas, pero se tapo la boca con las manos para no exagerar sus carcajadas.

Robin sabia que Starfire no se estaba burlando de el, a ella solo le parecia gracioso verlo asi y el hubiera hecho lo mismo si viera a Raven, a Cyborg, a Chico bestia o a ella en el mismo estado que el.

-Y dime Robin- Empezo a decir Starfire calmando sus carcajadas- ¿Porque saliste de la torre?

-Aaah... Necesitaba atender unos asuntos con Batman... Nada importante.

-Bueno, pero deverias cambiarte de ropa. Podrias resfriarte o contraer una enfermedad.

-Lo tendre en cuenta... Oye, Star, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Porsupuesto, amigo Robin. ¿Que es lo que te interesa saber?

-Es sobre asuntos familiares... Eh... ¿Tu... tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Pues tengo a mi hermana Blackfire... ¿No la recuerdas?

-Oh, si, si, si la recuerdo. Pero... antes de que tu y ella fueran enemigas... ¿Como era tu relacion con ella?

-Pues digamos que desde niñas siempre conviviamos juntas, pero al crecer Blackfire comenzo a pelear por la corona de Tamaran y desde entonces fuimos enemigas.

-Que mal... Y ¿como te sientes sabiendo que tu y tu hermana estan peleadas?

-No muy bien, pero desde que quiso tomar el control de Tamaran me da gusto que los Centauri la hayan tomado presa en los calabozos del palacio. Si Galfore no estuviera al mando yo misma me atraveria a...

-Suficiente, Star, ya me di cuenta que tienes mucho rencor contra tu hermana.

Normalmente Starfire tenia un caracter amable, comprensivo, alegre y todo eso que hacia agradable a una persona como ella. Pero verla hablando del odio que tenia cotra su hermana hacia que cualquiera que la conociera a la perfeccion la desconociera al instante. Robin sabia muy bien lo que Starfire sentia, y no la podia culpar, habia vivido algo parecido con su hermano hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, lo siento- Se disculpo la Tamaraniana- Creo que tengo mucho rencor contra Blackfire.

-Te entiendo, Star, yo tambien tuve un hermano- Dijo Robin bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Hablas de Alex?- Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano Robin sintio unas enormes ganas de gritarle en la cara a Starfire que no volviera a mencionar ese nombre en su presencia, pero no podia actuar asi frente a alguien como ella.

-Si- Respondio Robin conteniendo sus ganas de gritar- Parece que tu y yo estamos igual de peleados con nuestros hermanos.

-Robin, no deseo hacerte enojar pero, ¿podrias hablarme un poco de tu hermano?

Por poco y estuvo apunto de gritar que no lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero Robin logro mantener a raya su temperamento y peso un momento si queria o no cotarle la historia de su infancia a Starfire. Penso en irse del pasillo y dejar a Starfire sin conocer la historia de su hermano, pero seria demasiado descortez dejar a una chica como ella con la palabra en la boca, cosa que Robin hacia muchas veces cuando no queria hablar de algun tema con alguien. Pero ahora solo estaban el y Starfire. Tal vez no haria daño contarle algo sobre su pasado tan... frustrante.

-No creo haga ningun daño hablar un poco de eso contigo- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa- ¿Por donde quieres que empieze?

-Por donde tu quieras estaria bien, Robin- Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bueno, mi hermano siempre fue una persona muy agradable... hasta hace cuatro años. Pero antes de que conocieramos a Bruce y que nuestros padres murieran el y yo eramos lo que no somos ahora. Alex nunca, y no te estoy mintiendo, nunca dejo que me hiciera el mas minimo rasguño. Hubo una vez en la que casi me muero en una caida y antes de tocar el piso Alex logro detener el impacto y cai en sus brazos. No se ni supe como lo iso, solo se que cuando yo cai del trapecio Alex estaba del otro lado de la cuerda y no en el piso.

-Vaya- Dijo Starfire en medio del asombro- ¿Era muy rapido?

-Los postes median como seis metros, no creo que pudiera bajarlos a tiempo para alcanzarme... Bueno, continuo... Despues de que Alex me salvara le pregunte mil veces como habia llegado tan rapido, pero lo unico que el me respondia era "Yo siempre estare ahi para cuidarte", cosa que no me parecia una buena respuesta a la pregunta que le hacia. Pero conforme paso el tiempo eso ya no me importo y lo unico que hacia era pasar el tiempo con mi hermano. Alex era mi idolo en ese entonces.

-¿Tu idolo? ¿Que significa eso?

-Es cuando aprecias mucho a una persona o es tu modelo a seguir... ¿Quieres que continue?- Starfire asinto- Bien, Alex y yo no eramos hermanos legitimos, el fue adoptado y era un año mayor que yo, pero a pesar de eso nos queriamos como si fueramos verdaderos hermanos. Jamas se supo quienes eran los padres de Alex, practicamente mis padres lo encontraron abandonado en la calle siendo un niño muy pequeño, y mis padres, con el deseo de tener un hijo, lo adoptaron y le dieron nuestro apellido; un tiempo despues naci yo. Te podra parecer increible pero desde que Alex tenia siete años empezo a practicar en el trapecio y cuando cumplio los nueve podria desirse que ya era todo un preofesional. Cuando nuestros padres murieron Ale me prometio que todo iba a estar bien, pero esa, de muchos otras promesas que me habia echo, fue la unica en la que me mintio.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Starfire, quien se habia interesado mucho en lo que Robin le estaba relatando- ¿Que fue lo que paso, Robin?

-Pues todo comenzo despues de que Bruce nos adoptara... fue un dia que jamas podre olvidar...

_"El Batimovil entro a la guarida del vigilante de Gotham, ahi dentro los esperaban Alfred y Alex, este ultimo ya era un niño de trece años, un niño que guardaba un gran secreto y que pronto se daria a conocer. Una vez que el Batimovil se detuvo Batman y Robin bajaron del auto; el primero se mostraba serio como siempre era de esperarse y el segundo lo primero que iso fue correr y abrazar a su hermano, quien recibio el abrazo con gusto y despues se preparo para escuchar la aventura que Dick empezo a contarle._

_-¿Y no te dio miedo pelear con el Joker?- Le dijo Ale a su pequeño hermanito de doce años._

_-¿Con ese payaso? Claro que no, Alex, ¿como le voy a tener miedo a alguien tan ridiculo como el?_

_-No lo se, tal vez porque es el peor villano que esta ciudad jamas haya visto._

_-Pues yo no le tengo tanto miedo. Y menos aunque me haya disparado..._

_-¿¡Que te que!- Exclamo Alex al escuchar lo que habia dicho su hermano- ¿Como que te dispararon, Dick?_

_-Tranquilo no fue tan malo, la bala solo me paso por un lado, no hay nada de que preocuparse._

_-¡¿Que no hay nada de que preocuparse? Te dispararon, Dick, ¿eso no es para preocuparse?_

_-Pues si no me paso nada entonces no- Dijo Dick de manera desafiante._

_-Imaginate lo que hubiera pasado si la bala no te hubiera pasado por un lado_

_-Alex, tu ya no necesitas cuidarme, ahora tengo suficiente edad para saber cuidarme solo. No necesito que mi hermano mayor este pegado a mi todo el tiempo._

_-Le jure a nuestros padres que te mantendria a salvo, no puedo romper esa promesa._

_-Bueno, no la rompas ¡pero dejame a mi en paz!_

_Luego de eso Dick subio por las escaleras de piedra y salio de la Baticueva, pues no queria ver el rostro de su hermano en un buen rato. Alex se habia quedado en blanco al escuchar lo que su hermanito le habia dicho, que Dick ahora fuera el compañero de Batman no significaba que el papel de Alex como su hermano mayor disminuyera de un dia a otro._

_-Joven Alex- Escucho la cordial voz de Alfred y eso basto para hacerlo voltear hacia el frente encontrandose con las miradas de el mayordomo y de Bruce, quien solo se habia quitado la capucha del traje- ¿Esta bien?_

_-Ah... Si, si estoy bien- Mintio el chico y despues fruncio un poco el seño mirando hacia otro lado._

_-¿Seguro que estas bien, Alex?- Pregunto Bruce._

_-¡Acabo de decirte que si!- Grito el chico y despues se retiro por las escaleras._

_-¿Le pasara algo al joven Alex?- Pregunto el mayordomo a su amo._

_-No lo se, Alfred, pero sera mejor averiguarlo, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando esta de malas._

_Alfred y Bruce salieron de la Baticueva y cuando cruzaron por la puerta secreta vieron a Alex sentado en el sillon de la sala con el seño fruncido y moviendo el pie una y otra vez desesperadamente. Bruce se hacerco al muchacho y le toco el hombro, Alex, por reflejo, volteo al instante haciendo que Bruce levantara un poco su mano al ver la reaccion del muchacho, quien parecia estar bastante enojado. Alfred, Bruce y Dick sabian que las emociones de Alex eran una amenaza, y el tambien lo sabia, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. El habia renunciado a ser Robin porque no queria causar problemas en la ciudad, y que mejor forma de poder hacerlo que no salir a la luz del dia. Lo que su hermano le habia dicho en verdad lo habia puesto furico, Alex le habia hecho la promesa a sus padres que cuidaria de Dick, y que este se tomara como lo mas normal del mundo un disparo no le agradaba en nada; le interesaba la seguridad de Dick, ¿de cuando a aca eso era un delito contra los hermanos? _

_-¿Te sientes bien, Alex?- Le dijo Bruce._

_-¿Que acaso no te conformas con un simple si?- Respondio Ale de mal humor._

_-Alex, no me hables de esa manera- Alex solo guardo silencio y desvio la mirada a otro lado- ¿Que es lo que te esta pasando? Nunca me habias hablado con ese tono._

_-¡Creo que yo tambien tengo drecho a enojarme, ¿no lo crees, Wayne?_

_-Joven Alex, calmese porfavor- Pidio Alfred tratando de calmar la tension ue habia en ese momento._

_-¡No me calmare hasta que este idiota sepa que tambien tengo derecho a estar enojado!_

_Dick, quien estaba encerrado en su habitacion, logro escuchar los gritos de Bruce y Alex, lo que provoco que Dick saliera de su habitacion y bajara las escaleras hasta llegar al escalon del medio, donde veia como Bruce y Ale llevaban a cabo una discucion ue Alfred trataba de calmar. Pero el mayordomo fue apartado por la mano de Alex y acto seguido le dio un golpe en la quijada a Bruce, el cual iso que este callera sentado en el sofa mas cercano. Dick no se pudo creer lo que acababa de ver, ¿como que Alex habia golpeado a Bruce?._

_El multimillonario se levanto del sillon limpiandose el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba desde dentro de la boca hasta la punta de su menton. Dick bajo todos los escalones y se quedo viendo con atencion lo que estaba a punto de suceder; Bruce se hacerco hacia Alex firme y con su mirada penetrante y fija posada en el. Alex no le tenia ni el mas minimo miedo a esa mirada, a exepcion de Dick, quien no podia fallar ni desobedecer sus ordenes ni una sola vez o Bruce le pondria aquella mirada que tanto asustaba al hermanito de Alex. Bruce estaba por recalcarle algo a Alex, pero este se puso mas furioso y de repente el candelabro de la mansion exploto haciendo que diminutos pedazitos de cristal calleran al piso haciendo que Dick tuviera que ponerse los brazos en los ojos ya que no traia su antifaz y algun cristal podria incruztarse en su ojo._

_-¡Ahora escuchame bien, Bruce, ya no soy el niño de nueve años que se mudo aqui el dia de la muerte de sus padres! ¡Soy capaz de muchas cosas y se cuidarme solo!_

_-¡Alex, solo tienes trece años!- Le replico su tutor._

_-¡Pero estas conciente de que no soy un niño de trece años normal, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Tus habilidades son algo especial, Alex, no las desperdicies en algo que no debas hacer!_

_-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con ellas!_

_Al momento de gritar eso Dick entro a la sala, el podia ser el hermano menor pero que Alex fuera un misero año mas grande que el no cambiaba nada, el tambien podia dar su opinion y mas cuando se trataba de defender al que es como un segundo padre para el. Dick se hacerco a Alex de manera desafiante y lo agarro del cuello de la camiseta haciendo que Ale volteara en su direccion._

_-¡No le hables asi a Bruce, Alex! ¡Deberias estar agradecido con el. Nos a apoyado mucho ¿y tu lo golpeas en lugar de agradecerselo? ¡Ese no es el Alex en el que yo me queria convertir!_

_-¡Tu no entiendes lo que esta pasando Dick!- Dijo soltandose del agarre de su hermano. En ese instante un jarron de porcelana exploto- ¡Si el Joker traia un arma consigo Bruce debio advertirtelo!_

_-¡Pero el no sabia que ese payaso seria capaz de usar un arma como esa!_

_-¡EL JOKER ES CAPAZ DE TODO, DICK! Si te hubiera pasado algo haria que Bruce pagara por no cuidarte._

_-Ya es suficiente, Alex, vete a tu habitacion en este instante._

_-Como ordene, patron- Dijo el chico con gran cantidad de sarcasmo- Solo que... hoy... no le hare caso a las ordenes de un viejo idiota._

_-¡Alex!- Esta vez fue Alfred quien grito._

_Y entonces empezo una pelea entre Bruce y Alex._

_A cada rato Alex hacia que las cosas explotaran por todo el alrededor y le daba golpes fuertes a Bruce en la cara, estomago, higado y en otras partes del cuerpo, pero Bruce se los regresaba con la misma intencidad que Alex lo hacia, pero a este ni parecian afectarle en lo mas minimo. Alfred se habia llevado a Dick a otra parte, pues siendo un niño de doce años no podia presenciar un acto como el que Bruce y Alex llevaban a cabo. Bruce no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando con ese chico, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no debia provocar mas de lo que estaba a Alex o podria suceder algo malo._

_-¡Ya basta, Alex!- Exigio Bruce mientras bloqueaba un ataque del muchacho._

_-¡En tus sueños!_

_Despues Alex corrio hacia el otro lado de la habitacion y tomo un pedazos del jarron de porcelana ue habia explotado cuando desato toda su ira. Estuvo apunto de encajarle la filosa punta a Bruce, pero este adivino las intenciones de Alex y le quito el pedazo de porcelana de una patada, haciendo que este callera a una larga distancia lejana de la mano de Alex. Con un movimiento rapido, Bruce tomo a Alex del cuello y lo dejo caer en el piso, el multimillonario aprovecho eso y tomo el fragmento de porcelana en sus manos. Pero al momento de tomarlo, Alex se avento encima de el haciendo que Bruce perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se tambaleara hacia adelante y atras._

_Alex derribo a Bruce al piso y comenzo a golpearlo en la cara, pues no se podia contener y debia desquitarse con algo y rapido. Bruce detuvo uno de los golpes de Alex y despues lo empujo con sus piernas y al instante volvio a ponerse en pie con el pedazos de porcelana bien empuñado. Alex tambien se puso en posicion de guardia y unos momentos despues se avalanzo contra Bruce, quien al momento de ver como Alex se iba en su contra preparo el fragmento de porcelana y lo dirigio en direccion a la cabeza de Alex. Pero de pronto Bruce recupero la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo; no podia encajarle a un niño de trece años la punta de un pedazo de porcelana, menos tratandose de alguien como Alex, porque desde el momento en que el y Dick fueron adoptados por Bruce este al instante, se convirtio en su padre._

_-¡Bruce, no!- Se oyo gritar la voz de Dick desde la entrada de la sala._

_Bruce, al instante, disminuyo la fuerza con la que tenia agarrado el puntiagudo fragmento, pero sin que se lo esperara, Alex no se detuvo y antes de que Bruce pudiera detener el ataque la punta del fragmento logro rozar el ojo de Alex de tal manera que le quedo una enorme cortada que le corto la mitad de la ceja y acabo un poco mas abajo de la nariz. Alex se detuvo por completo y grito al mismo tiempo en que se tapaba el ojo con una de sus manos, y de entre los dedos de esta un liquido rojo comenzaba a deslizarse por la mano del chico. Cuando Ale retiro su mano del ojo la cortada que tenia en la cara estaba totalmente roja y de esta se deslizaba un diminuto rio de sangre que bajaba hasta la barbilla del muchacho._

_Alex reviso su mano y al ver que esta estaba manchada en sangre y que la punta del pedazo de porcelana tambien lo estaba su furia crecio y volvio a correr para atacar a Bruce, este estaba apunto de bloquear el ataque, pero de repente Alex callo al piso- . Bruce no supo lo que habia pasado hasta que vio que Dick tenia en sus manos un sarten, con el que sin duda habia golpeado a Alex. El multimillonario veia claramente en los ojos de Dick lo asustado que estaba, y no podia culparlo, el tambien estaria asi si su hermano se hubiera vuelto loco de repente..."_

-Despues de eso Batman, Alfred e incluso yo decidimos que seria mejor encerrar a Alex en Arkham, pues nos dimos cuenta de que estaba loco- Dijo Robin terminando de relatar la historia mientras miraba al suelo, volviendo a vivir eso que penso que ya habia quedado en el pasado.

-Por Dios... ¿en serio paso todo eso, Robin?- Dijo la Tamaraniana, quien no podia creer que Robin hubiera sufrido todo eso.

-Lamentablemente si- Dijo Robin y seguidamente estornudo. El chico miro a Starfire y ambos se rieron al escuchar el estornudo de su lider- Creo que deberia irme a cambiar.

-Seria lo mejor, podrias resfriarte- Le dijo Starfire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, te veo despues- Dijo y despues volvio a estornudar- Adios.

-Adios- Dijo Starfire para despues retirarse del pasillo y tomar camino rumbo al living.

Despues de que Starfire se perdio de la vista de Robin, este tomo camino hacia su habitacion para poder cambiarse de ropa, y mientras caminaba iba estornudando, estornudando y estornudando. Tal vez debio haber considerado cambiarse de ropa antes de contarle la historia de su hermano a Starfire.

**Hola a todos los ue acaban de leer esto, aqui tienen el decimo capitulo de Hermano, espero y que les haya gustado a todos. ¿Que creen que pase cuando Robin y Ale se encuentren cara a cara? ¿Quedra Alex matar a su propio hermano? Averiguen esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de Hermano. Nos vemos hasta entonces. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Salvado por el menos deseado

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 11: Salvado por el menos deseado.**

La noche callo en la ciudad de Jump City. En la entrada de la ciudad se veia, a lo lejos, unas luces amarillas que se hacercaban mas y mas conforme el autobus que llevaba a la ciudad havanzaba por el puente. En su interior se veia a Alex Grayson recargando la cabeza en la ventanilla del vehiculo mientras se abrazaba de la mochila gris que Bruce Wayne le habia regalado y mantenia sus ojos cerrados dando a entender que el chico estaba dormido. El viaje habia durado varias horas y Alex habia quedado dormido unas horas antes de llegar a Jump City, al igual que alguno de los pasajeros que estaban en el interior del transporte. Alex estuvo viendo por la ventana todo el camino, tratando de memorizar cada detalle del paisaje para poder recordar como era el cielo y la tierra antes de que lo encerraran en Arkham, pero despues de un tiempo el muchacho termino recostado en la ventanilla.

Luego de varias horas de viaje el autobus paro frente a la estacion de Jump City dejando que escapara un pequeño ruido por detras que logro despertar a Alex, quien se levanto pesadamente del lugar en el que habia mantenido recostada su cabeza. Dirigio su mirada a la ventanilla y al darse cuenta de que ya habia llegado a su destino se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo su muchila gris y despues bajo del vehiculo para estirar las piernas de una vez por todas.

-Bien, ya estoy aqui, el unico problema es conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche- Comento Alex mientras se colocaba su mochila gris en la espalda- Bueno, cada quien a lo suyo.

En eso, Alex comenzo a caminar a la salida de la estacion de autobuses y no se encontro con nada mas que las calles desoladas y algunos faros encendidos, pero el que estaba encima de el parpadeaba a cada rato y Ale no lograba captar mucho la calle en la que estaba. Se harto de estar parado ahi y empezo a caminar por las calles de la ciudad en la oscura y fria noche de la ciudad, pero comparado con lo que era Gotham en las noches, el ambiente en Jump City parecia de lo mas agradable.

Mientras iba caminando por la calle Alex se encontro con un pequeño edificio, el cual tenia como letrero unas letras resplandecientes de color rojo con orillas azules que decian: **Hotel**. Un lugar como ese no seria el hogar que Alex estaba pensando que tendria cuando llegara a Jump City, pero no podria encontrar otro lugar abierto en toda la ciudad que le ofreciera hospedaje.

-Es mejor que nada- Dijo Alex ya que no le convencia mucho el estado del lugar.

Entro al hotel y se hacerco a la recepcion. Toco el timbre y al instante una puerta que estaba detras de el escritorio del recepcionista se abrio y dejo pasar a una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años vestida con una blusa blaca abotonada con un pequeño letrero bordado en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la blusa con el nombre de Sara y tambien con unos pantalones de mesclilla. La mujer tenia cara de pocos amigos y si Alex penso que las condiciones del hotel se veian deplorables no se imaginaba como debian de estar todos los empleados, aunque no se veia a nadie mas que a la recepsionista.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo, joven?- Pregunto Sara sin mucho animo.

-Eh... Me... gustaria hospedarme aqui por un tiempo ¿Se puede?- Dijo Alex al no saber como hablar frente a la recepsionista.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Dijo mientras sacaba una gran libreta y la ponia encima del escritorio.

-Alex Grayson, mi nombre es Alex Grayson.

-¿Tienes alguna mascota contigo?

-No- Respondio el chico algo etrañado por la pregunta.

-Bien, porque aqui no se admiten mascotas- Dijo Sara mientras terminaba de escribir el nombre de Alex en la gran libreta.

_-Uy, a esta si le hurge marido, o quien sabe, tal vez ya se divorcio._

-Bien, señor... Alex Grayson, su habitacion es la ciento treinta y cuatro- Dijo mientras sacaba una llave de el mismo lugar de donde habia sacado la libreta y se la entregaba a Alex- Que tenga buenas noches.

-Y... ¿en que piso esta mi habitacion?

-Quinto piso- Respondio ella señalando hacia arriba con el dedo indice.

-Gracias.

Tomo la llave que le habia entregado la recepsionista y se dirigio hacia el ascensor que estaba cerca de las escaleras, pero antes de que tocara el boton se escucho la voz de Sara.

-El ascensor no sirve. Prueba las escaleras- Dijo Sara sin molestarse en voltear a verlo.

-Deberian considerar poner un letrero que diga fuera de servicio, ¿no cree?

-Yo no tomo las desiciones aqui.

-Pues digale a quien sea que tome las desiciones que ponga, al menos, un letrero.

-¿Vas a subir a tu habitacion o no?

Por un momento Ale quiso darle una leccion de modales a gritos a esa... señora, pero como el era menor de edad iba a parecer una de esas escenas de hijo peleando con su madre. Alex se contuvo a abrir la boca y subio por las escaleras, las cuales parecian ser infinitas ya que sus piernas se habian cansado cuando ya estaba por subir el cuarto piso; definitivamente un ascensor no le caeria mal a ese "hotel" si es que asi se le podia llamar a ese lugar. Cuando por fin llego al quinto piso tuvo que recargarse en la pared para poder recuperar el aire que las escaleras le habian hecho perder, ahora solo le quedaba buscar su habitacion y tomar una buena siesta en la cama, pero quien sabe, en las condiciones que estaba ese lugar Alex ya tenia en mente el tipo de personas que deberian vivir en ese lugar.

Estuvo recorriendo todo el pasillo revisando el numero de la puerta tratando de encontrar el numero de la habitacion que le habia tocado.

-Ciento treinte dos, ciento treinta y tres y ciento treinta y cuatro... Aqui es- Dijo Alex al ver el numero que estaba pegado en la puerta, solo que el cuatro habia desaparecido- Mas vale que mi estancia aqui sea, por lo menos, algo agradable.

Coloco la llave en la puerta y despues se la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalon para no perderla y tener que hablar con la recepsionista otra vez. Abrio la puerta del cuarto y despues de atravesar el marco cerro la puerta y despues se dio media vuelta encontrandose con algo que por supuesto era el sinonimo de un basurero.

La habitacion era todo un desastre. No tenia nada mas que una television pequeña, una cama sin sabanas, paredes bien desgastadas, una cocina sucia, un refrigerador oxidado, una ventana rota y llena de polvo, un sofa frente a la television que por cierto estaba desgarrado por todos lados y un comedor de madera que pareciera que las termitas se lo habian devorado completamente. Alex se quedo con los ojos como platos cuando vio el estado de su departamentom ¿Que clase de hotel era ese? Al menos alguien deberia de encargarse de limpiar ese lugar, ¿no?

-¿En que me eh metido?- Dijo soltando su mochila en el piso. En ese instante sintio como algo se movia debajo de el y se encontro con una rata mordiendo su zapato, Alex no se esforzo mucho y solo movio su pie rapidamente y la rata salio volando a otro lado- Salubridad deberia cerrar este lugar- Agrego y recibio el concreto de una pared desbordarse en el suelo llenando de humo toda la habitacion- Y mas vale que sea rapido.

Despues de que el humo desapareciera de la habitacion Alex decidio que seria una buena idea descansar un rato en su "comoda cama", la cual despidio mucho humo en cuanto el muchacho se avento a esta, pues esa era su forma de comenzar a dormirse. Se quito los zapatos y los avento por ahi. Despues, el chico puso su cabeza en la almohada y luego de unos minutos de haber escuchado los ruiditos que hacian las ratas y los constantes crujidos del piso se quedo dormido esperando poder encontrar algo mejor que ese "hotel" para la mañana siguiente, y quien sabe, tal vez lograria ver a su hermano una vez mas. Pero hasta que ese momento se presentara debia soportar estar en ese apestoso lugar del cual esperaba poder salir pronto.

...

A la mañana siguiente:

Cyborg y Chico bestia se encontraban sentados en el sofa del living mirando con tristeza el lugar en el que antes habia una television, pero desde que Chico bestia y Robin descubrieron que la television habia sido aniquilada por el sofa ya ni siquiera sabian que hacer. La television era lo unico que los apartaba de todo el aburrimiento que habia cuando los villanos no atacaban la ciudad y Chico bestia no pensaba jugar unos juegos de mesa con Cyborg.

-Amigo, esto es peor que tratar de verte leer un libro infantil- Comento Cyborg.

-No te lo voy a nega... ¡OYE!- Exclamo Chico bestia al darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir su compañero.

-Hablo en serio, viejo, de todos nosotros tu no eres el mas brillante del equipo.

-Pero si el mas apuesto... ¿cierto?- Dijo Chico bestia esperando que aun hubiera esperanzas para el.

-Si, claro- Respondio el titan cibernetico con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo-Bueno, estamos aburridos, no hay television, la alarma no a sonado. Presiento que este sera el dia mas aburrido para nosotros.

-¿Y porque solo para nosotros?

-En primer lugar porque nuestro lider se la pasa investigando, Raven meditando y a Starfire no le importa que el dia este aburrido.

-Ay, necesitamos un milagro.

Y como si el destino hubiera escuchado a Chico bestia, la alarma de la torre empezo a hacer un escandalo por toda la torre. Chico bestia y Cyborg se levantaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En ese instante tambien llegaron Robin, Starfire y Raven, quienes habian escuchado el sonido de la alarma desde sus habitaciones.

-¿Que pasa, Cyborg?- Dijo Robin al atravesar la puerta del living.

-Plasmus esta atacando el estacionamiento de la ciudad- Informo Cyborg.

-¿Plasmus? Oh, cielos ¿que ese sujeto jamas descansa?- Comento Chico bestia.

-Los villanos jamas descansan, Chico bestia, y nosotros tampoco- Dijo el lider titan- Parece que es hora de actuar ¡Titanes, al ataque!

En ese momento cada uno de los titanes salio de la torre en camino al estacionamiento; Cyborg iba en su auto junto con Raven y Chico bestia, Starfire volaba y Robin conducia su motocicleta a la misma velocidad que Cyborg. Llegaron a su destino en pocos minutos y fueron testigos de como un grandisimo monstruo de baba morada hacia volar autos por donde pasaba provocando que las personas que estaban ahi salieran gritando del lugar mientras que Plasmus hacia volar sus autos por todas partes provocando explosiones y desastres.

Robin detuvo la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que Cyborg detuvo su auto y todos los titanes se quedaron viendo el desastre que estaba provocando Plasmus en el estacionamiento. Ninguno de los heroes podia poner alguna cara de sorpresa al ver al enorme monstruo de baba, pues este era uno de los villanos que atacaba constantemente la ciudad; no era novedad que Plasmus estuviera molestando tan temprano.

-Y bien, ¿cual es el plan, Robin?- Dijo Raven.

-Derrotarlo, ese es el plan- Dijo el lider de los titanes mientras sacaba unos dispositivos de su cinturon y se los lanzaba a Plasmus, estos explotaron un segundo despues y Plasmus, al sentir el daño el monstruo de baba se volteo hacia atras encontrandose con sus viejos enemigos.

-Nos esta mirando- Comento Chico bestia señalando a la furica mirada de Plasmus.

El gigantesco monstruo corrio hacia los titanes y todos estos se pusieron en guardia al ver que Plasmus se dirigia en su contra. Starfire se adelanto a atacar y comenzo a lanzarle una lluvia de Starbolls que iso que Plasmus se distrayera un poco, entonces Cyborg entro en accion y preparo su cañon lazaer para despues atacar a Plasmus con varios rayos sonicos, provocando que el monstruo baboso se enojara mas y le lanzara al titan cibernetico una ola de baba morada, la cual provoco este callera al piso cubierto de la baba morada del monstruo.

Aqui fue cuando Robin y Chico bestia atacaron. Chico bestia se convirtio en un pterodactilo y Robin dejo que este lo llevara volando hasta la cabeza de Plasmus, donde Robin incrusto tres dispositivos que debian explotar en cuestion de un minuto. Plasmus se dio cuenta del movimiento de Robin y logro tomarlo con su gigantesca mano y comenzo a presionar la mano haciendo que Robin intentara safarse del agarre, pero la presion que Plasmus mostraba era muy fuerte y al lider de los titanes ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Raven se dio cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba Robin, asi que levanto dos autos y los lanzo en contra de Plasmus, estos acertaron a dar en la mano del monstruo provocando que se partiera en dos y dejando a Robin libre del agarre del gigantesco villano. El chico maravilla estuvo apunto de sufrir un gran impacto en el piso, pero Starfire llego a tiempo y tomo a Robin en brazos deteniendo el ataque. La Tamaraniana puso a su lider en el piso y este se quito la baba que habia en su traje y en su cabello.

-Gracias, Star.

-No hay de que agradecer, Robin- Le respondio esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Robin- Llamo Raven desde atras haciendo que el chico maravilla volteara- Plasmus nos esta empezando a dar muchos problemas, ¿que es lo que quieres que hagamos?

Justo en el momento en que Raven dejo de hablar un gran gorila verde se estrello en el piso en medio de los tres titanes, quienes sabian perfectamente quien era. Un poco despues de que Chico bestia se hubiera estrellado en el piso este volvio a su forma original y se sento al mismo tiempo en que ponia una mano en su cabeza para calmar el dolor que le provoco el impacto.

-¿Es idea mia o Plasmus nos esta dando mas problemas que antes?- Dijo chico bestia.

-Definitivamente es idea tuya. Hemos derrotado a este tipo muchas veces y no dejaremos que gane hoy- Dijo el chico maravilla.

-¿Cual es el plan, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire al ver que Plasmus se empezaba a comer los desperdicios de una tuberia que saco por debajo del concreto de la calle.

-Raven, necesito que distraigas a Plasmus con lo que sea- Raven asintio- Chico bestia, Starfire, quiero que ustedes ataquen a Plasmus justo en el momento en que se distraiga con Raven.

-¿Y tu que haras?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Voy a buscar a Cyborg y cuando de la señal el y Starfire atacaran a Plasmus al mismo tiempo, ¿fui claro?- Todos asintieron- Bien, entonces a trabajar.

Al recibir la orden de su lider, Raven, Chico bestia y Starfire se dirigieron hacia Plasmus, quien aun seguia tomandose los desechos de la tuberia que habia sacado del suelo. Raven iso lo que Robin le pidio y estiro su mano hacia la tuberia que Plasmus tenia en mano, y despues de un momento la tuberia se escapo de las manos del monstruo y despues se enrollo en este dejando inmovilizado a Plasmus. Entonces llegaron Starfire y Chico bestia y comenzaron a golpear a Plasmus; Starfire con sus Starbolls y Chico bestia se habia convertido en un rinoceronte y atacaba una y otra vez los pies del monstruo de baba morada, quien ya no tenia paciencia para lo que le estaban haciendo. Plasmus intento liberarse del agarre de la tuberia, pero Raven apreto mas el gigantesco tubo y trato de calmar a Plasmus lanzandole multiples veces los autos que estaban abandonados por todas partes, pero lo unico que la titan hechicera consiguio fue que Plasmus se enfureciera mas y empezara a liberarse del agarre en el que Raven lo habia apresado.

Mientras los tres titanes convatian contra el monstruo, Robin buscaba como loco a Cyborg por todas partes y aun no lo encontraba, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg, ¿donde estas?- Gritaba Robin en el intento de que Cyborg lo escuchara- ¡Necesitamos que nos ayudes, Cyborg!

Pero no le respondia mas que el silencio y los rugidos de Plasmus que se podian escuchar a varios metros.

-¿Donde se metio?- Se pregunto. Entonces escucho unos gemidos que venian desde muy cerca de donde estaba el, podria tratarse de algun ciudadano atrapado y tal vez necesitaba ayuda.

Robin corrio hasta el lugar donde se escuchaban los gemidos y se encontro con una gran masa morada que sin duda pertenecia a la baba de Plasmus. Robin se hacerco al charco de masa morada y comenzo a retirar la baba de quien quiera que estuviera atrapado por ahi. Cuando el chico maravilla retiro un poco la baba de Plasmus se encontro con Cyborg, quien parecia estar atrapado en la masa morada del monstruo.

-Cyborg, llevo buscandote mucho tiempo - Decia Robin quitando el resto de la baba morada.

-Yo tambien llevo mucho tiempo atrapado aqui- Dijo Cyborg y acto seguido se escucho una explosion que iso que ambos titanes voltearan.

Se encontraron con el cuerpo de Plasmus sin cabeza, pero era algo que Robin ya tenia previsto, pues sabia que los tres dispositivos que habia insertado en la cabeza del monstruo habian estallado ya, cosa que no sirvio de mucho porque en poco tiempo la cabeza de Plasmus se volvio a regenerar y el monstruo volvio a esforzarse para safarse del agarre de la tuberia que Raven habia usado para atraparlo, el unico problema era que la titan ya no podria contener mas el estar tratando de contener a Plasmus.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda- Comento el titan cibernetico.

-Y mucha. Plasmus a estado bastante incontrolable y nos esta dando demasiados problemas.

-¿Cual es el plan, eh?

-Es muy simple, cuando de la señal tu y Starfire atacaran a Plasmus, esto tal vez lo derribe y con un poco de suerte tal vez quede noqueado.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Cuando tu y Star disparen contra Plasmus le lanzare unos cuantos explosivos para asegurarnos de que la caida sea dura y lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsiente.

-Me agrada la idea- Comento el titan cibernetico- Vamonos, no creo que Raven pueda soportar tener mas apretada esa tuberia.

Ambos titanes corrieron hacia el monstruo de baba y cuando Strafire vio como se hacercaban sus amigos iso lo que Robin le pidio y volo hasta donde estaba su lider y Cyborg. Una vez que la joven etraterrestre llego Robin le ordeno a ambos que se prepararan para cuando diera la señal. Pero por otro lado Raven ya no pudo soportar mas tener las tuberias tan apretadas y solto a Plasmus al acabarse parte de sus energias. Chico bestia fue advertido del movimiento de Raven cuando vio la tuberia caer, asi que dejo de golpear a Plasmus y se convirtio en un chita saliendo lo mas rapido posible de ahi para no terminar aplastado por el gigantesco tubo.

Al ver que Plasmus quedo libre Robin dio la señal a los titanes y de inmediato Starfire y Cyborg entraron en accion lanzandole a Plasmus lazers sonicos y Starbolls al mismo tiempo, sin embargo esto no servia de mucho ya que el monstruo baboso aun seguia en pie pero estaba perdiendo algo de equilibrio. Robin no dudo ni un poco y corrio hacia Plasmus para despues lanzarle varios explosivos que por fortuna llegaron al pecho del monstruo. Un instante despues estos hicieron explosion y Plasmus perdio completamente el equilibrio balanzeandose hacia adelante y atras; el chico maravilla dedujo que el monstruo caeria hacia atras, pero sin que se lo esperara, cuando Plasmus se balanzeo hacia adelante este callo completamente al frente apunto de aplastar a Robin, quien quedo paralizado al ver que Plasmus estaba apunto de hacerlo pure.

Starfire, en medio del desespero, le grito que reaccionara y se moviera, pero Robin no alcanzo a escuchar lo que su compañera le dijo y se quedo observando como Plasmus estaba apunto de aplastarlo.

Pero sin que nadie se lo esperara, algo tomo a Robin de la cintura y lo empujo hacia el lado izquierdo del monstruo, lo cual logro salvar a Robin pero el y quien quiera que lo hubiera salvado terminaron callendo en el piso observando como Plasmus se desplomaba en el suelo levantando mucho polvo una vez que el impacto se llevo a cabo. Robin se levanto del suelo y comenzo a sacudir su traje y desues volvio la vista a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se llevaron un gran alivio al ver a su lider sano y salvo, este los saludo con la mano indicando que todo estaba bien, pero como aun no conocia a la persona que lo habia salvado tuvo que voltear hacia atras para darle las gracias.

-Oye, amigo, muchas gracias por...- Se detuvo al ver el rostro de su salvador.

Muchas veces Robin penso que algun dia veria cosas que no fueran verdad, ¿pero eso? ¿Que ya se habia vuelto loco? No... No estaba loco. Robin estaba viendo claramente a la persona que lo habia salvado de ser aplastado por Plasmus. ¡Pero por supuesto que lo reconocia! ¿Como olvidarlo? Esa cara, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese cabello, esa... cicatriz en su ojo. No lo podia creer... Alex... su hermano... ¡Su hermano habia aparecido para salvarlo!

Robin se quedo mudo por un momento, ahi, frente a el, se encontraba Alex Grayson mostrandole aquella sonrisa que desde niño le habia regalado varias veces. Esa era unas cosas que mas le traia recuerdos de su hermano: su sonrisa. Podria sonar ridiculo, pero hasta sus ojos reflejaban muchos momentos entre el y Alex. Lo que menos queria era recordarlo, y ahora, como si el destino lo odiara, aparecia.

-Vaya, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi- Dijo Alex para despues dar unas pequelas, pero notables risas- Ah y... ¿de que me querias agradecer?

-Eres tu... T-tu eres Alex... El Alex que Batman y yo encerramos hace cuatro años en Arkham- Decia Robin al no saber como reaccionar ante la repentina aparicion de su hermano.

-Si, ya se que ese soy yo... ¿Y como has estado, Dick? Llevo siglos sin verte.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?- Dijo el lider titan endureciendo un poco su voz.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir al hermano que no has visto en cuatro años?- Respondio Alex, indignado.

-¡No me gusta repetir las cosas! ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Bueno, acabo de salir de Arkham y decidi empezar desde cero... aqui... en TU ciudad.

-¿Y porque aqui? ¿PORQUE AQUI? ¿NO PUDISTE IRTE A OTRA PARTE COMO METROPOLIS O ALGO ASI?

-No queria irme tan lejos. Ademas, queria saber como estaba mi hermanito menor.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme asi! ¡Yo no soy tu hermano!

-Ya lo se, no tienes que repetirmelo- Dijo Alex con toda la calma del mundo- Se que yo fui el adoptado. El que no llevo la sangre de la familia. Ese que solo fue llamado hijo porque lo recojieron en la calle. Incluso soy aquel a quien abandonaron sus propios padres.

-Bueno, a mi no me importa que te hayan abandonado, lo unico que quiero saber es porque estas aqui y porque decidiste empezar "desde cero" ¡AQUI!

-Queria volver a verte, Dicky. Al parecer aun sigues concervando tu titulo como Robin- Dijo y luego volteo hacia atras encontrandose con el resto de los titanes- Esos deben ser los llamados Jovenes Titanes... y... si no me equivoco, tu debes de ser la cabeza de grupo.

-Yo soy el lider de Los Jovenes Titanes, somos los heroes de la ciudad de Jump City y mas te vale que no hagas ninguna tonteria porque yo y mi equipo nos haremos cargo de ti.

-Tranquilo, Dick, yo no vine a buscar problemas en esta ciudad. Al contrario, vengo a desacerme de todo el tiempo perdido en Arkham.

-Pues yo opino que deberias de seguir en Arkham.

-¿Sabes?... Empiezo a creer que no te gusta mi estancia aqui.

Al escuchar eso Robin se quedo con la boca abierta, en definitiva Alex no habia cambiado en nada, seguia siendo el chico que Robin habia conciderado su hermano, lo unico diferente en el era que habia crecido y tambien que tenia esa cicatriz en la cara.

-Alex- Llamo Robin tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar y de golpear a su hermano- Solo te advierto, que no quiero volver a verte otra vez.

-No te prometo nada- Dijo y despues le revolvio el cabello a su "hermano".

Robin quito la mano de Alex de su cabello y despues agarro a este del cuello de la camisa para agarrarlo a golpes, pero al ver la mirada tan tranquila y la sonrisa de Alex, Robin supo que aunque el lo golpera Alex seguia siendo su hermano lo golpeara o no. El chico maravilla solto a Alex y acto seguido se dirigio hacia su motocicleta para despues perderse de la vista de todos.

Los otros titanes se quedaron confundidos al ver la escena que Robin y el chico habian armado hace unos cuantos momentos. Todos se quedaron viendo al chico unos cuatos momentos y este no se percataba de las miradas de los titanes, pero de repente volteo y le clavo las miradas a todos haciendo que los titanes dieran un brinco del susto que se llevaron a exepcion de Raven, quien solo se le quedo mirando al joven percibiendo que el y Robin tenian alguna especie de rivalidad o algo asi. Despues de un momento Alex se retiro del lugar dejando a los compañeros de Robin algo confundidos.

-Oigan, ¿Robin tendra algo con este tipo?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Al parecer tienen alguna especie de rivalidad. Si Robin estuvo apunto de golpearlo significa que algo hay en ese sujeto que no le agrada mucho a nuestro lider- Dijo Raven.

-¿Creen que quiera contarnos un poco sobre el?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Siendo Robin no te lo aseguro mucho- Comento Cyborg nuevamente.

-Vi algo en ese chico, tal vez no sea un muchacho normal como aparenta ser.

-¿Que quieres decir, amiga Raven?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Lo que quiero decir es que el tipo con el que estaba hablando Robin no es alguien normal.

-¿Dices que puede ser como nosotros?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Algo asi, pero no podemos preguntarle a Robin, eso lo sacaria de quisio.

-Pero- Empezo a decir Chico bestia, a quien ya se le estaba ocurriendo una idea- Podemos preguntarle al sujeto.

-¿Que cosa?- Dijeron el resto de los titanes al unisonido.

-Si, piensenlo; no podemos hablar con Robin sobre este chico, pero si podemos preguntarle todo lo que queramos a este chico. No creo que tenga mal caracter, hasta parece agradable.

-Las apariencias engañan, Chico bestia. Este sujeto puede ser peligroso y tal vez por eso Robin se enojo al verlo.

-Tambien es una opcion, pero nosotros no podemos criticar lo que no sabemos- Dijo Raven.

-Yo creo que nuestro compañero bestia tiene razon- Dijo Starfire- Podriamos averiguar en donde esta su hogar y pedirle que nos de informacion sobre lo que hay entre el y Robin.

-Star tiene razon, no podemos quedarnos callados cuando se ve algo como esto. Tenemos que investigar bien en donde vive este amigo, ir a su casa, preguntarle algunas cosas y obtener la informacion sobre el y Robin- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Raven, Cyborg, ¿ustedes que es lo que opinan?- Dijo Starfire.

-Yo digo que no perderiamos nada con intentarlo- Respondio Cyborg- ¿Y tu Rae?

-Da igual, podriamos ponerlo en su lugar si intenta hacernos algo.

-Muy bien, ¿cuando empezamos a investigar?- Dijo Chico bestia frotandose las manos de una forma muy escalofriante.

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer esto, aqui les traigo la continuacion de Hermano, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. ¿Que pasara ahora que Alex y Robin se reencontraron? ¿Podran los titanes averiguar sobre el pasado de Alex y Robin? ¿Que dira Alex cuando se encuentre con los titanes? Aberiguen esto en los siguientes capitulos de Hermano, hasta entonces esperenme. Quiero mandar un gran agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Spantanjaller, Dragonazabache, Cute´Lady y Krizthal. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. Una verdad que no se espero

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 12: Una verdad que no se espero.**

De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, de todas las cosas que Robin no soportaba ¿exactamente a el le tenia que pasar eso? Robin podia soportar muchas cosas, pero de tantas personas que habian en todo el mundo, ¿a el le tenia que pasar eso? Y de tantas cosas que no soportaba, ¿exactamente su hermano tenia que aparecer? Y lo peor del caso era que Alex se quedaria a vivir en Jump City, eso significaba que Robin lo soportaria el resto de su vida cada vez que saliera de la ciudad. Por un lado queria sacar toda esa ira que quiso escapar al momento de ver a Alex, pero otra diminuta parte le agradecia por haberlo salvado pero lo que mas sentia era odio.

Robin estaba en la sala de entrenamiento de la torre T golpeando un saco de box el cual colgaba desde el techo. El chico matavilla necesitaba urgentemente desquitase con algo y que mejor que golpear un saco de box para calmar tu ira; el llevaba ahi como uno quince minutos golpeando una y otra vez el saco de box de la sala de entrenamiento, el cual ya empezaba a descocerce por tantos golpes que Robin le daba, este habia llegado completamente furico a la torre T, golpeo y pateo las paredes de los pasillos una y otra vez tratando de desquitarse con algo, pero lo unico que consiguio fue que la mano le doliera mucho. Asi que decidio golpear algo lo mas pronto posible para desquitarse. Cada golpe que le daba al saco de box Robin lo consideraba como un golpe a su hermano, por esa razon no habia parado de estar lanzandole golpes una y otra vez .

-¿Empezar desde cero?- Decia Robin al tiempo en que golpeaba el saco de box- ¿A quien cree que va a engañar con eso? No soy un idiota para saber lo que este sujeto esta planeando.

Para Robin el hecho de que su hermano estuviera fuera de Arkham era el peor castigo de su vida, y lo era porque una enorme cantidad de culpa lo invadio desde el momento en que Alex fue internado en el Asilo de Arkham para mantenerlo seguro, lo que Robin no pudo entender hasta despues de un tiempo. Por un lado estaba la culpa que sentia al saber que la persona que por su culpa habia quedado presa en uno de los peores lugares del mundo ya estaba libre, y otra parte estaba decepcionada consigo mismo porque la historia que le habia contado ayer a Starfire fue otra de sus grandes mentiras.

-No se en que estaba pensando Bruce... pero cuando tenga la oportunidad le reclamare.

Tanto era el odio a su hermano, como ya se habia dicho antes, que incluso veia la cara de este en el saco de box que Robin estaba golpeando, lo que lo insitaba a seguir golpeando mas. Lo unico en lo que Robin no estaba consiente era que la tela del saco empezaba a desbaratarse conforme Robin la golpeaba, pero el chico maravilla estaba tan cegado en su enojo que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Robin seguia golpeando mas y mas y mas sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; el imaginaba que su hermano estaba frente a el y que este recibia los golpes que estaba dandole al saco de boxear. Dentro de la cabeza de Robin el estaba golpeando a su hermano de la misma manera en la que al lider de los titanes le gustaria golpear a Slade, y esos serian golpes verdaderamente fuertes. Matar a Alex no era algo que a Robin le podria pasar por la mente; y, al hacerlo, no podria cargar con el peso emocional al saber que mato al que una vez considero y fue su hermano.

-Alex... eres... un... ¡IDIOTA!- Al decir esto ultimo le dio un inmenso golpe al saco de box y la cuerda que colgaba del techo se rompio y el saco de box fue a parar a tres metros adelante de Robin y despues la tela de este se partio liberando una gran cantidad de arena- No puedo creer que Bruce haya sido tan... tonto para liberar a Alex de Arkham... ¿Y donde estaran los titanes? Se supone que ya deberian de estar aqui.

Robin habia llegado como treinta minutos atras desde que se fue al ver a Alex y hasta ahora no veia a sus compañeros; quien sabe lo que se quedarian haciendo. Aunque lo mas probable era que querian dejarlo solo al ver el nivel de enojo que mostro al volver a ver a su hermano; seguramente andaban por ahi. No se podian meter en muchos problemas.

...

Mientras tanto, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia caminaban en grupo por la ciudad buscando al tipo que habia hablado con Robin para sacarse las dudas que tenian, pero hasta ahora su busqueda no habia tenido exito alguno.

-Repitanmelo, ¿porque estamos buscando a este sujeto?- Dijo Cyborg rompiendo el silencio que se habia hecho entre todos.

-Porque queremos saber su hay alguna rivalidad entre el y Robin- Dijo Raven.

-No creo que sea tan dificil encontrarlo- Comento Chico bestia.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo Cyborg ante la falta de juicio de su amigo- Chico bestia, la ciudad mide cientos de kilometros, ¿como se te ocurre que lo encontraremos asi de facil?

-Eres un pesimista, ¿te lo han dicho?

-Y tu eres el sinonimo de estupidez.

-Oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen de comportarse como niños y sigamos buscando a... quien quiera que sea ese sujeto- Dijo Raven al ya empezar a cansarce de la discucion de sus compañeros.

-Starfire, ¿no podras localizar nuestro objetivo desde el aire?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-No lo se, Chico bestia, no pude memorizar bien el aspecto del chico que estamos buscando.

-Pues tenia una cicatriz en su ojo, ¿que no? Eso podria ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

-¿Y eso en que crees que eso nos va ayudar?- Pregunto Raven.

-Dime, Rae, ¿cuantas personas puede haber en la ciudad que tengan alguna cicatriz en su ojo?

-Yo no conosco a ninguna- Comento el titan cibernetico.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice nuestro compañero bestia, no conocemos a nadie que tenga una cicatriz en su ojo- Dijo Starfire.

-Odio admitirlo, pero solo por esta vez creo que Chico bestia tiene "algo" de razon. El unico problema sera encontrar al tipo antes de que anochesca.

-¿Y porque tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que anochesca, Raven?- Dijo Starfire.

-Porque posiblemente Robin nos este esperando y se pregunte donde estamos y venga a buscarnos. Y lo peor es que tal vez se enoje al descubrir lo que estamos haciendo... ya saben como es el.

-Entonces tendremos que apurarnos- Propuso Cyborg- Si Robin no quiere decirnos que hay entre el y ese sujeto nosotros tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta. Encontraremos al tipo ese y lo haremos hablar aunque no quiera ¡Ahora en marcha!

Despues de escuchar el pequeño discurso de Cyborg cada uno de los titanes se separaron y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados a Alex. Ellos tenian en la mente saber sobre lo que habia entre el y su lider, y como estaban seguros que Robin no se tomaria la molestia en revivir un recuerdo de su pasado la mejor opcion era investigar por su cuenta. Y asi empezo la operacion espias titanicos.

En primer lugar se encontraba Cyborg volteando a todos lados en busca de su objetivo, pero lo unico que podia encontrar era a muchas personas caminando, hablando unas con otras y hablando por telefono, sin embargo no habia señales de que Alex estuviera por algun lugar. Muchas veces le pregunto a cientos de personas si habian visto a un joven con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, pero no le daban la respuesta que queria y esto obligaba a Cyborg a seguir caminando por la ciudad.

Por otro lado a Chico bestia tampoco le estaba yendo tan bien como el imaginaba. Este a cada momento se convertia en algun ave y buscaba a Alex por los cielos a una baja distancia, pero no habia resultados. Se la paso la mayoria del tiempo caminando por la ciudad buscando en tiendas, callejones e incluso en varios hoteles preguntando por algun chico con una cicatriz en su ojo, pero Chico bestia tuvo la misma respuesta que Cyborg recibia cuando preguntaba lo mismo. Tal vez Raven habia tenido razon y buscar al sujeto habia sido una mala idea; la ciudad media kilometros y encontrar a alguien a quien no le conocian ni el nombre seria bastante dificil.

Starfire y Raven habian desidido buscar juntas ya que Starfire no sabia muy bien como era el chico al que estaban buscando y Raven si, esta logro memorizar la cara de Alex e incluso pudo ver algo mas dentro de el que posiblemente no lo haga un humano normal, como ella ya habia dicho antes. Alex probablemente podria ser otro tipo con habilidades al igual que las de Terra, quien no supo como controlar sus poderes hasta que los titanes la ayudaron a hacerlo, pero lo que Raven vio en el muchacho fue muy diferente a lo que vio en Terra; al parecer este chico si sabia como utilizar sus habilidades.

Ambas titanes se encontraban caminando por el parque de Jump City buscando al muchacho que habian visto en el estacionamiento. Tenian mucha curiosidad en saber quien era ese sujeto y que relacion habia tenido con Robin, lo cual se les estaba haciendo imposible porque no encontraban a Alex por ningun lado. Bueno, Starfire no lo veia por ningun lado pero Raven si.

-Raven, ¿estas segura que nuestro objetivo esta por aqui?- Dijo Starfire.

-Si, Starfire. De algun modo siento que el sujeto esta aqui- Respondio Raven.

-¿Y como lo sabes? Yo no lo veo por ningun lado.

-Cuando estabamos en el estacionamiento vi algo muy parecido a mi poder al ver a quien quiera que sea.

-¿Parecido a tu poder? ¿Quieres decir que es probable que el tambien use la telekinesis?

-Algo parecido. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea telekinesis lo que senti en el. Esto es mas fuerte.

-Ojala no sea peligroso. Se ve un poco agradable, ¿no crees, Raven?

-No lo se. Este tipo puede ser inofensivo y peligroso a la vez, por alguna razon a Robin no le cae muy bien.

-¿Quien sera?- Se pregunto Starfire levantando la mirada hacia el cielo.

En ese instante Raven sintio una presencia muy fuerte detras de ella, esto iso que Raven se volteara para ver que era lo que despedia tan fuerte presencia. Starfire tambien volteo al ver que su compañera habia volteado tan repentinamente y se encontro con el rostro de Alex.

-¿Que hacen dos miembros de Los Jovenes Titanes por aqui?- Pregunto el chico de la cicatriz.

-Mejor dinos tu quien eres y despues te daremos nuestra respuesta- Dijo Starfire.

-Tal vez no lo sepan pero es de muy mala educacion no responder a las preguntas de los demas- Dijo Alex con un ligero toque de humor en la voz.

Raven saco su comunicador T y despues llamo a Cyborg y a Chico bestia.

-Cyborg, Chico bestia, encontramos al sujeto. Estamos en el parque.

_-Bien, Raven, vamos para alla._

Se oyo la voz de Cyborg y despues Raven volvio a guardar su comunicador.

-Mas vale que respondas a nuestras preguntas o de lo contrario no seremos tan gentiles contigo.

-¿Porque tendria que responderle a sus preguntas?

-Necesitamos conseguir informacion que seguramente tu sabes- Eso dejo confundido a Alex.

-¿Informacion? ¿Que informacion? Yo no tengo ninguna informacion que les pueda servir.

-Porfavor, quien quiera que seas, estamos seguros de que tu y Robin son alguna especie de rivales o algo asi- Dijo Starfire hacercandose un poco a Alex.

-¿Robin? ¿Hablan de el lider de los titanes? ¿Ese Robin?

-¿Que es lo que sabes tu de el?- Pregunto Raven.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas. Pero ahora diganme una cosa, ¿porque estaban persiguiendome, eh?

-Por lo mismo, porque necesitamos conseguir la informacion que hay entre tu y nuestro lider- Dijo Raven.

-¿Y porque no le piden a el que les de esa tan dichosa informacion?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora dinos quien eres y porque Robin te odia tanto- Dijo Starfire.

-Lo siento mucho pero, esa informacion es clasificada.

-Oye, estas haciendonos esto mas dificil. Responde ahora porque no creo que quieras pasar a los golpes.

-¿Y que le puede hacer una niña como tu a alguien como yo?

La respuesta iso enojar bastante a la titan gotica, esto iso que Alex despegara los pies del piso y despues se estrello contra el tronco de un arbol que estaba cerca de una banca de piedra. Raven se hacerco a Alex y esta dedujo que el chico posiblemente debia estar asustado, pero cuando Alex volteo a verla Raven no vio otra cosa mas que una sadica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Oh, nada... Es solo que la telekinesis es uno de mis trucos preferidos- Raven quedo bastante confundida al escuchar eso- Pero yo tambien se jugar ese juego.

-¿Como que tambien sabes jugar eso juego? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Al parecer no eres la unica en esta ciudad que se sabe algunos cuantos trucos fuera de lo normal, Raven.

-Oye, ¿quien te dijo mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, estas apunto de ser golpeada por la rama de un arbol.

-¿Que?

En respuesta a la pregunta de Raven, Alex apunto hacia atras con su dedo indice y Raven volteo para atras encontrandose con la rama de un arbol flotando en el aire. Raven estuvo apunto de destruirla, pero Alex fue mas rapido y con un movimiento de sus dedos la rama se dirigio hacia Raven y la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la concentracion y liberara a Alex. Starfire al ver eso le lanzo una de sus Starbolls al joven y este no alcanzo a detenerla provocando que le asestara en la cabeza y callera de rodillas al piso con una de sus manos en un costado de su craneo.

Starfire se hacerco hacia cu compañera y la ayudo a levantarse, Raven estaba un poco aturdida pero eso no le impedia levantarse del suelo. En un momento llegaron Cyborg y Chico bestia, y cuando vieron que una de sus compañeras parecia estar herida se hacercaron rapidamente a ellas.

-Raven, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Si, solo fue un golpe- Dijo esta al irse el dolor de cabeza.

-Que bueno que estas bien. Ahora, ¿donde esta el tipo?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Aqui- Respondio una voz detras de todos. Alex se encontraba de pie con un hilo de sangre bajandole del costado del craneo hasta por debajo del ojo derecho.

-Oye, que bien que te encontramos, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte- Dijo Chico bestia mientras se hacercaba un poco a Alex, pero de repente escucho la voz de Raven.

-Chico bestia, ese tipo es peligroso, no te hacerques mucho a el- Le advirtio.

-¿Porque? No creo que nos vaya a hacer daño, ¿cierto?- Dijo el peliverde voltendo hacia Alex.

-No si hacen que me enoje, y si eso pasa tendre que pedirle a unos amigos que me echen una mano... o mejor dicho patas.

-¿Vez, Rae? El tipo es agradable. No hay de que preocuparse... Aproposito, ¿como te llamas?

-Soy Alex Grayson, y creo que no le agrado mucho a tu amiga de alla.

-No es por nada pero a ella no le agrada nadie- Le susurro Chico bestia- Bien, Alex, ¿podemos hacerte una o dos preguntas?

-Ya les dije a tus compañeras que no les dare la informacion que quieren. Me gustaria que me dejaran en paz.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar,- Empezo a decir Cyborg- pero necesitamos de esta informacion, Alex.

-¿Porque no pueden pedirsela a Robin? El tambien tiene la informacion que ustedes buscan.

-Viejo, Robin no nos contara nada, el es muy reservado y casi nunca nos cuenta nada- Dijo Cyborg.

Alex se sorprendio al ecuchar esas palabras ¿Tan malo era lo que paso entre el y su hermano para que no se lo pudiera contar a sus compañeros de equipo? Algo habia pasado con su hermano, o solo queria dejar esa parte de su vida fuera para mantener su profesion como heroe a raya. Alex no creia que pasara algo si le contaba un par de cosas a los amigos de su hermano y despues aberiguaria eso de que Robin se habia echo reservado.

-Esta bien, les contare unas cuantas cosas- Acepto Alex dejando felices a los titanes- Pero antes de que les diga cualquier cosa respondanme esto, ¿mi hermano los mando a buscarme?

-¿Tu hermano?- Dijo Chico bestia en medio de la confusion- La verdad, no conocemos a tu hermano.

-¿No lo conocen? Pero si han pasado dos años viviendo con el.

-Un momento, amigo bestia- Interrumpio Starfire ya que algo se le habia venido de repente a la cabeza. La chica se hacerco a Alex y se quedo viendo su cicatriz por un momento y despues recordo la historia que su amigo le habia contado ayer. Starfire abrio los ojos en impresion y despues volteo a ver a Alex, quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada- ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Alex Grayson, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Por Dios- Dijo Starfire primero con un susurro y despues retrocedio hasta donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo- Chicos, el es Alex, el hermano de Robin.

-¿¡QUE COSA!- Gritaron Raven, Cyborg y Chico bestia al mismo tiempo.

-Si, Robin me conto una pequeña parte del pasado entre el y Alex. El dijo algo hacerca de que su hermano habia terminado con una cicatriz en su ojo y en un manicomio llamado Arkham.

-¿Como que es el hermano de Robin? ¿Y porque Robin jamas nos conto que tenia un hermano?- Decia el peliverde casi arrancandose el cabello de la cabeza- Yo no sabia que tenia un hermano ¿Cyborg, tu sabias que Robin tenia un hermano?- Cyborg nego con la cabeza, estaba tan pasmado que apenas pudo ponerle atencion a las palabras de Chico bestia- ¿Y tu Raven?

-No se si lo recuerdan pero hace solo unos dias Robin nos dijo que tenia un hermano cuando recibio una llamada por telefono por parte de Batman- Dijo la oscura titan.

-Oh, lo habia olvidado- Dijo Cyborg poniendose una mano en la nuca.

-Alex, que maravilla que estes aqui- Le dijo la joven Tamaraniana con una sonrisa, pero despues penso en la discucion que tuvo con Robin- Alex, ¿porque Robin esta tan enojado contigo?

-Les contare cada parte de la historia en mi departamente... Pero pensandolo bien, ¿conocen algun lugar en esta ciudad que sirva para una conversacion en privado?

-Podriamos ir a la guarida abandonada de Slade, no a habido nadie ahi desde que el tipo murio- Sugirio el chico de piel verde.

-¿Quien es Slade?- Pregunto Alex al no saber de lo que estaba hablando el titan.

-Un viejo enemigo de Robin que por sierto casi le quita la vida.

-¿Que? ¿Como que casi le quita la vida a mi hermano? ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Al parecer le metieron una sustancia en la cabeza que lo volvio loco y lo hacia imaginar que peleaba con Slade. Estuvo apunto de morir pero logro salvarse- Explico Cyborg.

-Menos mal. Le ise una promesa a mis padres y hasta el dia de hoy la eh mentenido en pie... Por nada del mundo permitiria que mi hermano muriera.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ir a la guarida de Slade o no?- Decia Chico bestia, quien estaba impaciente porque Alex contara la historia entre el y su hermano.

-Creo que el pequeñito tiene razon, mientras mas pronto lleguemos, mas pronto les contare lo sucedido.

-Entonces vamonos- Dijo Cyborg empezando a caminar.

Todos obedecieron y siguieron a Cyborg en direccion hacia el estacionamiento ya que ahi se encontraba su auto y les seria mas facil llegar a la guarida de Slade en el que caminar hasta alla. En cuanto llegaron se subieron al vehiculo y arrancaron a la antigua guarida del peor enemigo de Robin, quien aun estaba con la obsesion de encontrarlo aunque negara. Sin embargo, durante todo el camino Raven no le quito la vista de encima a Alex, ella habia visto algo bastante poderoso en el cuanto utilizo sus poderes en contra de ella, eso podria significar que el tambien preacticaba la telekinesis entre otras habilidades paranormales al igual que ella. No sabia porque pero sentia una conecxion con el muchacho, y este igual. Era como si los dos ya se hubieran conocido, pero no sabian porque ni de donde. Pero por otro lado Raven no confiaba mucho en Alex. ¿En verdad seria el hermano de Robin? Y si fuera asi ¿Robin no deberia tener algun tipo de poder al igual que Alex? Habia muchas dudas y las podria aclarar una vez que llegaran a la guarida de Slade.

...

El lider de los titanes caminaba de un lugar a otro cerca de las ventanas de la torre T. Ya habia pasado mas de media hora desde que se habian enfrentado a Plasmus y aun no aparecian y Robin se desesperaba mas y mas conforme pasaban las horas, los minutos y los segundos en los que no veia a ninguno de sus cuatro compañeros.

-Esto es extraño, ellos ya deberian de estar aqui- Decia Robin mientras miraba a travez de la gran ventana de la torre- ¿Que estaran haciendo?... Tal vez lo mejor seria ir a buscarlos.

Al tomar esa desicion Robin se aparto de la ventana y salio del living rumbo a la cochera de la torre para despues salir montado en su motocicleta en busca de los titanes.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aqui les traigo la continuacion de mi fic Hermano, espero que les haya gustado mucho. ¿Que significa eso de que la historia que Robin le conto a Starfire es una mentira? ¿Alex contara la verdadera historia? ¿Como fue que en realidad termino en Arkham? Descubran esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos de Hermano. Mando un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me hab dejado algun comentario en mi historia, de verdad lo agradesco muchisimo. Bueno, esto a sido todo por un capitulo. Nos vemos en la conti. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	13. Fue lo que en verdad paso

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 13: Fue lo que en verdad paso.**

El auto T paro frente a la guarida abandonada de Slade, los titanes no habian puesto un solo pie en el lugar desde que Robin se volvio loco y los amenazo diciendo que los eliminaria si se interponian en su camino, pero su lider logro curarse de su obsesion con atrapar a Slade y ya esta apunto de dejar de investigar en la computadora al peor de sus enemigos. El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaban, habia paredes tiradas por alla, polvo por aqui y grandes pedazos de fierro por todos lados; en fin, el lugar parecia negocio de fierro viejo. Pero eso solo era la entrada.

Los cuatro miembros de los titanes y Alex bajaron del auto de Cyborg y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la antigua guarida de Slade, la cual le traia malos recuerdos a cada uno de los titanes y Alex lo sabia porque, a parte de usar telekinesis podia leer los pensamientos de los demas al igual que Raven, quien desde el momento en que vio a Alex lo supo y decidio blouear todo pensamiento porque ni en sus sueños le daria la oportunidad a alguien para que leyera el santuario de su mente.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto Alex, quien se encontraba al final del grupo.

-Falta poco- Aseguro Cyborg- Solo tenemos que llegar al final de este pasillo y llegaremos al escondite de Slade.

-Oigan, chicos, si Slade murio aqui, ¿eso no significa que su fantasma todavia ronda por este lugar?- Dijo Chico bestia a quien ya estaba empezandole a dar miedo el lugar.

-No seas tonto, Chico bestia, no hay ningun fantasma por aqui- Dijo Raven.

-Pero si lo hubiera tu lo sabrias, ¿verdad, Raven?- Pregunto el chico de piel verde con algo de miedo.

-Tranquilo, Chico animal, si hay algun fantasma por aqui yo te avisare- Le dijo Alex acercandose mas con el grupo.

-Muchas gracias pero, creo que te equivocaste un poco con mi nombre; me llamo Chico bestia, no Chico animal.

-Oh, lo siento, Chico bestia- Se disculpo Alex alborotandole el pelo al titan.

-No importa- Le dijo Chico bestia sin ningun resentimiento- Oye, ¿tu puedes percibir la presencia de los fantasmas?

-Pues no me gusta presumir pero tambien se hacer exorcismos- Respondio Alex con algo de orgullo en si mismo,

-¡Wow, este tipo es genial!- Exclamo Chico bestia tomando de los hombros a Alex.

-Lo se, no tienes que volvermelo a repetir.

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que se encontraron con una puerta de metal automatica, la cual ya se habia oxidado por completo. No se molestaron en derribarla ya que Cyborg uso su cañon lazer para hacerla estallar y asi poder entrar todos a la guarida abandonada de Slade. Cuando estuvieron dentro habian cientos de metales oxidados por todos lados, paredes derrumbadas, espejos rotos y poca luz.

-Se ve mucho mejor que mi departamento- Comento Alex mirando por todo su al rededor.

-¿Mucho mejor que tu departamento?- Le pregunto Cyborg. Alex asintio- ¿Y en donde te hospedas?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero es un pequeño hotel de cinco pisos que esta cerca de la parada de autobuses.

-Viejo, ese es el peor hotel de toda la ciudad ¿Como un tipo tan genial como tu fue a parara ahi?- Dijo el chico de la piel verde.

-Creeme, no tengo la menor idea. Pero era eso o dormir en una de las bancas del parque.

-Dicen que no tienen otros trabajadores mas que el recepsionista y el conserge, ¿eso es sierto?

-Pues parece que si. Cuando llegue solo vi a la recepsionista, pero en ningun lado vi al conserge.

-Tambien dicen que dan un muy mal servicio.

-Eso no te lo puedo ni te lo voy a negar. Estuve apunto de ahorcar a la recepsionista.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aqui, Alex... ¿serias tan amable de contarnos lo que paso entre tu y tu hermano?- Dijo Starfire.

-Pues es lo que venimos a hacer, ¿no?

Por alguna razon Raven no podia quitarle la mirada de encima a Alex, Raven sentia que de algun modo el y ella tenian una coneccion, pero no sabia como explicarlo. Alex tenia la misma hablilidad que ella, pero no podria saberlo hasta que Alex rebelara lo que podia hacer con su aura. Raven habia decidido que pondria a prueba al hermano de Robin para ver que tan "desarollada" estaba la telekinesis del muchacho... Pero, ¿porque no mejor comenzar ahora? Mientras mas rapido, mejor.

Raven iso que un pedazo de metal oxidado se levantara y despues, Raven movio un dedo, a lo que Alex se dio cuenta. Despues, el pedazo de metal se fue en direccion a Alex, este estuvo apunto de ser atravesado por la filosa punta del metal, pero de repente Alex se dio media vuelta y cuando el fierro oxidado estuvo a punto de atravesarle la cara Alex lo detuvo con su mano, dejando con la boca abierta a todos a exepcion de Raven, a quien no le sorprendian mucho las habilidades de Alex.

-Raven, tienes que tener mas cuidado con lo que juegas. Esto pudo matarme- Dijo Alex y despues dejo caer al pedazo de fierro en el suelo.

-Queria saber que tan bueno eras en tus reflejos- Le dijo Raven con la voz sombria que siempre usaba.

-¿Y que calificacion me das?

-Desde mi punto de vista, un nueve... no me convenciste mucho.

-Oye, deberias dejar de leer tanto y divertirte un rato, ¿no crees?

-¿Como sabes que leo?- Dijo Raven de golpe.

-Yo se muchas cosas, Raven. Aunque eso no te lo puedo asegurar mucho porque no se quienes fueron o son mis verdaderos padres.

-¿Fuiste adoptado?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Si, pero no me quejo. Eh tenido una linda vida y no se quienes son mis padres.

-Entonces eso explica porque tienes estos poderes y porque Robin no- Dijo Raven.

-Me costo un poco de trabajo aprender a controlar mis habilidades, pero cuando practicas por cuatro años la meditacion todo se vuelve mas facil.

-¿Por cuatro años?- Dijo Raven sorprendida- ¿Aprendiste a controlar tus poderes en cuatro años?

-Si, y todo se lo debo a meditar largas noches bajo la luz de la luna. En la noche me concentro mas y solo en esos momentos hacia mis meditaciones.

-¿Estas bromeando? A mi todavia me cuesta trabajo mantener todo eso bajo control.

-Tal vez solo te falte practica. Mira, para mi me es facil practicar meditacion en las noches porque la noche me gusta... ¿Que te gusta a ti, Raven?

-¿Porque no solo cuentas lo que paso entre tu y Robin?- Dijo Raven tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Que mal humor el tuyo- Dijo y despues miro a cada uno de los titanes. Alex sabia muy bien que les urgia conocer la historia- Bien, lo mejor sera que se sienten. Esto podria sorprenderlos mucho.

-Alex, ¿esta historia tiene partes tristes o algo asi?- Alex levanto una ceja al escuchar eso.

-¿Porque la pregunta, Chico bestia?- Dijo Alex.

-Es que no quiero llorar cuando llegues a esas partes. No soporto escuchar hablar a la gente de tragedias.

-Pues creo que el final es lo unico triste en esta historia... Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, Starfire dijo que mi hermano te habia contado lo que paso entre nosotros ¿Podrias relatarme lo que mi hermano dijo?

Starfire dudo un poco en obedecer lo que dijo Alex, no recordaba a la perfeccion el relato pero ella sabia que debia dar su mejor esfuerzo para que Alex pudiera contar la historia. Y quien sabe, tal vez a Robin se hubiera saltado alguna parte importante y Alex tendria que relatarselas a los demas. Entonces Starfire le relato todo lo que Robin le habia contado el dia en que le pidio que le relatara lo que habia pasado entre el y su hermano. Alex escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salia de la boca de Starfire, hasta ahora el relato que la joven Tamaraniana le estaba dando era sierto; la llegada del Batimovil, el momento en que Robin le dijo a Alex que le habian disparado, el instante en el que Alex se enojo al momento de escuchar que a Robin le habian disparado y todo lo que salia de la boca de la chica era cien por ciento verdad. Pero cuando Starfire llego a la parte en la que las cosas se habian puesto serias Alex tuvo que ponerle mucha mas atencion a la chica. La historia ahora empezaba a distorcionarse y nada de lo que Starfire decia era lo que en realidad paso en la vida de Alex y Robin.

Una vez que Starfire termino el relato todos voltearon la mirada a Alex, esperando que este hablara sobre su opinion de la historia o al menos dijera que era sierto. Pero lo que vino a continuacion no se lo habian esperado.

-¿Eso fue lo que mi hermano te conto?- Le pregunto.

-Si, eso es mas o menos lo que recuerdo de la historia- Dijo Starfire- ¿Hay algun problema?

-El unico problema que hay es que todo lo que te conto mi hermano... es mentira.

-¿¡QUE!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo ¿Como que la historia que Robin le habia contado a Starfire fue una mentira?

-¿Robin mintio?- Dijo Starfire, quien no entendia porque su lider mentiria de algo como eso.

-Bueno, no del todo. El principio y el final de la historia que te relato es sierta, pero el desenlace no.

-¿Y entonces que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Cyborg, pues el sabia que si Robin estaba ocultandoles algo como eso y no se lo queria decir a nadie eso significaba que debia ser bastante importante.

-Lo que en realidad paso a sido muy dificil de superar, tanto para mi como para mi hermano; pero no creo que me haga daño contarles un poco al respecto.

-Un momento, Alex ¿Alguien tiene palomitas? Las mias se me acabaron- Decia Chico bestia enseñandoles una caja de palomitas vacias. Raven le dio un zape al titan verde y este entendio que era lo que ella queria decir con ese golpe, asi que mejor le presto atencion a Alex- Puedes continuar, viejo.

- Eh...¿Gracias?- Dijo Alex ya que no entendio porque Raven le habia dado el zape al muchacho- Bueno, ya habia dicho que la mayoria de la historia que mi hermano le conto a Starfire es sierta, pero mi hermano le mintio en la parte en la que Batman y yo peleamos. No peleamos, tuvimos una conversacion porque yo estaba muy triste cuando mi hermano me dijo que ya no me queria en su vida, pero la platica con Bruce no me estaba sirviendo de nada...

_"... Alex se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala al lado de Bruce, quien hablaba con Alex en el intento de subirle al animo ya que el chico se notaba muy deprimido. La triztesa en Alex iso que la manija del reloj que estaba en la habitacion se volviera loca y empezara a girar sin control. La pelea que Alez habia tenido con su hermano habia hecho que los animos del muchacho se calleran violentamente al suelo. Bruce tenia que hacer sentir mejor a Alex y rapido, si las emociones de Alex se salian de control podrian destruir toda la mansion Wayne._

_-No lo entiendo, Bruce, yo solo quiero protejerlo como se lo prometi a mis padres y el solo esta alejandose de mi. No se que hacer- Decia el pequeño Alex de trece años._

_-Alex, debes entender que no siempre vas a poder protejer a tu hermano. Dick ya tiene doce años, el sabe cuidarse perfectamente solo; ademas, no siempre estaras ahi para cuidar de el- Le dijo Bruce._

_-Lo se, lo se, solo quiero que tenga mas cuidado, Dick apenas tiene doce años, no me lo perdonaria nunca si le llegara a pasar algo a mi hermano._

_-Hey, en primer lugar tu le diste el titulo de Robin, ¿recuerdas? Yo te ofreci ser Robin pero te negaste a esa oportunidad y se la delegaste a Dick. Alex, tu fuiste quien lo puso en todo esto._

_-Bruce, no me estas ayudando en nada. Suficiente tengo con saber que Dick esta enojado conmigo, y ahora me dices que lo que esta pasando es mi culpa._

_-No te estoy culpando de nada, solo te estoy diciendo que si hubieras aceptado la oferta que te di nada de esto estuviera pasando- En eso Alex bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y una de las ventanas exploto. Bruce supo que en realidad no estaba ayudando en nada- Pero mira el lado bueno, Alex, Dick no tiene ni un rasguño y esta bien._

_-Al menos eso- En eso otra de las ventanas exploto, lo cual iso que Alex levantara la mirada- Siento el estar destruyendo tu mansion, Bruce, es solo que mis emociones estan muy descontroladas y sabes muy bien lo que pasa._

_-¿No has meditado?- Alex nego con la cabeza- ¿Porque, Alex?_

_-No eh tenido tiempo. Normalmente me la paso esperandolos a ti y a Dick para asegurarme de que ambos esten bien. Aunque hay noches en las que me desvelo para practicar un poco._

_-Debe ser muy dificil controlar la telekinesis._

_-Y no es solo la telekinesis, tambien son mis otras habilidades._

_-Crei que ya habias aprendido a mantenerlas controladas, Alex._

_-Si, ya lo ise, pero en situaciones como estas pierdo el control de repente... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Bruce?_

_-Claro, Alex, la que tu quieras._

_-¿Tu crees que mis verdaderos padres tambien tengan mis mismas habilidades?_

_-Sin duda seria asi, no pudiste haber desarrolado algo como la telekinesis de la nada. Se necesitan muchos años para aprender a lograr desarollarr algo como eso._

_Antes de que Alex pudiera articular palabra con Bruce se oyeron unos pasos que venian de las escaleras que estaban del otro lado de la sala. Bruce y Alex voltearon hacia atras y se encontraron con el rostro de Dick, quien ya se habia quitado su uniforme de Robin y ahora vestia con ropa normal. Por un minuto Alex quiso entrar a la mente de su hermano para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero despues se arrepintio porque el mismo sania que no debia meterse en lo que no le importaba. Lo unico que Alex pudo adivinar en el fue que estaba enojado, desde su pelea en la Baticueva Dick no le habia dirigido ni una palabra a Alex, ni siquiera en el momento en que Alex fue a la habitacion de su hermano para pedirle que hablaran._

_El silencio era muy incomodo, Bruce habia intentado romperlo, pero al final de cuentas no encontraba nada que decir y se quedaba callado. Por otro lado, Alex queria decirle algo a su hermano, pero Dick estaba tan enojado con el que Alex incluso dudaba en hablar, lo que era malo ya que, sin que nadie lo notara, el jarron de porcelana que estaba cerca de la puerta de la sala empezaba a agrietarse y a temblar._

_-Saldre un momento. No me esperen- Dijo Dick mientras se dirigia a la puerta._

_Dick se dirigio hacia la puerta de la sala, donde el jarron de porcelana se agrieto completamente y empezo a temblar de una manera mas fuerte. Alex, quien estaba a varios metros del jarron, logro darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y cuando vio a Dick hacercarse a la perilla de la puerta y al jarron de porcelana apunto de explotar, lo primero que el chico iso fue levantarse del sofa donde estaba sentado y en el mismo instante en que Dick abrio la puerta el jarron exploto, lo cual iso que Dick volteara hacia la direccion donde estaba el artefacto de porcelana. Al ver que un pedazo filoso de porcelana se dirigia hacia el Dick quedo petrificado, no sabia si debia moverse o no, lo unico que sabia era que un pedazo de porcelana le atravesaria la cara en cualquier momento. Pero antes de que eso pasara, Dick sintio como algo lo empujaba por la espalda, esto provoco que el chico callera al piso, pero despues volteo encontrandose con su hermano, quien se atrevio a recibir lo que a el le debio haber tocado._

_Cuando Alex logro salvar a Dick de que fuera atravesado por un pedazo de porcelana, este volteo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el artefacto filoso y, sin que se lo esperara, el filo de la punta le rozo la mejilla un poco por debajo de la nariz y despues se deslizo hacia arriba hasta cortar a la mitad la ceja del ojo. La punta del pedazo de porcelana quedo manchada de sangre y algunas gotas de esta calleron en la cara de Alex, quien estaba mirando hacia abajo con una mano en el ojo que sufrio el impacto. Bruce se haceco un poco a donde estaba el hermano de su pupilo, pero cuando le toco la espalda para preguntarle si estaba bien, lo unico que Alex iso fue gritar mientras le escurrian hilos de sangre entre los dedos de las manos, la cual caia a la alfombra de la sala._

_En el instante en que Alex grito todas las ventanas de la sala se rompieron en varios pedazos, despues todo el techo comenzo a agrietarse y a dejar caer polvo, lo que iso que Bruce se preocupara porque si no hacia que el chico se calmara toda la mansion se vendria abajo aplastandolos a todos. Bruce trato de calmar al joven, pero en ese momento el reloj que era una de las entradas a la Baticueva tambien exploto haciendo que los resortes del interior salieran volando. Uno de ellos se disparo a gran velocidad y le asesto a Alex en la cabeza, el chico, al sentir el impacto, no pudo mantener mas los ojos abiertos y se desplomo en el suelo. Fue en ese instante cuando el techo dejo de agrietarse y despedir polvo, lo que fue un alivio para todos. Sin embargo, no todo estaria bien para Alex..."_

-Y al dia siguiente me informaron que seria llevado al manicomio de Arkham por mi seguridad y la de los demas. Me negue, por supuesto, pero al final de cuentas Bruce y mi hermano lograron llevarme a rastras hasta alla. Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar las puertas del manicomio quise matar a mi hermano y al que concidere un padre, pero me dejaron inconsiente y cuando desperte ya estaba en una de las celdas- Dijo Alex terminando de relatar toda la historia.

-Que triste historia- Comento Chico bestia mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Alex, ¿en serio te paso todo eso? ¿Esa fue la razon por la que te internaron en Arkham? ¿Por protejer a tu unico hermano?- Dijo Cyborg casi igual que Chico bestia.

-No me importo mucho. Lo unico que queria era mantener en pie la promesa de mis padres y, presente o no, mi hermanito sigue con vida.

-Pero ya tenias controladas todas tus emociones ¿Como se le ocurrio a Bruce hacerte eso?- Dijo Starfire.

-Bruce no queria que nada de eso se volviera a repetir, y decidio que mantenerme ausente era la mejor forma de mantener mi seguridad y, como ya habia dicho antes, la de los demas.

-¿Significa que de una manera u otra sabias que terminarias en Arkham?- Pregunto Raven.

-No, yo no tenia idea de que Bruce pudiera llegar a tanto, pero mantenerme encerrado en mi habitacion el resto de mis dias no era la mejor opcion. Bruce tampoco queria meterme en prision, asi que decidio ir a Arkham y me registro como loco, el unico problema era que yo no estaba loco.

-Un momento, ¿te metieron en Arkham sin siquiera estar loco?- Dijo Cyborg en medio de la impresion.

-Segun Bruce, era lo mejor que podia hacer por mi.

-Alex, pero tu ya sabias a la perfeccion que podias mantener tus poderes controlados, ¿porque permitiste que te encerraran?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Hubiera escapado de no ser porque me noquearon y me metieron en contra de mi voluntad.

-Oigan, Alex no tuvo la culpa de no poder defenderse cuando lo noquearon, y si no escapo de Arkham fue porque quiso respetar las leyes de su ciudad, ¿verdad, Alex?- Dijo Starfire.

-Algo parecido, Star. Pero la razon por la que no escape de Arkham era porque no queria trabajar mucho en el planeamiento de un escape ¿Saben lo dicifil que puede llegar a ser vivir como fugitivo? No puedes pasar por ningun lugar sin tener que esconderte de las patrullas de los oficiales.

-¿Y como le hiciste para salir de Arkham?- Pregunto Chico bestia.

-Bruce me saco de ahi. Llego una mañana y me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que iso, yo tenia pensado matarlo pero me dijo que me compensaria los cuatro años que estuve en Arkham liberandome del manicomio, lo cual me cumplio al dar su palabra.

-¿Como es la vida en Arkham, Alex?- Pregunto Chico bestia con bastante interes.

-Aburrida. En todos mis años ahi siempre me imagine que la prision era mejor que ese lugar, y creo que el jefe de policias es cien veces mejor que el idiota de Jeremias Arkham. Ese tipo no sirve para nada, gracias a el el Joker se a escapado... ¿cuantas?... ¿unas cien veces?

-Oye, solo por curiosidad... ¿te interesaria unirte a Los Jovenes Titanes?- Ofrecio el titan verde.

-Chico bestia, sabes que aunque Alex quiera unirse a nosotros Robin jamas lo aceptara. Tal vez hasta se le ocurra volver a encerrar a Alex en Arkham- Le dijo Cyborg.

-Pero podriamos hacerlo entrar en razon. Ya nos a funcionado antes.

-Cuando se trata de Robin no puedes hacer razonar nada a menos que sea con una larga discucion o hasta el punto en que lleguemos a los golpes. Conoces bien a Robin; el no va a acepta- Dijo Raven.

-Tranquilos, no llegue a esta ciudad para discutir con los compañeros de mi hermano. Yo llegue hasta aqui porque queria empezar desde cero otra vez- Dijo Alex.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Alex- Dijo Starfire- Pero no queremos que vivas en el peor hotel de toda la ciudad.

-No hay problema, puedo buscar otro apartamento mas agradable en algun lugar... Aunque este lugar no se veria nada mal con un poco d pintura y algo de trabajo- Decia el muchacho de la cicatriz mirando a todos lados.

-¿Quieres convertir la guarida de Slade en tu hogar? Viejo, tardarias años tratando de mover todo esto- Le dijo Chico bestia, quien no creia que Alex pudiera convertir en un hogar algo como la guarida de Slade.

-Estas muy equivocado, Chico bestia, puedo mover estas cosas en menos de una semana.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a combertir la guarida de Slade en tu nuevo hogar?- Dijo Raven.

-Un lugar como este no me vendria para nada mal; es muy grande y no creo que nadie me encuentre aqui.

-¿Y quieres que te ayudemos en algo?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Solo necesito que me ayuden a encontrar un lugar mas acogedor que el lugar en que me hospede. Luego necesitare conseguir algo de pintura, retirar todas estas carcachas oxidadas y meter algo mas que sea de mi agrado. Quinientos canales televisivos no me caerian mal.

-Viejo, empiezo a creer que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos- Le dijo Chico bestia con una gran sonrisa.

Por alguna razon a Alex le parecia que los amigos de su hermano se convertirian tambien en sus amigos. El no dudaba ni un segundo en que no podrian convertir la guarida del tal Slade en su nuevo hogar. No se le haria dificil teniendo en sus manos el poder de la telekinesis, es mas, podria mover todo esos pedazo de fierro inservible en unas cuantas horas si le placia, pero necesitaba conseguir un nuevo apartamente para poder pasar las noches. Alex penso en quedarse en ese lugar, pero no podria dormir bien en el suelo y por como se veia el techo, el lugar podria derrumbarse encima de el en cualquier momento. Eso no le dio otra opcion a Alex mas que buscar otro departamento.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aqui les traigo la continuacion de Hermano, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que piensa hacer Alex para convertir la guarida de Slade en su hogar? ¿Que significa esa conexion que Raven siente hacia Alex? ¿Sera verdad lo que Alex les relato a los titanes, o solo es una mentira mas? Descubran esto y mucho mas mas adelante en mi fic de Hermano. Mando un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que se han tomado un minuto de su tiempo para leer mi historia, en verdad lo agradesco. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	14. El lobo y el cuervo: Auras oscuras

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 14: El cuervo y el lobo: Auras oscuras.**

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alex habia terminado de relatar la verdad de lo que paso entre su hermano y el, este ahora se encontraba caminando por todo el alrededor de la guarida de Slade. El habia dicho que convertiria todo ese deposito de fierro viejo en su hogar y no estaba bromeando cuando lo dijo. Alex ahora se encontraba mirando cada centimetro de la guarida de Slade, y al tiempo pensaba en lo que podria dejar, sacar o reconstruir, porque en todo el lugar habia mucho metal que quiza podria servirle de utilidad algun dia.

Poco tiempo atras, Alex habia escalado un cerro de fierro muy alto y cuando llego a la punta de este pudo ver todo el alrededor del lugar. Eran cientos de metros y no llegaba a ver donde terminaban las esquinas de las paredes porque mas cerros de fierro como en el que estaba parado, se lo impedian. Y tambien fue en ese momento cuando Alex trato de dar un paso hacia adelante y, al no ver que no habia mucho espacio para caminar, Alex piso la nada y callo rodando del cerro de fierro al mismo tiempo en que se golpeaba la cabeza con lo primero que se le atravesaba. Pero para su suerte los golpes no fueron tan fuertes y el chico salio ileso de su caida.

Ahora el chico se encontraba sacando y revisando varios fierros que pensaba que les serian utiles, el unico problema era que nada le parecia util.

-Esto definitivamente no me sirve. Pero tengo que aceptar que podria noquear a alguien con esta cosa- Dijo Alex mientras sostenia un tubo oxidado en su mano.

-No encontraras nada que te sirva en este lugar, Alex- Dijo alguien detras de el y cuando Alex se volteo se encontro con Raven.

-¿Estas espiandome?- Pregunto Alex con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Investigandote- Corrigio Raven- Escucha, no ser porque, pero creo que tu y yo nos habiamos visto antes.

-Que yo recuerde no te eh visto en ningun lado. Pero por alguna razon tambien creo que ya nos habiamos visto.

-¿Como aprendiste a controlar la telekinesis en cuatro años?- Dijo Raven de repente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?- Pregunto Alex divertidamente.

-Escucha, yo naci con el poder de la telekinesis, eh tratado de mantenerla controlada desde hace muchos años y aun me es dificil hacerlo ¿Como es que tu sabes controlarla bien?

-Creo que todos tenemos nuestros metodos. Aceptalo, soy mejor que tu.

-Solo por el hecho de que aprendiste unos cuantos trucos en cuatro años no te hace superior a mi.

-Entonces, ¿como te pruebo que mis habilidades estan mas desarrolladas que las tuyas?

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Alex, Raven levanto el tubo oxidado que este habia tirado al piso y lanzo este en contra de Alex, quien lo esquivo al momento en que este estuvo apunto de golpearlo en la cara.

-Oye, tranquila, vas a golpear a alguien si sigues haciendo eso- Dijo Alex y comenzo a reirse.

Esto provoco que Raven se enojara un poco, y como consecuencia Raven levanto otro tubo de metal un poco mas grande que el ultimo y se lo lanzo a Alex, quien aun seguia riendose y eso provoco que el tubo lo golpeara en la cabeza haciendo que Alex se dejara de reir. El chico de la cicatriz levanto el objeto que la titan le habia lanzado y depues lo partio en dos con la rodilla y lanzo ambas partes a distintos lados. Raven no tenia ni un gramo de miedo, para ella Alex se veia como un enemigo facil asi que no seria dificl acabar con el, segun pensaba ella.

-Escucha, Rae, no quiero pelear contigo, pero temo que esto solo se arreglara con un duelo.

-Sabes que acabare contigo en un minuto, ¿verdad?

-El que acabara contigo en menos de un minuto soy yo, niñita.

Sin esperar a decir nada mas, Raven iso aparecer un tipo de energia negra en sus manos y las lanzo contra Alex, quien las esquivo todas con una gran facilidad. El chico imito el movimiento de Raven, pero Alex lo mejoro uniendo todas las esferas negras creando una mas grande que las anteriores. Alex lanzo la esfera contra Raven, pero antes de que esta la golpeara Raven creo un escudo en frente suyo y la esfera reboto en este y se fue en direccion hacia Alex, este espero el momento exacto y cuando la esfera estaba por dar el impacto el chico la partio en dos con su mano como si fuera un karateca partiendo una ilera de tablas de madera.

Raven decidio volver a atacar y levanto mas fierros de metal, estos estaban rotos de un extremo y creaban una punta filosa que tal vez podria ser un peligro para Alex. Raven no espero mas y ataco a Alex con los objetos metalicos los cuales iban a una gran velocidad y Alex no tuvo tiempo para detenerlos a todos, asi que lo unico que alcanzo a hacer fue cruzar sus brazos cubriendose la cara y parte del pecho, pero eso no le sirvio de mucho porque las filosas puntas de los tubos pasaron muy cerca de los brazos, hombros y las piernas del chico haciendo que sufriera de varias cortadas en esas tres partes del cuerpo.

-No estuvo mal, Raven. Pero necesitaras hacerme mas que unos simples rasguños para vencerme.

Alex se arrodillo en el piso y despues coloco sus manos en este. Sin que Raven se lo esperara, una gran mano negra la tomo de la pierna izquierda y despues otra igual la tomo del brazo derecho impidiendole a la titan que se pudiera mover. Se podria decir que las manos eran de Alex, ya que mientras Raven hacia el intento por safarse del agarre de las dos manos, Alex presionaba con fuerza sus manos para que las manos negras que tenian presa a Raven no la dejaran salir, lo cual se estaba haciendo muy dificil porque Raven estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia en contra del agarre de las gigantescas manos que Alex creo.

_-Esta chica es bastante fuerte, tiene un poder sorprendente,_ penso Alex.

_-Alex tiene un poder muy grande, es muy parecido al mio,_ penso Raven.

Fue ahi cuando Alex no pudo sostener mas el agarre y aparto las manos del piso haciendo que las manos gigantescas soltaran a Raven y la dejaran libre. Alex se levanto e intento hacer otro movimiento en contra de Raven, pero la chica fue mas rapida e iso que el pedazo de piso en el que Alex estaba parado se elevara en el aire junto con el muchacho. Este no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pretendia hacer Raven, pero en el momento en que se undio en sus pensamientos, el pedazo de piso que Raven habia elevado en el aire se dejo caer a su lugar de origen, rompiendose en mil pedazos. Alex callo de espaldas cuando el impacto se llevo a cabo, encima de el habia varias rocas pequeñas en su pecho y abdomen. La caida habia sido un poco dura para Alex, pero aun asi se levanto del piso mirando fijamente a Raven.

-Eres bastante buena, Raven ¿Pero que tal si llevamos esta fiesta de niños al siguiente nivel?

-Yo no tengo ningun problema.

Entonces Alex iso que las rocas que estaban a su alrededor se levantaran y se fueran en contra de Raven, esta detuvo todas las rocas en el momento en que estuvieron a punto de golpearla, y despues las regreso en contra de Alex, quien se agacho para no ser golpeado. Alex ya se estaba empezando a cansar de todo ese juego de niños, asi que decidio darle una "sorpresa" a Raven.

-¿Sabes? Esto ya se estaba volviendo aburrido. Voy a mostrarte algo que posiblemente haga esto un poco mas interesante.

-¿Y se puede saber como lo haras?- Pregunto Raven, cruzada de brazos.

-Lo unico que tengo que hacer es presentarte a un buen amigo mio.

Raven se confundio un poco al escuchar las palabras del chico, y Alex, al notar la confusion de la chica, se sento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, lo que le dio a entender a Raven que estaba meditando. Para la sorpresa de la titan, del cuerpo de Alex empezo a surgir un aura negra bastante parecida a la de Raven cuando ella tambien meditaba e invocaba su aura. Y como si fuera pura coincidencia, el aura de Alex se iso mas intensa y encima del muchacho el aura comenzo a tomar forma, hasta que se convirtio en un tipo de lobo completamente negro con ojos rojos, el cual aullo al momento de ver a Raven.

Raven se impresiono por un momento al ver al animal frente a ella, pero esa impresion solo duro como un segundo ya que Raven puso una sonrisa de medio lado. Alex abrio los ojos en ese instante y al encontrar que Raven no tenia ni una pisca de miedo o sorpresa en su rostro se confundio un poco, el nunca en su vida le mostro a alguien esa habilidad, solo la usaba para el en los momentos aburridos de Arkham. Aquel lobo negro que estaba frente a Raven y el en ese instante lo habia acompañado en los momentos en que mas necesito hablar con alguien o al menos tener compañia, pues cuando intentaba charlar con el animal que fue creado de su aura este nunca respondia, y Alex habia pensado que le entendia.

-¿Que te da tanta gracia, Rae? ¿Ya te sabias este truco?- Dijo Alex de la forma mas tranquila posible.

-En realidad... si. Tambien hago algo parecido a lo tuyo pero, creo que hay una gran diferencia.

-Bien, entonces enseñame lo que sabes hacer, brujita.

Por un momento Raven se sintio indignada por el comentario de Alex, pero despues lo olvido y se puso en la misma posicion en la que Alex se puso. Despues de un momento el aura de Raven comenzo a surgir y esta se convirtio en un cuervo negro de ojos rojos y cuando el lobo de Alex lo vio, este aullo y trato de atacarlo; el cuervo de Raven tambien intento atacar al lobo, pero tanto Alex como Raven los mantenian en control.

-Oye, Raven, parece que tu ave no le agrada mucho a mi lobo- Dijo Alex en tono de burla.

-¿Que tal si dejas de hablar y peleamos de una buena vez?- Dijo Raven con fastidio.

-Ok, pero que sean nuestras auras las que actuen por nosotros- Sugirio Alex.

-Estoy de acuerdo, niño bobo- Dijo ella en tono de insulto.

-¡Soy un año mayor que tu, asi que cierra la boca!

-Entonces basta de hablar y empezemos a pelear.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.

Y entonces ambos cerraron los ojos y al instante los dos animales empezaron a pelear de la misma forma en la que lo harian un lobo y un cuervo en una batalla de verdad. El lobo de Alex tenia unas patas bastante rapidas y a cada momento le hacia daño al cuervo de Raven, pero este picaba la cabeza al lobo con su pico, lo que provocaba que el can se enojara mas y tomara con sus garras al cuervo y lo tirara al piso, ahi fue en donde el lobo negro empezo a rasguñar al cuervo de Raven. Esta parecia sentir a la perfeccion el dolor que sentia el animal que estaba controlando, y lo peor era que tambien era afectada por los golpes ya que se podian ver varias cortadas en sus brazos, ropa e incluso rostro. A Alex, por otra parte, tenia un hilillo de color rojo deslizandole por la cabeza hasta la cicatriz de su ojo. Bien podria haber sido causado por todos los golpes que el cuervo de Raven le dio al lobo de Alex en la cabeza.

...

En algun lado de la ciudad, Robin conducia su motocicleta por todos lados sin ningun rastro de sus amigos. Llevaba como una hora buscandolos y no los encontraba por ningun lado de la ciudad, incluso busco en los callejones y no habia ni rastro de ellos; ni en la pizzeria estaban.

-¿En donde se pudieron haber metido?- Se preguntaba Robin mientras mantenia su mirada en el camino- Tendre que llamar a Cyborg para saber si estan bien.

Robin no podria perdonarse que algo le pasara a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Se detuvo cerca de un puesto que estaba cerca y saco su comunicador T para contactar a Cyborg. Un momento despues de que el chico maravilla intentara contactar a su compañero en la pantalla del comunicador T de Robin aparecio el rostro de Cyborg, y Robin suspiro del alivio al ver que uno de los titanes estaba bien, porque si uno de ellos se encontraba en buen estado eso significaba que los demas tambien.

-Cyborg, no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte ¿Donde estan, eh?

_-Eeeeeh... ¿En serio quieres saber?- Dijo Cyborg al tiempo en que dudaba si decirle o no la verdad a su lider._

-Si. Los eh estado buscando por toda la ciudad y no los encuentro por ningun lado ¿En donde estan?

_-¿Seria algo bueno o algo malo que estuvieramos en la guarida de Slade?_

-¿Estan en la guarida de Slade?- Dijo Robin con sorpresa.

_-Pero por supuesto que no, yo solo te pregunte si seria bueno o malo que estuvieramos ahi. Y te lo pregunto porque no es que estamos ahi, si no porque solo tengo curiosidad, pero si estuvieramos ahi tendria que ser por algo importante. Asi que si crees que estamos en la guarida de Slade con tu hermano dejame decirte que estas muy esquivocado, Robin._

-Oye, ¿como que con mi hermano? Ustedes ni siquiera...- Entonces a Robin de repente se le vino algo a la cabeza- Cyborg, ¿recuerdas al tipo con el que discuti en el estacionamiento?

_-Si, ¿porque?_

-¿De casualidad estuvieron buscandolo?

_-Claro que no... ¿Y porque la pregunta?- Dijo Cyborg con algo de nervios._

-Porque ese sujeto seguramente esta aqui para hacerme la vida imposible. Estare en la guarida de Slade en un minuto.

_-Viejo, espe...- Una explosion interrumpio a Cyborg y Robin se puso aerta al escucharla; algo malo debia de estar pasando en donde sea que estuvieran los titanes._

-¿Que fue eso, Cyborg?

_-T-tengo que irme, Robin. L-luego hablamos- Y se corto la señal._

-¿Cyborg? ¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg, respondeme!- Pero sus intentos de que el titan mitad maquina apareciera en la pantalla del comunicador T eran en vano- ¡Demonios! ¿En donde podran estar?... A ver, Cyborg repitio muchas veces que no estaban en la guarida de Slade, y cuando una persona repite muchas veces algo con tanta rapidez significa... ¡Claro! La guarida de Slade es el unico punto que no eh revisado ¿Como pude ser tan idiota para no verlo?

Furico con sigo mismo, Robin guardo el comunicador T, se monto en su motocicle y tomo camino rumbo a la guarida de su antiguo enemigo, que ahora yacia muerto.

...

En la guarida de Slade, la pelea entre el lobo de Alex y el cuervo de Raven empeaba a ponerse demasiado seria. Tanto Alex como Raven estaban sufriendo todos los ataques que recibian los gigantescos animales, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos le importaba el dolor de sus heridas, solo se mantenian sentados en el aire con los ojos cerrados controlando a su respectivo animal. Las heridas en lo cuerpos de ambos eran muchas; habian cortadas por ahi, moretones por alla y multiples manchas de sangre en su ropa. Pero por el lado de sus animales, estos ni parecian estar cansados.

La explosion de hace unos minutos se debio a que el cuervo de Raven iso que su enemigo se estrellara en un monton de fierros oxidados que emitieron un gran sonido al momento del impacto. Pero el can no se dejo humillar tan facil y contraataco al cuervo derribando a este al piso, ahi el lobo empeo a mordele las alas y el cuello, provocando que en los brazos y cuello de Raven aparecieran marcas de mordidas.

Raven iso que su cuervo se liberara del agarre del lobo de Alex, y este fue envuelto en las alas de la ave y esta se lo llevo por toda la guarida, estrellandolo con todo lo que se encontrara; paredes, fierro, vidrios y todo lo que se encontrara que pudiera hacerle daño a su rival.

Ambos animales estaban teniendo una pelea interesante, pero los que mas salian afectados en ella eran Alex y Raven, quienes ya empezaban a perder mucha sangre pero al parecer lo unico que ambos querian hacer era probar que tan fuertes eran o algo asi. Normalmente a Raven le valdria una propuesta como esa, pero tal vez asi lograria hacer que Alex dejara de decirle que sus habilidades eran mas fuertes que las de ella.

-Oye, Raven, creo que ya estas cansada ¿Porque no te rindes de un vez y acabamos con esto?- Dijo Alex.

-Ni creas que voy a dejarte ganar tan facil- Dijo Raven y despues iso que su cuervo le desgarrara la cara al lobo de Alex con una de sus garras. La herida que el animal debio haber sufrido fue pasada a Alex, a quien de repente le aparecio una cortada en la mejilla.

-Entre tu y yo sabemos que ya no puedes mas con las heridas. Rindete ya, chica.

-O es que yo ya no puedo con mis heridas, o tu ya quieres darte por vencido.

Esas palabras provocaron que Alex le ordenara a su lobo morder el cuello del cuervo de Raven, haciendo que a esta le apareciera una nueva mordida en el cuello.

-Raven, creo que ya deberiamos parar, estamos perdiendo mucha sangre y podria hacernos mal.

-Es en lo unico en que estoy de acuerdo contigo... ¿A la de tres entonces?

-A la de tres- Aseguro Alex- Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Y entonces Alex y Raven hicieron desaparecer a ambos animales. El cuervo de Raven regreso al interior de esta y el lobo de Alex se evaporo hasta convertirse en humo negro, el cual regreso hacia Alex metiendose por la nariz del muchacho, quien se dejo caer al piso al igual que Raven. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y ahora que sus animales internos habian desaparecido, podian sentir con suma claridad el dolor que las heridas emanaban. Cuando el lobo y el cuervo estaban peleando ni Raven ni Alex sentian nada, pero ahora que los gigantescos animales ya no estaban el dolor era muy insoportable.

-Raven, ¿como estas?- Pregunto Alex ya que suponia que ella tampoco soportaba el dolor.

-No lo creo. Tu perro me mordio mucho y ahora me duele el cuello- Decia Raven mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello y se tocaba las mordidas causadas por el can de Alex.

-Oye, cualquiera diria que te mordio un vampiro- Dijo Alex y despues solto una pequeña risa.

-Y a ti que perdiste contra un gato- Le dijo Raven de la misma forma.

En ese momento llegaron los otros titanes, y al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraban sus amigos fueron inmediatamente a auxiliarlos.

-Alex, Raven, ¿que fue lo que les paso, chicos?- Dijo Chico bestia una vez que se le hacerco a ambos.

-Raven creyo que podia ganarme en una pelea- Respondio Alex con la misma sonrisa que siempre usaba.

-¿Yo crei que podia ganarte en una pelea? Pero si fuiste tu el que lo sugerio- Se defendio Raven.

-No te enojes, aun asi nadie de nosotros gano- Dijo mientras se ponia de pie con la ayuda de Chico bestia.

-Si, pero no hubieramos salido heridos si tu no hubieras presumido, niñito- Le recalco Raven mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Starfire.

-Bueno, tal vez si no hubieras aceptado no estariamos quejandonos de nada.

-Tal vez tu no debiste presumir tanto- Decia Raven mientras le golpeaba el pecho con su dedo indice.

-¡Yo no presumia, solo comparaba!- Grito Alex agitando su puño en el aire.

Mientras Raven y Alex discutian, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia no tenian ni la menor idea de lo que habia entre esos dos. Escucharon que habian tenido una pelea, ¿pero por que? Tambien oyeron que Alex habia sugerido la pelea, ¿pero para que? Todo era muy confuso para los tres titanes, y mas que de un momento a otro Alex y Raven se comportaran como lo estaban haciendo. Esos dos se empezaban a parecer a Cyborg y Chico bestia.

En ese momento un brillo aparecio en el bolsillo del pantalon de Alex, lo que llamo la atencion del chico, La gema que Raven tenia en la frente tambien iso lo mismo, entonces ella se llevo una mano a su cabeza, confundida por lo que le estaba pasando.

Alex saco un collar del bolsillo de su pantalon, el cual tenia como adorno una gema similar a la de Raven, la cual estaba brillando en un rojo intenso. Raven se sorprendio un poco al ver el collar puesto que lo que lo adornaba era una gema muy parecida a la suya, pero al parecer Alex no se daba cuenta de la expresion de sorpresa de la titan, este solo revisaba su collar tratando de averiguar que era lo que lo hacia que el artefacto despidiera ese brillo.

-¿En donde conseguiste eso, Alex?- Pregunto Raven al fin.

-Bueno, es una la...

-¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES AQUI?- Interrumpio una voz muy conocida para todos.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, les traigo aqui la continuacion de Hermano, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que es lo que significara el brillo en la gema de Raven y el collar de Alex? ¿Quien sera la persona que grito en el momento en que Alex estaba apunto de responderles a los titanes? Descubran esto y mas en mi fic de Hermano. Pero antes de despedirme quiero pedirles disculpas y miles de perdones por la tardanza, paso que ya habia terminado este capitulo, pero al momento de guardarlo presione accidentalmente el boton de No guardar y perdi al instante el capitulo. Pero miren el lado bueno, otra vez escribi el cap. Ahora si, mi despedida casual... Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	15. Confrontacion entre hermanos

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 15: Confrontacion entre hermanos.**

El silencio inundo completamente todo el lugar. Los titanes se temian que esto pasara y Cyborg era el mas impresionado de todo. Pero claro, nadie podia engañar al lider de los titanes tan facil y mucho menos si le decias una y otra vez que no estaban en la guarida de su peor enemigo; Robin era demasiado listo para no notar algo como eso. Sin embargo, el chico no usaba esa capacidad cuando estaba enojado, no media sus acciones y solo actuaba por impulso tal y como habia sucedido con Slade.

-No lo volvere a repetir ¿¡Que es lo que estan haciendo aqui con ese sujeto!- Grito Robin ya que la idea de que sus compañeros estuvieran con una de sus peores pesadillas no le gustaba mucho.

-Robin,- Empezo a decir Starfire- te diremos todo lo que paso, pero por favor, trata de controlarte.

-¡Primero respondanme que estan haciendo aqui, y con el!- Grito, señalando con el dedo a Alex- ¿Tienen idea de lo peligroso que es este tipo?

-Alex no es ningun peligro, Robin, ya supera lo que paso- Dijo Raven mientras caminaba de frente hacia su lider.

-¿Que te paso, Raven?- Pregunto Robin al ver las multiples mordidas y cortadas en el cuerpo de Raven.

-Raven y yo tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento, hermanito- Dijo Alex, quien se puso al lado de la titan.

A Robin se le subio la sangre a la cabeza al escuchar eso. No iba a permitir que Alex llegara a dañar a uno de sus amigos y que despues se lo restregara en la cara como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Estuvo a punto de lanzarsele encima a Alex y golpearlo hasta que perdiera la consiencia, como muchas veces se lo quiso hacer a Slade, pero se contuvo y lo unico que iso fue mirar fijamente a Alex, como si pudiera lograr hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pero no, el aun seguia parado ahi.

-¿Que es lo que estan haciendo con el?- Dijo Robin cambiando el tema de repente.

-Es lo que tratamos de explicarte- Dijo Cyborg- Escucha, Rob, no tienes porque enojarte con esto. Lo que pasa es que cuando tu y Alex estaban discutiendo en el estacionamiento nos dio curiosidad saber porque y... Bueno, esto fue idea de Chico bestia. Star, Raven y yo no tenemos la culpa de nada.

-¿Puedes continuar, Cyborg? No han respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas y creo que me empieza a dar jaqueca- Dijo el chico maravilla con un temperamento no muy agradable.

-Esta bien, esta bien... Pues, lo que paso es que Chico bestia iso la propuesta de que buscaramos a Alex y creimos que el nos podria contar lo que paso entre ustedes dos.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no me pidieron la informacion a mi?- Dijo Robin apunto de estallar en enojo.

-Viejo, estabas muy enojado y teniamos miedo de que nos hicieras algo si te preguntabamos- Dijo Chico bestia, lo que provoco una ligera impresion en Robin.

¿Eso era lo que se habia ganado? ¿La dezconfiansa de sus amigos?

Robin estaba consiente de que podia ser un poco rudo a veces, pero nunca se habia dado cuenta de que el hecho de que el fuera asi, afectara a las personas que mas queria en el mundo. Lo que Chico bestia habia dicho fue algo que impacto al chico maravilla, eso era algo que no le habia pasado por la mente en ningun momento, y ahora que lo recapacitaba, cuando se volvio loco por la sustancia que habia en la mascara de Slade, lo unico que le intereso fue encontrarlo, y para entonces Slade ya estaba muerto.

Era sierto. No lo podia negar.

Cuando se trataba de cosas de gran importancia Robin dejaba a los titanes de lado, y esque todos los años que paso trabajando al lado de Batman lo llevaron a eso. Robin no estaba muy acostumbrado a trabajar en un equipo grande como lo era con los titanes, el se acostumbro a trabajar solo con Batman y algunas raras veces con Batichica. Pero no era el numero de personas que habia en el equipo lo que le provocaba su mal caracter: era el resultado. Robin no aceptaba errores en las misiones, y eso se debia a que cuando estuvo trabajando al lado de Batman en ningun momento fallaban, siempre atrapaban a los villanos cuando estos salian a hacer de las suyas en Gotham.

Definitivamente ya era tiempo de calmar ese mal caracter que tenia, pero con Alex presente no lo haria ni aunque le pagaran.

-Eso no importa, Chico bestia- Dijo Robin una vez que volvio a la realidad- No debieron buscar a este tipo y menos a mis espaldas.

-Robin, no podiamos llegar y decirte: Hola, Robin, vamos a buscar al tipo con el que estabas peleando y tambien le preguntaremos porque estan peleados- Dijo Cyborg casi en tono burlesco.

-Buscar a tu hermano era la mejor opcion, Robin- Dijo Raven. Robin camino con pasos firmes hacia ella en el momento en que escucho eso.

-¿Quien te dijo que este sujeto es mi hermano?- Le pregunto, mirandola con esa mirada que le permitia a Robin hacer que dijeran lo que el quisiera a base del miedo. Pero se necesitaba mas que una mirada para intimidar a Raven.

-El mismo nos lo dijo... Ya sabemos todo lo que paso. No tienes nada que ocultar- Dijo Raven sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Robin con voz severa.

-Les dije la verdad, Robin- Se adelanto a responder Alex- Raven y Starfire me encontraron en el parque de la ciudad y me dijeron que necesitaban que les diera una informacion que al parecer era importante para ellas. Al principio me nege porque no tenia ni idea de que querian saber, pero despues de que Raven me acorralara contra un arbol y que yo la golpeara con una rama en la cabeza, decidi que si tu no querias decir nada, entonces yo deberia contar la verdad y no la mentira que le dijiste a Starfire.

-¿Que mentira? ¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntaba Robin tratando de evitar las ganas de derribar a su hermano al suelo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo noqueado.

-Hablo de la falsa historia que le relataste a Starfire. Eso de que me metieron en Arkham porqu era... ¿que dijiste tu?... ¡Ah, si! Dijiste que yo era una amenaza.

-¿Y me vas a decir que no es sierto?

-¿Porque dijiste eso, Robin? Te salve la vida, ¿y asi es como me lo agradeces? ¿Diciendo que soy un loco?

-¡Intentast matarnos, Alex!

-Me iban a meter en el peor lugar existente en la faz de la Tierra. Cualquier otro hubiere hecho lo mismo que yo. Incluso tu- Dijo Alex señalando a Robin con el dedo indice.

-Te le merecias y lo sabes- Dijo apartando el dedo de su hermano de su vista.

-¿Pero yo que te eh hecho? Lo unico que ise fue salvarte de que te atravesaran la cara, y mira lo que gane- Y señalo con su dedo la cicatriz que tenia en su ojo- Adivina porque me la gane.

-Seguramente por ser un grandisimo idiota.

-Escucha, hermanito, si no hubiera sido por mi estarias tres metros bajo tierra en este mismo instante.

-¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!- Exploto Robin- ¡No soy y nunca fui tu hermano! ¡Y QUE ESO TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO!

El comportamiento de Robin ya estaba empezando a hartar a Alex. El Robin que estaba parado frente a el no era su hermano, eso era lo unico en que estaba de acuerdo con el. El verdadero Robin que Alex conocia era totalmente diferente a el; su hermano era una persona agradable, divertida, feliz y graciosa. El Robin que estaba parado frente a los ojos de Alex no era el que recordaba, Dick paso de ser todo lo anterior a un amargado, reservado, serio y obsesivo. Ese definitivamente no era el Dick al que consideraba su hermano.

Por otro lado, Robin aun seguia gritandole a Alex y este ni siquiera lo escuchaba, solo se limitaba a mirarlo al tiempo en que veia las grandes diferencias entre el Robin de antes y el sujeto que estaba frente a el. Lo que mas le molestaba a Alex era que Robin ni siquiera admitia lo que paso en realidad y se atrevio a decir una gran, gran, gran mentira. Asi que Alex, cansado de ver el comportamiento de Robin, apreto sus manos con fuerza y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alex le asesto un golpe a Robin en la quijada y esto provoco que Robin callera de boca al piso con los ojos bien abiertos. Alex no mostro ningun tipo de arrepentimiento en ese momento.

El resto de lo titanes se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la accion tan repentina de Alex.

-Alex... ¿porque hiciste eso?- Dijo Starfire en medio de la impresion.

-Pense que seria suficiente para quitarle lo idiota- Respondio Alex tranquilamente.

Al escuchar eso, Robin se puso en pie instantaneamente y le devolvio el golpe a Alex haciendo que este tambien callera al piso al igual que su hermano. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Alex se levanto del suelo junto con un aura negra que empezo a rodearlo por completo. La energia que Alex emanaba era demasiada, y entonces Raven decidio que lo mejor era salir de la guarida de Slade, pues tenia el presentimiento de que nada terminaria bien depues de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Chicos, sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui. Esto esta apunto de ponerse feo- Advirtio Raven.

-¿Pero que pasara con Robin?- Pregunto Starfire, pues no queria que su amigo saliera herido si lo dejaban peleando solo contra Alex.

-No tenemos porque preocuparnos por el- Respondio Raven dejando anonadados a todos.

-Raven, Robin podria...

-Alex no le hara daño a Robin, Chico bestia. No creo que Alex sea capaz de llevar esto demasiado lejos.

-Pero tu sabes como es Robin. Tal vez Alex no lleve esto muy lejos, pero Robin es una historia diferente- Dijo Cyborg- ¡El tratara de matar a Alex!

-Escucha, Cyborg, cada uno de nosotros sabe a la perfeccion como es nuetro lider, pero no conocemos asi a Alexy estoy segura de que intentara no llevar esto al punto en que tengan que ir a un hospital.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de que no intentaran matarse?- Dijo Chico betia histericamente.

Raven volteo la vista hacia Alex como si esperara a que el le diera la respuesta. Este volteo a verla y, con solo un movimiento de cabeza, Raven entendio que los querian fuera del lugar.

-Te repondere eso en otro momento. Ahora tenemos que irnos- Dijo Raven empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Pero Raven...- Empezo a decir Starfire pero fue interrumpida por la titan hechicera.

-Starfire, hay que irnos. No le pasara nada a Robin ni a Alex, te lo prometo- Dijo Raven tratando de hacer razonar a Starfire.

Starfire no sabia que pensar o decir. Si dejaban a Robin y a Alex solos se desataria una pelea que al final podria resultar muy tragica. Pero si se quedaban iban a estar expuestos al peligro y a la vez serian testigos de como ambos hermanos se destruian, porque Starfire sabia que aunque Alex hiciera el intento de no llevar todo eso muy lejos algo terminaria mal al final. Pero ella ahora no podia hacer nada, y si no queria ver como Robin y Alex peleaban tenia que elegir la primera opcion: irse.

Dirigio su mirada a Robin, quien miraba de frente a su hermano con la misma mirada con la que Starfire y los demas lo habian visto cuando miraba a Slade. Este se percato de la mirada de Starfire y despues movio la cabeza en una señal de Vallanse, lo que no le parecia una buena opcion a la Tamaraniana.

-Esta bien, vamonos- Acepto al fin Starfire.

-Salgamos de aqui, chicos- Dijo Raven mientras encaminaba a todos hacia la salida dejando solos a Robin y a Alex.

-Estamos solos tu y yo, hermano- Dijo Alex una vez que vio a los titanes atravesar la salida de la guarida de Slade.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!- Grito y se abalanzo contra Alex.

Robin termino derribando a Alex al piso y al mismo tiempo lo golpeo con el brazo izquierdo y derecho al mismo tiempo, lo que provocaba que Alex escupiera sangre, pero este detuvo el siguiente golpe de Robin con una de sus manos y se lo regreso con la otra haciendo que Robin callera de espaldas al suelo. Este se levanto impulsando sus piernas hacia adelante y callo de pie firmemente y en posicion de ataque; Alex no intentaba hacer ningun movimiento contra Robin, solo esperaba a que el atacara. Entonces, Robin saco su baston de metal y corrio hacia Alex a toda velociad esperano terminar con el y volverlo a meter a Arkham cuando Alex menos se lo esperara.

Robin comenzo a lanzar varios ataques con su baston contra Alex, pero este los bloqueaba con sus brazos a una buena velocidad. Robin se canso de que su hermano bloqueara todos sus ataques y decidio intentar algo nuevo; cuando Alex bloqueo nuevamente su siguiente ataque, Robin no volvio a atacar directamente a u hermano, este se deslizo por el suelo y derribo a su hermano dandole una patada en el pecho, haciedo que callera hacia atras.

-¿Que pasa, Alex?- Dijo Robin de manera desafiante- ¿Perdiste todo tu potencial o que?

Las palabras de Robin rezonaron en la cabeza de Alex como mozquitos zumbando en sus oidos. La razon de que Alex no atacara a Robin no era porque hubiera perdido todo su potencial, la razon era porque las heridas que habia ganado en la pelea con Raven lo dejaron bien molido, y hasta ponerse en pie se le dificultaba mucho. Intento ponerse en pie, pero cuando Robin lo vio intentar levantarse este corrio otra vez hacia Alex y lo golpeo en la cara con su baston, esto provoco que el chico se tambaleara un poco, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Robin lo siguio atacando como si de eso dependiera su vida, lo que estaba afectando mucho a Alex ya que este se estaba empezando a enojar y el aura negra que tenia a su alrededor se empezaba a intensificar.

Llego el momento en que Alex se harto de no hacer nada para defenderse y entonces iso aparecer unas esferas de energia negra en sus manos, las cuales lanzo contra Robin un momento despues. Este trato de esquivar la esfera negra, pero no reacciono a tiempo y la esfera impacto en su pecho haciendo que Robin se estrellara contra un monton de fierros que estaban detras de el causandole un leve dolor en la espalda. En ese momento Alex aprovecho y estiro su mano hacia donde estaba su hermano, acto seguido elevo su mano hacia arriba y, como por arte de magia, Robin tambien se elevo en los aires y este parecia pelear por bajar de los aires, pero siguio subiendo hasta que su espalda toco el techo.

Alex preparo la mano con la que mantenia a Robin en el aire y depues la bajo de repente haciendo que su hermano se estrellara contra el piso de una manera muy violenta. Alex volvio a elevar a Robin y despues repitio el mismo movimiento de hace unos segundos. Pero esta vez no solo estrello a Robin contra el duro concreto, ahora lo estrello multiples veces con cada una de las paredes de la guarida de Slade, las cuales emitian un estruendoroso sonido cuando el lider titan se impactaba en ellas; esto significaba que la forma en que Alex golpeaba a Robin era bastante fuerte.

Cuando Alex volvio a estrellar a Robin contra la pared, dejo caer a este en un monton de concreto que se habia caido del techo hace unos minutos. Alex corrio hacia donde habia caido Robin y encontro a este en un intento por levantarse, lo cual Alex impidio tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y dandole una bofetada que rezono por todo el lugar.

-Espero que con eso razones- Dijo Alex con la mirada clavada en la de Robin.

-¿De que tendria que razonar?

En eso, Robin saco uno de sus boomerang y con este golpeo a Alex en la cara haciendo que lo soltara.

Alex habia resivido un buen golpe con la punta del arma del chico maravilla, esto provoco que una nueva cicatriz quedara marcada en la cara de Alex, justamente al lado de la otra. La cortada estaba sangrando de la misma forma en la que Alex habia resivido la primera cuando intento salvar a su hermano de que fuera atravesado por un pedazo de porcelana bastante filoso.

Alex se llevo una mano a la cara y con un dedo se tallo el liquido rojo que surgia de la cortada y despues puso este frente a su ojo para mirar la sangre que estaba en la punta de su dedo. El chico no hacia nada mas que respirar agitadamente y mantener su mirada fija en el dedo donde se encontraba la mancha de sangre; era lo mismo que le paso hace cuatro años atras.

-Vamos, Alex, nos me dejes esperando ¿O es que ya te diste por vencido?

-Dick,- Empezo Alex- estoy tratando de hacerte razonar de todas las maneras posibles. Pero me lo estas haciendo demasiado dificil. ¡Dime, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerte entender?

-¡Nada!- Dijo y despues se abalanzo nuevamente contra Alex.

Cuando Robin estuvo apunto de derribar a Alex, este se tiro de espaldas al suelo y cuando Robin estuvo a punto de caerle encima Alex impulso sus piernas hacia atras y Robin callo rodando al piso. Impulsando sus piernas hacia adelante, Alex se puso en pie nuevamente y corrio hacia su hermano, pero antes de que el chico llegara, Robin saco unos explosivos de su cinturon y se los lanzo a Alex, los cuales se pegaron en la camisa de este y un segundo despues explotaron haciendo que se creara una gran nube de humo negro. Y de esta, Alex salio volando hasta que su espalda impacto contra el piso hasta que la velocidad disminuyo al punto en que Alex ya ni se movio.

Robin se hacerco a su hermano con toda la ira que traia en ese momento. Al llegar, las condiciones en las que Alex se encontraba eran completamente graves; su ropa estaba desgarrada, su cara estaba repleta de hollin y tenia sangre por todos lados, definitivamente Robin se paso con lo de los explosivos, pero luego de un segundo no le importo en lo absoluto.

Tomo a su hermano de lo que quedaba de su camisa y le dio una bofetada mas fuerte a comparacion con la que Alex le habia dado. Este abrio los ojos al sentir un ardor en su mejilla derecha y se encontro con el rostro de Robin, solo que este estaba borroso y todo empezaba a moverse a su alrededor.

-¿Porque me detestas tanto?- Pregunto Alex porque, ahora que lo habia notado, Robin le estaba dando una paliza y Alex no sabia porque razon- ¿Que ise para merecerme esto?

-¡Haber nacido!- Grito y despues le dio un golpe en el estomago a Alex provocando que este escupiera un buen puñado de sangre.

-¿Eso te molesta de mi? ¿Que haya nacido? Porque pense que te gustaba mi compañia.

-Pensaste mal- Dijo y despues le dio otro golpe igual de fuerte que el anterior. Despues, Robin tiro al piso a Alex, quien no pudo ni intentar levantarse- ¿Que ya te diste por vencido?- Agrego y luego pateo en las costillas al muchacho.

-No puedo moverme, Dick- Decia Alex mientras le dirigia una mirada de cachorro apunto de morir a Robin.

-Que lastima- Dijo Robin sin mucha importancia- Dejame ayudarte un poco.

Alex lo miro confundido por un momento. Por un momento sintio que Robin lo ayudaria a ponerse en pie, pero depues ese pensamiento se desvanecio al sentir como su propio hermano lo pateaba en las costillas con una fuerza tan brutalica que por un minuto Alex creyo ver de nuevo a sus padres. ¿Tanto odio le tenia su propio hermano? Eso definitivamente ya le habia quedado bien claro a Alex, el ya ni podia moverse y Robin se aprovechaba de el pateandolo como si fuera un animal al que ya le deseaban la muerte.

Con cada golpe que Robin daba en los costados de Alex, este escupia grandes cantidades de sangre. Alex no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba, pero por un minuto creyo que se moria y tambien creyo estar en un tipo de tunel con una gran luz blanca al final, pero Alex no se hacerco por nada del mundo, pues sabia lo que pasaria si entraba ahi. No pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que Robin dejara de patearlo.

Una vez que el chico maravilla decidio que ya era suficiente, dejo de patear a Alex y se le quedo mirando por un rato esperando a que dijera algo, pero Alex solo tenia los ojos cerrados, un hilo de sangre bajando por su labio inferior y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Hay, por favor, no me digas que ya te moriste- Dijo y al ver que Alex no respondio le movio la cabeza con la punta de su zapato, pero Alex no daba señales de haberlo escuchado o de al menos estar despierto. Fue ahi cuando Robin se asusto un poco- Oye, ¿estas vivo?... Alex... Hey, Alex... ¡Oye, Alex! ¡Despierta ya, ¿no?

Pero Alex no respondia en lo absoluto.

-¿Habre llegado muy lejos?- Se pregunto Robin con algo de panico- No creo que este muerto.

-No estoy muerto- Respondio Alex al fin, y acto seguido tosio dejando escapar un charquito de sangre de su boca.

-Ah, estas vivo- Dijo Robin sin darle mucha importancia- Dime, Alex, ¿ya te puedes mover?

-Lo dudo mucho- Respondio tratando de mirar el rostro de su hermano, el cual se veia borroso.

-Parece que te gane, ¿verdad? Pense que alguien con habilidades como las tuyas podria ganarme, pero al parecer no eres tan bueno como dices serlo.

-La pelea con Raven me dejo muy adolorido. No podia hacer mucho en tu contra- Decia Alex con algo de pena hacia si mismo- Robin, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Podrias llevarme a un hospital, porfavor?- Pidio Alex, ya que no podria ir el solo y menos con las heridas que habia ganado.

-No.

Despues de decir eso, Robin dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia la salida dejando a Alex tirado en el duro y frio piso, rodeado de nada mas que fierros oxidados y cuatro paredes en mal estado. El chico sonrio ante el comportamiento de su hermano, al parecer Robin le habia perdido todo el respeto a Alex y al parecer no le importaba que su hermano terminara muerto y que ni siquiera se molestara en llevarlo a un simple hospital.

**Hola todos los que acaban de terminar de leer, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Hermano, ojala les haya gustado mucho. ¿Que pasara con Alex ahora que Robin lo dejo abandonado y malherido? ¿Morira? ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando Robin cuando le dijo No a su hermano? Descubran esto y mucho mas mas adelante en mi fic de Hermano. Mil gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y se molestan en dejar un Review. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- Esta historia esta apunto de acabarse.**


	16. El origen de Alex Grayson

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 16: El origen de Alex Grayson.**

Tirado en medio del gigantesco lugar, Alex respiraba lentamente tratando de controlar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo. Las heridas eran muchas y los golpes que Robin le habia dado en el costado hacian que respirar fuera doloroso y molesto a la vez. Pero a Alex no le importaba, no se quejaba y mucho menos maldecia el estar asi, pues el sabia que si hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo podria dañarlo mas porque Alex sabia que si recibia un golpe mas podria acabar muerto y no cumpliria con la promesa que le iso a Bruce de que iniciaria una nueva vida y comenzaria desde cero.

-¡Alex!- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, Alex volteo la mirada hacia la puerta y se encontro con los compañeros de Robin, quien seguramente ya se habia ido de la guarida de Slade para no explicar porque Alex estaba en ese estado.

-Hola, chicos- Saludo Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Donde esta Robin?

-Se fue a la torre T- Informo Cyborg- Por Dios, ¿que te iso?

-Digamos que la pelea llego muy lejos. Trate de hacerlo razonar pero el solo queria ganarme.

-Te lo advertimos, Alex- Le dijo Raven, quien inspeccionaba con la mirada el cuerpo malherido del chico.

-Viejo, ¿peleaste con Robin o con un animal enfurecido?- Pregunto Chico bestia, quien no se creia que su lider hubiera causado todo eso.

-Podria decirse que con los dos- Respondio Alex, pues eso fue lo que penso cuando su hermano lo estaba golpeando- ¿El es asi normalmente?

-Actua asi cuando esta enojado. Ese comportamiento era muy normal cuando nos enfrentabamos a Slade- Dijo Raven.

-Robin jamas habia golpeado a alguien asi- Comento Starfire, quien miraba con lastima a Alex- ¿Porque lo habra hecho?

-Puedo responderles esa pregunta, pero primero necesito ir a un hospital- Decia Alex casi suplicando.

-Esta bien, Alex, ¿pero como te moveremos sin lastimarte?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-De eso me encargo yo, Cyborg- Dijo Raven dejando confundido a todos menos a Alex. La titan levanto al chico en los aires lentamente con su mano y lo coloco con mucho cuidado en la espalda de Cyborg, quien entendio lo que tenia que hacer, dejo que Raven subiera a Alex a su espalda- Llevemoslo a un hospital.

-De acuerdo- Afirmo Cyborg y este comenzo a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida de Slade.

-Raven- Llamo Starfire- ¿Crees que Robin hubiera tenido intenciones de matar a Alex?

-Por como lo golpeo no lo dudaria, Starfire- Respondio Raven y camino hacia la salida sin decir nada mas.

Starfire se quedo intrigada al ver la gran cantidad de misterio que su compañera daba a conocer. No podia creer que su lider y mejor amigo fuera capaz de casi mandar a la siguiente vida a su propio hermano. Ella nunca habia visto a Robin actuar asi y, cuando vio lo malherido que estaba Alex, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Starfire fue si en verdad Robin le habia hecho eso. Y segun lo que habia dicho Raven, si Robin habia golpeado a Alex de esa forma hasta llegar al punto de dejarlo inmovilizado y con heridas gravez, eso significaba que sus intenciones si eran matarlo. Tal vez por eso no quizo contarles nada cuando le pidieron que les dijera lo que habia pasado, a lo cual Robin se nego y se fue a la torre T montado en su motocicleta.

Trato de ya no pensar en eso y siguio a Raven hacia la salida del lugar y, una vez afuera, Cyborg le pidio a Chico bestia que abriera la puerta del auto para colocar a Alex en el asiento de atras, este obedecio e iso lo que el chico mitad maquina le ordeno, y este se dio media vuelta y con sumo cuidado coloco a Alex en el asiento de atras. Este se quejo un poco porque al momento de recargarse en el asiento sintio un dolor inmenso en la espalda y eso se devia a que tenia grandes cortadas que gano cuando e arrastro por el piso cuando los dispositivos de Robin hicieron explosion y lo sacaron volando hasta estrellarse con un monton de fierros que estaban por ahi. Una vez que todos subieron al auto, Cyborg encendio este y se fueron rumbo al hospital de Jump City para tratarle las heridas a Alex, quien lucia de la manera mas lamentable.

Cuando llegaron al hospital fueron atendidos rapidamente por un doctor que estaba libre. Cuando este vio las multiples heridas de Alex, lo primero que iso fue llamar a una enfermera con una camilla y luego de dos minutos la enfermera regreso con lo que el doctor le habia pedido y subieron a Alex a la camilla de la manera mas cuidadosa posible para no lastimar mas de lo que ya estaba al muchacho.

Despues de que el doctor revisara y tratara las heridas de Alex, este iso que el chico fuera puesto en una de las habitaciones del hospital, donde lo acompañaban los titanes. Alex estaba vendado por todas partes en esos momentos; tenia una gran venda que le tapaba el ojo en donde habia sufrido su segunda cortada, la cual le atravesaba la mitad de la cara, uno de sus brazos tenia vendas hasta los hombros y le tapaba una pequeña parte del pecho, sus piernas estaban vendadas hasta por debajo de la rodilla, su espalda habia sidp desinfectada con alhcol y tuvieron que coserle una herida muy profunda. La unica herida de menos importancia era un raspon que tenia en su mejilla izquierda, la cual fue tapada con dos banditas cruzadas.

-¿Y como te has sentido, Alex?- Pregunto Chico bestia, quien habia estado preocupado por Alex desde el momento en que lo metieron a urgencias.

-Adolorido- Respondio Alex con una sonrisa- ¿Han sabido algo de mi hermano?

-No deberias preocuparte por el en este momento- Le aconsejo Raven- Recuerda que el fue el que te iso esto.

-Pero aun asi es mi hermano y, me gustaria saber donde y como esta.

-Seguramente esta en la torre T revisando los archivos de los ultimos ataques de los villanos. No seria algo fuera de lo normal encontrarlo asi- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe porque Robin es asi?- Dijo ALex, pues le urgia saber lo que le habia pasado a su hermanito menor.

-No lo sabemos. Cuando lo conocimos su temperamento fue el mismo. Creo que tiene una actitud bipolar o algo asi- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta. Cuando yo entre a Arkham Robin aun tenia el temperamento que siempre usaba. El no era asi en ese entonces.

-¿Y que fue lo que lo cambio?- Pregunto Starfire- Robin no pudo cambiar de actitud de un dia a otro.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar- Dijo Alex- Tal vez Bruce sepa algo al respecto.

-Pues llamalo, el te puede decir si Robin tenia el mismo temperamento cuando entraste a Arkham o quiza cambio un poco despues- Sugirio Cyborg, a quien le habia parecido una buena opcion la idea de Alex.

-Podria funcionar, pero el unico problema es que el numero de Bruce lo tengo en mi mochila y mi mochila esta en la porqueria de hotel en la que me hospede. Y por otra parte no tengo celular.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- Pregunto Starfire.

-No nos queda mas que esperar a que Alex se recupere por completo y consigamos el numero de Bruce- Dijo Raven, quien aun tenia que hablar con Alex sobre el collar que habia sacado antes de que empezara la pelea entre el y Robin.

-Oigan, ¿podrian hacerme un favor, chicos?- Pregunto Alex.

-Claro, Al, lo que tu quieras- Dijo Chico bestia, quien estaba atento a lo que Alex estaba apunto de decir.

-¿En que te podemos ayudar, viejo?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Necesito que interroguen a mi hermano. Preguntenle que es lo que pasa y porque me tiene tanto rencor. Y si se niega, hagan que les responda a la fuerza, no me importa si tiene que golpearlo.

-Yo puedo hacer eso sin ningun problema- Dijo Cyborg preparando el cañon sonico que traia en el brazo.

-No dije que lo mataras... Solo amenazalo con matarlo- Dijo Alex de manera divertida.

-Alex, esto es en serio- Dijo Raven- Si quieres saber porque tu hermano esta asi debes ponerte serio.

-¿Asi como tu, o mas serio?- Dijo y al instante todos, menos Raven, estallaron en risas.

-No me causa gracia- Comento Raven, quien no expresaba ninguna pisca de enojo o emocion ante lo que habia dicho Alex.

-Hay, porfavor, Rae, solo lo dije de broma. Aunque admito que deberias cambiar un poco ese caracter- En ese momento los ojos de Raven se volvieron rojos y hacerco su rostro furico a Alex provocando que la piel de este se tornara completamente palida- Yo no mas decia- Alcanzo a decir el chico con una gran cantidad de nervios acomulada en su voz.

-Cyborg, Starfire, Chico bestia, uestedes vallan con Robin, Alex y yo tenemos algo de que hablar.

-¿Perdon?- Dijo Alex en medio de la confucion.

-Pero podriamos necesitar tu ayuda, Raven- Dijo Chico bestia- ¿Que seria de nosotros si a Robin le vuelve a cambiar el temperamento y decide atacarnos?

-Traten de calmarlo. Robin no seria tan desquiciado para dejarlos en el mismo estado en que dejo a Alex.

-¿Y que si lo intenta?- Dijo Starfire.

-Solo ataquenlo si el lo hace... Ahora vallanse- Ordeno la titan oscura.

Los tres miembros de los titanes no entendian que era lo que Raven queria hablar con Alex, pero sabian a la perfeccion que era mejor ir a buscar a Robin y sacarle toda la informacion que les pidio Alex.

El trio salio de la habitacion dejando solos a Alex y Raven. El chico aun no entendia de que queria hablar la titan con el, pero seguramente era de gran importacia porque no siempre sacabas al resto de las personas cuando se trataba de una charla con alguna otra persona, a menos que fuera algo importante. Cuando los demas titanes se fueron, Raven desvio la mirada a Alex, quien, al verla, dio un pequeño brinquito dando a entender que se habia asustado al ver la cara de Raven, quien se indigno un momento pero despues no le dio importancia. Se sento en la camilla de Alex y estuvo mirandolo fijamente durante varios minutos con la tan famosa mirada fria de Raven, solo que en este caso Alex no se sentia intimidado, pues el tambien sabia usar esa mirada con las personas.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Raven?- Pregunto Alex, rompiendo todo el silencio del lugar.

-El collar. El collar que sacaste en la guarida de Slade ¿Que es? ¿Donde lo conseguiste? ¿Porque mi frente brillo cuando tu collar tambien lo iso? ¿De que esta hecho?

-Oye, tranquila, son demasiadas preguntas. Puedo respondertelas pero una a la vez... Pero no creo tener la repuesta a todas las preguntas.

-Pues al menos respondeme que es.

-No estoy muy seguro, siempre lo considere un simple collar y no se porque resplandece.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- Interrogo Raven de repente.

-De ningun lado- Respondio y despues en su rostro se dibujo un poco de melancolia- Cuando mis padres me encontraron en la caja de carton, ellos me dijeron que este collar era lo unico que me acompañaba la noche en que me adoptaron... Yo siempre pense que este fue un regalo de mis verdaderos padres. Tal vez para que no olvidara que mi familia estaba en otro lado o algo asi...

-¿Me estas diciendo que ese collar es tu objeto mas preciado?

-¿Como lo supiste?- Le pregunto Alex con una sonrisa- Todavia no llegaba a esa parte.

-Era muy obvio, la mayoria de los objetos que tienes desde pequeño simbolizan mucho para una persona. Tu collar, por ejemplo... A proposito, ¿donde esta?

-En mis pantalones- Dijo señalando hacia una bolsa donde se encontraba su ropa, la cual remplazaron por una bata de hospital azul claro- Esta en el bolsillo izquierdo en la parte de adelante.

Raven se hacerco a la bolsa de plastico que estaba encima del pequeño sofa que habia en la habitacion y busco en ella hasta que encontro los pantalones de Alex, quien no se sentia muy comodo sabiendo que una chica urgaba en sus cosas. Cuando Raven encontro los pantalones de Alex, llevo su mano al bolsillo que el chico le indico y de este saco el collar que Alex tanto adoraba, y Raven, al momento de tocarlo, la joya de su frente empezo a brillar al tiempo en que el collar tambien lo hacia.

Alex miraba la escena sin ninguna impresion. Que su collar brillara era muy normal y veia eso casi todos los dias, pero lo unico diferente que habia esta vez era que la joya que Raven tenia en la frente tambien brillaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacia el collar. Raven camino hacia Alex sin quitarle la mirada al artefacto en su mano y una vez que llego a la camilla, tomo una de las manos del chico y le coloco el collar en la mano para despues cerrarsela, de tal manera que el collar quedara dentro del puño del muchacho.

Ninguno de lo dos sabia porque, pero la conexion que sentian el uno al otro y la sensacion de que ambos ya se habian visto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte conforme pasaban tiempo juntos.

-Raven, ¿tu puedes ver el pasado de las personas?- Dijo Alex, interesado.

-Si- Respondio Raven tajantemente.

-¿Puedes ver mi pasado? Tal vez en el encuentres quienes eran mis verdaderos padres... Y... tal vez... solo tal vez... pueda saber cual es mi origen- Decia Alex con una gran cantidad de emocion en su voz.

-Lo intentare, Alex, pero no te podre asegurar nada- Advirtio.

-Escucha, Raven, te estoy pidiendo esto porque creci a lado de unos desconocidos que me encontraron en la calle y me adoptaron como su hijo. No tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente no saber quienes son tu verdadera familia, Raven, y concediendome lo que te pedi... sinceramente... me harias el chico mas feliz de la tierra- Rogaba Alex como si su vida dependiera de todo eso.

-¿Y que tal si veo algo que no te agrade y tenga que decirtelo?

-No importa lo que veas en mi pasado, Raven, lo unico que te pido es que entres a mi mente y viajes al dia en que mi verdadera familia me abandono. Y cumpliendome eso, tu y yo podriamos descubrir al fin lo que es este collar- Ahi fue cuando todo le empezo a parecer interesante a Raven- Pero no podremos hacerlo su tu te niegas a entrar en mi pasado.

-Entrar en la mente de una persona es peligroso, Alex, por eso estoy dudando.

-Pero yo no soy una persona normal. Soy como tu, Raven.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Que quieres decir con que eres igual a mi?

-A que somos relativamente iguales. Piensa; tenemos las mismas habilidades, sabemos leer la mente de las personas, podemos invocar animales con nuestra aura... ¡Somos relativamente iguales!

-Si, pero...

-¡Porfavor, Raven! Te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas.

-Estas sentado en una camilla de hospital.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? No me puedo mover mucho.

...

Cyborg, Starfire y Chico bestia se encontraban caminando por el pasillo de la torre T que conducia al living. Chico bestia era el unico del grupo que estaba nervioso y eso se debia a que le daba miedo encontrar a su lider en medio del mal temperamento y que no quisiera decir nada cuando le pidieran la informacion que Alex les habia pedido, pero lo que mas miedo le daba era que los atacara si seguian insistiendo en que les dijera lo ocurrido. El chico verde tenia miedo de que Robin perdiera el control, sin embargo, tenia que ser fuerte y mantener sus nervios con calma o seria el primero en ser el saco de box de Robin.

-¿Seguros que debe estar en el living?- Pregunto Chico bestia en susurro, pues Cyborg habia dejado claro que debian hablar lo mas bajo posible para que Robin no los escuchara.

-Si no esta ahi debe de estar en su habitacion. No creo que tenga mucho que hacer si no hay nadie en toda la torre- Respondio Cyborg.

-Conociendo a Robin, debe de estar en su habitacion- Comento Starfire.

-¿Pero que tal si esta en el living?- Contradijo Cyborg.

-Oigan, yo opino que debe de estar en la terrasa, es uno de sus lugares favoritos en toda la torre.

-A ver, tu dices que esta en su habitacion, tu dices que esta en la terrasa y to digo que esta en el living... ¿Que les parece si nos separamos?

-¿Estas demente?- Dijo Chico bestia, a quien no le parecia de ningun modo una buena idea- Y si Robin se pone histerico, ¿que hago?

-¿Como estas tan seguro que lo encontraras en la terra, Chico bestia?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Todo puede pasar, Cyborg- Le respondio el titan verde.

-De igual manera nos separaremos. Starfire, ve a la habitacion de Robin; Chico bestia, tu ve a la terrasa; yo ire al living. Avisenme si encuentran a Robin.

-Creeme, yo gritare si me lo llego a encontrar- Comento Chico bestia divertidamente.

-No creo que sea momento para bromas, amigo bestia- Dijo Starfire.

-Star tiene razon, bestia, ya dejate de bromas sin sentido y ve a buscar a Robin- Ordeno Cyborg tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar.

-Esta bien, esta bien... ¿Pero que hago si...?

-¡Ya vete!- Le medio gritaron Cyborg y Starfire al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante Chico bestia se convirtio en un pequeño raton y salio huyendo del pasillo hacia la terrasa. Cuando vieron que Chico bestia habia desaparecido de sus vidas, Cyborg y Starfire se separaron tambien y uno tomo un camino por uno de los pasillos y el otro por uno diferente. Si alguno de ellos encontraba a su lider en medio del enojo o con todo su alrededor hecho un completo desastre significaba que Robin no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos y tenian que llamar a alguien que los ayudara, pues cuando Robin se enojaba, lo mejor era estar acompañado de alguien o algo.

...

Raven se encontraba sentada al lado de la camilla de Alex, con los ojos cerrados y con sus dedos tocando la frente del chico que se encontraba frente a ella. No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y Alex tuvieron la pequeña conversacion sobre si Raven entraba o no a ver su pasado. Ella se nego muchas veces y en todas le advirtio a Alex que era muy peligroso entrar en su mente, pero al final de cuentas Alex logro su cometido y covencio a la titan hechicera para que entrara en su mente. Raven ahora intentaba entrar en la mente del muchacho, a quien se le habia dicho que abriera su mente una vez que Raven empezara a explorarla... comenzando por sus recuerdos.

La exploracion iba a tardar un buen rato en llegar a lo esperado, Raven se lo habia advertido a Alex y este solo respondio que lo unico que le interesaba era saber quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, sus origenes y de donde venia. Por un momento Raven supo porque Alex era el hermano de Robin, pero despues dijo que ya era tiempo de comenzar con la exploracion, a lo que Alex accedio gustosamente.

Ahora se encontraba en la mente del chico...

_"Raven caminaba en medio de un largo pasillo y a ambos lados de este, se encontraban unas paredes del mismo largo, las cuales tenian muchas puertas con letreros incrustados en estas. Cada una de las puertas eran iguales, lo unico que las diferenciaba era los letreros que tenian incrustados, los cuales tambien eran un poco diferentes a los demas, parecian estar diferenciados conforme al color del oro, la plata y el bronce._

_La chica paso por varias puertas. Primero por la puerta que llevaba el nombre de Dialogos, incrustado en un letrero de oro resplandeciente. Un poco despues paso por la puerta de los Pensamientos, la cual tenia un letrero plateado muy brillante. Luego se cruzo con la puerta de Lenguaje, que estaba incrustada en letrero de plata. Acto seguido se encontro con Lenguas Extrangeras, la cual estababa en letrero de bronce. Luego se cruzo con la puerta de Parientes, que estaba incrustada en plata. En fin, Raven estuvo leyendo muchos letreros de diferentes metales, pero ninguna de las puertas era la que ella estaba buscando._

_La puerta que debia encontrar debia ser la de Recuerdos, pero no la encontraba por ningun lado._

_-¿En donde esta esa puerta?- Se preguntaba Raven mientras recorria todo el pasillo y al mismo tiempo leia los letreros- Este chico debe tener todo bien guardado. Nunca habia visto que la mente fueran puertas con letreros incrustados en ellas._

_Raven no encontraba nada. Por mas que caminaba no podia encontrar lo que buscaba y el pasillo parecia hacerce mas largo conforme daba mas pasos, pero cuando ya habia dado por perdida la busqueda, Raven llego al final del pasillo y ahi se encontraba una sola puerta, con un letrero de bronce que llevaba el nombre de Recuerdos, lo que alegro a Raven al momento de verlo. Lo que no entendia era porque el letrero era del metal bronce, se supone que los recuerdos eran las cosas mas importantes que una persona tenia y, tal vez Alex no lo sabia, pero el letrero tenia que ser dorado._

_-Solo espero no ver algo que no deba ver._

_Despues de decir eso, Raven llevo una mano hacia la perilla de bronce de la puerta y la giro, la giro y luego empujo la puerta hacia adelante dejando que un resplandor blanco se liberara, iluminando por completo el rostro de Raven, el cual estaba escondido debajo del gorro de su tunica azul. Una vez que la iluminacion por fin desaparecio, la chica se froto los ojos tratando de hacer desaparecer lo borroso de su vision. Despues de todo eso, Raven medito un momento sobre si entrar o no, y una vez que la respuesta llego a su cabeza, la titan atraveso la puerta y entro a los recuerdos de Alex..._

_De un momento a otro, Raven se encontraba parada en medio de lo que parecia un cementerio en el que llovia intensamente, lo unico raro era que la lluvia no la mojaba al tacto. La chica se confundio un poco al encontrarse ahi... ¿Que se supone que significaba un cementerio para alguien?_

_A lo lejos, Raven escucho algunos sollozos, los cuales llamaron su atencion y decidio investigar. Raven llego a un punto del cementerio en el que encontro una gran lona negra que estaba por encima de unas figuras que seguramente veian unos ataudes. La chica se hacerco hacia la gran lona negra y al llegar al lado de las dos figuras, pudo ver que se trataba de un par de niños que miraban con nostalgia dos ataudes em frente suyo. Entonces Raven supo de lo que se trataba._

_-Este debe ser el recuerdo del dia del funeral de sus padres- Comento y despues dirigio su mirada hacia los ataudes- Lo siento, Alex._

_-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer, Alex?- Pregunto la voz del niño que estaba al lado del que tal vez fue Alex en su niñez._

_-No lo se, Dicky, pero ya encontrare la forma de salvarnos- Decia el mayor de ambos mirando con atencion a ambos ataudes- Se los prometo- Agrego el niño en un susurro._

_En ese momento la escena cambio. Ahora ya no llovia, si no que habia mucho viento y estaba al frente de una gran puerta de metal negro que estaba abierta de un solo lado. No habia nadie cuidando, lo que le dio a entender a Raven que la seguridad en ese lugar era pesima. Miro hacia arriba de la puerta y en la corona de esta habian unas grandes letras negras que escribian: Asilo de Arkham. Entonces los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos._

_-No...- Dijo y despues un grito desgarrador le corto la frase, lo que iso que volteara hacia atras._

_-¡DEJENME IR, INUTILES! ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO, NO ME MERESCO ESTAR EN ARKHAM!- Gritaba Alex, que era tomado de ambos brazos por dos hombres vestidos de blanco, quienes seguramente lo llevaban a Arkham._

_-Alex...-Volvio a decir Raven con el mismo tono de angustia en su voz._

_-Lo siento mucho, Alex, pero sabes que esto es lo mejor para ti y para todos- Decia un hombre, al que Raven no pudo distinguirle el rostro. Este tenia a alguien a su lado, pero tampoco se le distinguia el rostro._

_-¡YO NO TE ISE NADA! ¡NO PUEDES METERME A ARKHAM! ¡NISIQUIERA ESTOY LOCO!- Gritaba mientras se movia de manera brusca intentando safarse del agarre de los hombres._

_-Eso no prueba nada, Alex- Dijo el hombre de una manera tan fria que la piel de Raven se erizo de repente._

_-¿Pero como pudo...?_

_Antes de que Raven terminara su interrogante, la escena cambio y ahora se estaba debajo de una carpa de color blanco y rojo, habia mucha gente sentada en bancas por todo el alrededor formando un gran circulo. Raven miro hacia arriba y se encontro con lo que seguramente era el peor recuerdo que Alex y Robin podian tener. Frente a ella, dos figuras caian desde lo alto de un trapecio y al mismo tiempo dos voces les gritaban de una forma desesperada, como si asi pudieran detener la muerte de ambos._

_Raven miraba atentamente como las dos figuras iban callendo y, cuando estas estaban apunto de golpear el piso, Raven no pudo ver mas la escena y volteo la mirada hacia el piso y en ese momento toda la gente que estaba presente se levanto de sus asientos y al mismo tiempo dieron un alarido. Eso le dio a entender a Raven que todo ya habia pasado. La chica no pudo mas y salio de la carpa, pero al momento en que estaba dispuesta a salir de la carpa, abrio un poco esta y se encontro con que no habia ni cielo ni tierra afuera, solo un fondo negro que no parecia tener fondo._

_-En verdad lo lamento, Alex- Dijo Raven, quien se sentia lastima por Alex cada vez que entraba en uno de sus recuerdos- Siento mucho lo que te paso._

_Se sento en el piso hecho de tierra que estaba bajo la carpa del circo y se cuubrio los ojos con las manos. Ella jamas creyo que el pasado de una persona podria entristecerla tanto, la muerte de alguien cercano si, pero el pasado de alguien era algo bastante nuevo para Raven. En realidad le entristecia mucho todo lo que vio. Alguien como Alex no se debio haber merecido vivir algo como eso, el era alguien agradable y cuando vio el momento en que lo metieron a Arkham, Raven sintio ganas de darle su merecido a quien quiera que fuera que lo hubiera metido en ese lugar._

_Luego de unos momentos, una luz blanca atraveso un poco de la carpa, llamando por completo la atencion de Raven, quien alejo las manos de sus ojos y puso atencion a la luz que atravesaba una pequeña linea que separaba la entrada/salida de la carpa. Raven abrio la carpa separando ambos lados con sus manos y de repente aparecio en un lugar que ella jamas olvidaria: Azarath. ¿Que estaba haciendo en Azarath?_

_-¿Porque estoy en Azarath?- Se pregunto Raven al ver su hogar natal, al que no habia visitado desde que ella y sus amigos vencieron a Trigon- Que raro... ¿Porque Azarath esta en los recuerdos de Alex?_

_Raven dio un paso hacia afuera de la carpa de circo y, sin que ella se lo esperara, callo hacia lo que parecia un poso sin fondo, pero a despues pudo divisar lo que parecia un techo, entonces, para evitar un impacto, Raven levito casi llegando al suelo y logro detener su impacto quedando en los aires._

_-¿Que tiene que ver Azarath con los recuerdos de Alex?... ¿Y cuando ha estado aqui?... Esperen un mome..._

_En ese momento se escucho un grito proveniente de algun lugar, el cual Raven conocia muy bien y era de la persona que Raven mas queria en todo el universo, su madre, Arella._

_Raven corrio por los pasillos del Palacio de Azarath a toda prisa tratando de encontrar a su madre, pero el palacio era tan grande que incluso Raven, quien vivio ahi en algun momento, se perdia con facilidad. Raven volvio a escuchar otro grito proveniente de su madre y ya cansada de no encontrarla, concentro su poder y se transporto al lugar donde estaba Arella, quien tal vez podria estar en peligro._

_Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba su madre, esta se encontraba recostada en una cama, sudada y al parecer algo cansada, mientras sostenia en sus brazos un bulto blanco al que miraba con alegria y con lagrimas en sus ojos, lo que confundio un poco a Raven. Esta se hacerco mas a su madre, y pudo notar que el bulto que sostenia entre sus brazos era un bebe y, al verlo, Raven volvio a ensanchar sus ojos reflejando toda la impresion que tenia._

_Por un momento creyo que el bebe que Arella tenia en sus brazos era ella, pero de repente una puerta se abrio y Raven volteo encontrandose con uno de los monjes del palacio, quien se hacerco a Arella y una vez que estuvo cerca de la mujer, lo primero que iso fue hacercar su rostro hacia el bulto blanco que estaba en los brazos de Arella._

_-¿Que fue, señora Arella?- Pregunto el monje con cordial educacion._

_-Es un niño- Los ojos de Raven se abrieron por completo al escuchar eso._

_-¿Un niño?- Se interrogo asi misma Raven- Pero mi madre.._

_-¿Ya penso en un nombre para el futuro gobernante de Azarath?- Pregunto el monje._

_-Su nombre sera Alexander, pero sera conocido como Wolf._

_-Majestad, ¿acaso este niño posee el espiritu de su padre, el Rey de Azarath?_

_-Si- Respondio Arella con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al bebe en sus brazos- Hay que protgerlo a toda costa. No podemos perderlo o si no Azarath quedara en ruinas._

_-Mi señora, ¿cree usted que alguien seria tan despiadado para robar al futuro rey de nuestro mundo?_

_-Si el dia en que yo muera no hay rey, todo Azarath se vendra abajo._

_-Entiendo- Dijo el monje y despues noto lo cansada que se veia Arella- Mi Reina, ¿le complaceria que lleve al principe a su alcoba? Se ve muy cansada y necesita reposar. Ademas, el pequeño tiene que dormir._

_-Me parece bien- Contesto Arella dandole una ultima mirada a su hijo- Que descanses, mi pequeño rey._

_Dandole esas ultimas palabras a su hijo, Arella entrego al pequeño bebe al monje y este iso una reverencia a Arella para despues salir de la habitacion, dejando a Arella descansar._

_-¿Que?- Dijo Raven en medio de la confusion- Eso significa que... Si Arella es la madre de Alex, entonces yo debo ser..._

_En ese instante la escena cambio y Raven ya no se encontraba en la habitacion donde estaba su madre, ella estaba en una habitacion distinta, donde se podia ver a un pequeño bulto descansando en medio de una gran cuna dorada con lobos de plastico que colgaban en el techo encima del bebe. Raven iba a hacercarse a ver al pequeño bebe, pero antes de dar un paso, la puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe dejando que un tipo encapuchado entrara a toda prisa y este recogio al bebe con cuidado y despues se fue con la misma velocidad con la que entro. Ese no era uno de los mojes de Azarath y Raven lo sabia porque los monjes que la criaron se vestian con un atuendo diferente._

_Ahora se encontraba en una calle. Que gracioso, hace unos minutos estaba en el Palacio de Azarath y de un momento a otro aparecio en una calle completamente desolada._

_-¿Y ahora donde estoy?_

_Pero un sonido proveniente de un callejon la interrumpio. Raven dirigio su mirada hacia el lugar en el que escucho el ruido y se encontro con el mismo encapuchado, este aun tenia al bebe quien dormia con mucha tranquilidad en sus brazos. El encapuchado volteo a todos lados tal vez para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, al ver que no habia nadie en todo el alrededor, el tipo encontro una caja de carton en una parte del callejon, la cual recojio y despues salio del callejon hasta que llego al otro lado de la calle. Raven no perdia ningun movimiento que hacia ese tipo ¿Acaso habia robado a Alex de Azarath?_

_El sujeto dejo la caja de carton en el suelo y acto seguido tomo al bebe que tenia en sus brazos y lo coloco con suma delicadeza dentro de la caja de carton. El niño se empezo a despertar en ese instante y comenzo a emitir unos pequeños sollozos, pero el extraño lo calmo poniendo una de sus manos en la frente del bebe y despues de que este se calmara, se llevo una mano a un bolsillo que tenia su tunica negra y de esta saco el mismo collar que Alex le habia mostrado a Raven en el hospital. Luego, el encapuchado puso el artefacto al lado del bebe, quien todavia estaba dormido._

_Un momento despues el encapuchado volvio a mirar a todos lados y volvio a adentrarse en el callejon del que habia salido, dejando abandonado al pobre bebe. Al ver eso, Raven quiso hacercarse una vez mas al Alex recien nacido, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a hacercarsele, dos personas muy alegres aparecieron en el camino y se encontraron con la caja de carton. Uno de ellos vio lo que contenia y recojio al pequeño bebe, haciendo que su acompañante se sorprendiera._

_-Mira, Jonh- Dijo una voz, al parecer de mujer- Es un pequeño bebe._

_-¿Quien lo habra dejado aqui?- Pregunto una voz masculina._

_-No lo se, pero mira- Dijo mostrando el collar que el extraño dejo al lado del niño- Al parecer no querian que este pequeñin los olvidara... Pero, ¿quien pudo dejar a semejante criatura a mitad de la noche?_

_-Eso es dificil de responder pero... ¿Que tal si lo adoptamos? Sabes que siempre hemos querido un hijo._

_-Me gusta la idea- Respondio la mujer y despues ambos siguieron su camino con el bebe en sus brazos._

_-¿Como podremos llamarlo, Mary?_

_-Me gusta... Alex. Alex Grayson._

_-A mi tambien me gusta ese nombre"_

En ese momento Raven solto la frente de Alex y miro al suelo con la respiracion agitada, preocupando por completo al chico que estaba en la camilla de hospital.

-¿Raven?... Raven, ¿que te pasa?- Hablaba Alex mientras agitaba a la titan- Raven, respondeme... ¡Raven!

Al escuchar el grito de Alex, Raven reacciono otra vez y miro a Alex con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Alex...- Logro articular Raven-... Alex.

-¿Que pasa, Raven? ¿Que tienes? ¡Dime algo!

-Alex... se cual es tu pasado... Se de donde vienes... Se quienes son tus padres- Decia Raven, quien aun no podia salir de su asombro.

-Pues dimelo. Llevo rato esperando a que me dieras esa noticia- Decia Alex y tambien trataba que la titan reaccionara- ¿Que viste en mi mente, Raven?

-Tu... provienes de Azarath- Empezo a decir Raven- Tu madre es la reina Arella y tu padre es el rey, pero el problema es que no se quien es el.

-¿Que es Azarath?- Pregunto Alex, ya que no conocia el significado de esa palabra.

-Es la dimension en la que yo naci- Alex se sorprendio al escuchar eso- Me entere de algo que nunca me pude imaginar.

-¿Y de que se trata?- Logro decir Alex, quien se habia quedado anonadado cuando escucho las palabras de Raven.

-Alex, tenias razon cuando dijiste que eramos iguales. Que tu y yo tengamos las mismas habilidades no es coincidencia. Por alguna razon tu aura es el lobo y la mia el cuervo.

-¡Vallamos al grano, Raven!- Decia Alex, desesperado por saber la verdad.

-Alex, mi madre tambien fue la reina Arella- El mundo y el tiempo se paro para Alex en ese instante.

-¿Eso significa que...?

-Tu y yo somos hermanos, Alex... Yo soy tu verdadera hermana, y Arella es tu verdadera madre.

Eso fue algo que Alex nunca se puso imaginar. Si Raven era su hermana y su madre era la reina de ese tal Azarath, eso lo convertia... ¡En el Rey!

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui la continuacion de Hermano, espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¿Que es lo que pasara ahora que Alex descubrio que es hijo de Arella? ¿Que pasara con Robin y los titanes? Podran descubrir esto y mucho mas en el ultimo capitulo de Hermano, hasta entonces esperenme. Nos vemos en el final. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	17. ¡Bienvenido a los Jovenes Titanes!

**Hermano.**

**Capitulo 17: ¡Bienvenido a los Jovenes Titanes!**

La noticia lo habia dejado anonadado. Toda su vida creyo que su unico hermano era Robin, pero ahora se le presentaba la noticia de que uno de sus compañeros resultaba ser su verdadera hermana y para que se sorprendiera mas ahora tambien termino siendo el rey de Azarath, la dimension y el hogar natal de Raven y el... ¿Pero como habia terminado en este mundo?... Eso era lo que Alex queria saber. Si el habia nacido en una dimension y vivio diesiciete años en otra, ¿como es que llego a esa dimension? ¿Porque no esta en Azarath con la madre de Raven? Necesitaba respuestas, pero ya.

-¿Estas bien, Alex?- Pregunto Raven, ya que desde que le habia dado la noticia de sus origenes este se la paso en otro mundo pensando quien sabe que.

-Si... Si... No... No, Raven, no estoy bien- Acepto, mirando a la cara a Raven- Necesito saber que mas viste en mis recuerdos del pasado. Dime, Raven, ¿porque estoy aqui si mi hogar es Azarath?

-Al parecer fuiste secuestrado por alguien, pero no se quien. Trate de verlo, pero tenia el rostro cubierto con una capucha.

-¿Me secuestraron?- Solto Alex sorprendidamente- ¿Pero como? ¿Porque?

-No lo se, Alex- Al escuchar esa respuesta, Alex se llevo una mano a los ojos y dejo que su cabeza callera en la almohada de la camilla. Raven entendio que la respuesta no le habia agradado mucho, asi que se le ocurrio que lo siguiente podria gustarle- Tambien descubri otras cosas.

-¿Que?- Dijo haciendo un orificio entre sus dedos para ver a Raven- ¿Y que descubriste, Rae?

-No mucho, pero se que tu verdadero nombre es Alexander y que ibas a ser conocido como Wolf.

-Por tener el aura del lobo en mi, ¿verdad?... Wolf significa lobo y Raven significa cuervo.

-Creo que por eso me dicen Raven- Dijo esta mientras miraba el piso- Lo unico que no pude saber es si tu eres hijo de Trigon al igual que yo... Aunque no lo creo porque, segun vi en el recuerdo de tu nacimiento, uno de los monjes dijo que tenias el aura del rey, y yo tengo el aura de mi madre.

-¿Hubo un rey en Azarath?

-Al parecer si, pero creo que ya fallecio porque no lo vi presente en el momento en que naciste... Espero que sepas lo que todo esto significa.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Donde esta ella?

-Arella ya fallecio, Alex- Eso fue como un golpe en el corazon para Alex; su madre ya habia muerto- Seria mejor que no preguntaras como sucedio porque a mi tambien me pesa saber que mi madre esta muerta.

-¿Osea que ahora no hay nadie que gobierne Azarath?

-No hay nadie que gobierne, ni que este en Azarath. Mi hogar ahora es un pueblo fantasma, no importa lo que busques, no encontraras a nadie en todo el reino.

-Eso es terrible- Luego, Alex lanzo un suspiro y se quedo mirando el techo- Me gustaria saber porque me secuestraron.

-Tu eras el futuro rey de Azarath, muchos te querian hacer daño y tambien al reino. Alex, no te culpo si te sientes mal por no haber conocido a tu madre y a tu padre, yo tambien sufri lo mismo que tu.

-¿A ti tambien te secuestraron?- Se le ocurrio a Alex.

-No. Lo que yo quiero decir es que casi no veia a mi madre, yo normalmente me la pasaba con los monjes de Azarath porque fueron ellos los que me aducaron y me enseñaron a controlar mis habilidades.

-¿Y cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a mama?

-La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando derrotamos a Trigon. Arella me dio el valor que necesitaba para vencer a mi padre y tambien me dio su poder. Mi victoria contra Trigon se la debo a ella... y a mis amigos.

Alex entendia muy bien lo que sentia Raven, el habia sido interno de Arkham durante cuatro largos años y sus padres adoptivos murieron cuando el tenia la edad de nueve años, lo que fue muy duro para el y para su hermanastro. Ella y el estuvieron charlando durante un largo rato sobre diferentes cosas; sus vidas, sus pasatiempos, las cosas que les gustaban, sus diferencias, sus parecidos, la forma en que controlaban sus poderes, etcetera. Habia veces en las que inlcuso reian, pues Raven le decia a Alex como quedaria Azarath si el la estuviera gobernando, lo que indigno un poco al muchacho pero despues empezo a reirse como si ese hubiera sido el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado en todo el dia. Y por alguna razon le gustaba hacer enojar a Raven, quien sabe, tal vez solo eran insintos de hermano mayor.

...

Cyborg caminaba desesperadamente por el pasillo que conducia hacia el living esperando encontrar a su lider. Tenian que hablar con urgencia con el y si Robin se reusaba harian que les diera esa informacion por las buenas o por la malas, aunque Cyborg dudaba que fuera por las buenas ya que Robin no iba a darles lo que buscaban amablemente y despues dejaria que se lo llevaran a rastras al hospital para que le pidiera perdon a su hermano por la tremenda paliza que le dio en la guarida de Slade. No, eso definitivamente no iba a pasar porque primero, Robin era muy necio y no aceptaria por las buenas; segundo, Cyborg estaba seguro que el solo les daria la informacion necesaria si le ganaban en una batalla; y tercero, aunque ellos ganaran Robin jamas les daria lo que buscaban.

El titan llego a la puerta automatica del living y cuando a este le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar, la puerta se abrio instantaneamente dejando que el titan cibernetico entrara. Y cuando Cyborg puso un pie en el living, a lo lejos pudo observar a Robin sentado en el sofa mientras miraba el control remoto de la television, que por sierto ya no tenian gracias a una explosion que vino de la nada.

Se hacerco con cuidado a Robin y cuando estaba apunto de tocarle el hombro, Robin empezo a hablar.

-¿Como esta?- Pregunto Robin de repente. Cyborg se intrigo un poco al escuchar eso, pero despues supo a quien se referia.

-Tiene varias heridas en todo el cuerpo- Informo Cyborg- Le rompiste cinco costillas, tiene toda la espalda desgarrada, casi le sacas un ojo y perdio una gran cantidad de sangre. Lo demas son cortadas severaz y por poco se queda sin una de sus piernas... Lo dejaste bien molido, viejo, casi no se puede mover.

-Bueno... el tiene la culpa- Dijo mientras colocaba el control remoto a su lado- Si no fuera por Alex, yo no estaria asi.

-¿De que estas hablando, Robin? Alex no te ah hecho nada.

-¡Acabo de decir que por su culpa estoy asi, Cyborg!- Grito al tiempo en que se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentado y le daba la cara a Cyborg- ¡Si Alex no hubiera permitido que lo internaran en Arkham, yo no estaria como me vez!

-Viejo, tranquilizate, estas histerico...

-¿Histerico yo? ¿Porque dices eso, Cyborg?- Decia Robin casi gritando. En ese momento Cyborg saco su cominicador T y en la pantalla aparecieron Starfire y Chico bestia.

-Chicos, encontre a Robin, pero al parecer se volvio loco. Necesito que vengan. Estamos en el living.

_-Vamos para alla, Cyborg- Se escucho la voz de Starfire._

Entonces la llamada se corto y Cyborg apago su comunicador T y lo guardo para despues fijar la vista en su lider, quien aun se encontraba del otro lado del sofa, lo que fue un alivio para Cyborg.

-Robin, necesito que te calmes ¿Podrias hacer eso, porfavor?

-¿¡Y como para que quieres que me calme, eh!... ¡Estoy en medio de la desesperacion, Cyborg!

-Entonces calmate- Trataba de hacer razonar Cyborg- ¿Porque estas tan desesperado?

-¿Como se te ocurre preguntarmelo? Acabo de dejar herido de gravedad a mi unico hermano y ni siquiera me moleste en llevarlo a un hospital... ¡Cybor, el pudo haber muerto!

-Entonces, ¿porque lo golpeaste de esa manera? Si te preocupa tanto Alex, ¿porque no vas a verlo?

-¡No lo se!...Cuando Alex me pidio que lo llevara al hospital me reuse, no se porque, pero solo le dije no y me fui.

En ese instante la puerta del living se abrio, dejando entrar a Starfire y Chico bestia, quienes se colocaron al lado de Cyborg y, al ver el estado de Robin, Chico bestia se asusto un poco.

-Cyborg, ¿le pasa algo a Robin?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Al parecer se siente culpable por lo que le iso a Alex, pero tambien que fue su culpa que el estuviera asi.

-¿Que quiso decir con eso?- Dijo Chico bestia, uniendose a la conversacion.

-Ni idea, pero... tal vez podemos lograr que nos diga algo.

Cyborg se fue hacercando con lentitud a Robin para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero antes de que se hacercara por completo, Robin le tomo un brazo por reflejo y despues tiro al piso a Cyborg para despues poner un pie en su espalda. Starfire y Chico bestia quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo que paso frente a sus ojos ¿Que Robin ya se habia vuelto loco?

-Oye, viejo, sueltame- Decia Cyborg mientras intentaba safar su brazo del agarre de la mano de Robin. Fue ahi cuando Robin se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y entonces solto a Cyborg, dejando que este se pudiera en pie.

-Lo siento, Cyborg- Se disculpo Robin- No se que me paso.

-Descuida, es normal que hagas eso cuando estas tenso- Decia mientras se sobaba el brazo metalico.

-Robin, ¿porque dices que es culpa de tu hermano que estes asi?... ¿Y que quieres decir con eso?- Decia Starfire.

-Quiero decir que el tiene la culpa de que yo tenga este temperamento tan malo.

Ahi fue cuando los titanes tuvieron la oportunidad de obtener la informacion que Alex les habia pedido, solo que debian tener cuidado de no exasperar mas a Robin... ¿Pero en realidad Alex era el culpable de el mal temperamento del lider de los titanes?

-¿Podrias contarnos lo que paso, Robin?- Dijo Starfire de manera amable.

-¿Para que quieren saber?- Dijo Robin seriamente.

-Alex pidio que te preguntaramos el porque de tu actitud. Segun el, jamas te habia visto con este tipo de comportamiento y necesita saber que fue lo que te paso- Dijo Chico bestia, quien no se habia atrevido a hablar hasta ahora.

-¿Nos contarias lo que paso, viejo?- Pregunto Cyborg una vez mas.

Robin dudaba en decirles que si a sus compañeros, porque si lo hacia reviviria recuerdos del pasado que el siempre, hasta ahora, considero muertos. El nunca decia nada porque preferia mantener su pasado en secreto, guardado y muerto. Pero cuando se le presentaban casos como estos en los que sus compañeros querian saber sobre quien fue antes de convertirse en Robin, lo unico que podia hacer era levantarse del lugar donde estaba sentado e irse a su habitacion sin antes pedir que lo dejaran solo. No contaba nada por no querer compartirlo, lo hacia porque su pasado era muy doloroso y a nadie le gustaba revivir momentos que te hicieron sufrir en tu vida pasada.

Sin embargo, ya no podia quedarse callado, tarde o temprano el tendria que hablar y contarle a todos que fue lo que paso, porque sucedio y cuando fue que paso... Y este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-Esta bien, titanes- Acepto Robin- Les contare que fue lo que me paso.

-¡Oh, esto es un milagro!- Exclamo Chico bestia- Por un momento crei que tendriamos que pelear y hacer que nos dijera todo por la fuerza.

-Cierra la boca, bestia- Ordeno Cyborg haciendo que el titan verde se callara- Ya puedes decirnos todo.

-Es que no se de donde empezar- Decia Robin mientras se sobaba la nuca con la mano.

-Solo queremos saber el porque de tu temperamento tan malo- Dijo Cyborg- Podrias empezar por eso.

-Creo que tienes razon- En eso, Robin tomo mucho aire y despues lo dejo escapar tratando de prepararse para empezar a hablar, como si fuera alguien que nunca habia hablado y que de pronto es obligado a dar un enorme discurso frente a una multitud entera- Bien, todo comenzo un poco despues de que Alex fue internado en Arkham, en ese entonces yo estaba muy deprimido y ni siquiera las misiones con Batman me ayudaban a olvidar que Alex ya no estaba en la mansion con nosotros...

-Ah, ya entendi, te dolio saber que tu hermano estaba encerrado en Arkham y te pusiste muy triste- Trato de acertar Chico bestia, lo que provoco que Cyborg y Starfire lo voltearan a ver con los ojos entrecerrados, casi diciendole que se callara.

-¿Porque no dejas que primero termine y despues sueltas tus idioteces al aire, eh?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Esta bien, no dire nada.

-Bien, pero para estar seguros...- Cyborg se le hacerco a Chico bestia y acto seguido le sello la boca con dos tiras de cinta adhesiva haciendo que el titan verde se callara por completo- Puedes continuar, Robin.

-Ok... Como decia, yo estaba muy triste y cada vez que Batman regresaba de Arkham yo preguntaba como estaba Alex, y lo unico que Bruce me respondia era El esta bien y me quedaba tranquilo. Pero luego de tres meses, Bruce llego de Arkham con una mirada tan decaida que no dude en preguntar lo que ya se me habia hecho costumbre decir. Entonces Batman me dijo Ya lo perdimos, Dick... Tu hermano se volvio loco y todo yo se vino a bajo al escuchar eso- Decia Robin con un poco de nostalgia en su voz. Todo este relato provocaba que Chico bestia soltara unas pequeñas cataratas de lagrimas tipo anime de sus ojos.

-¿Y que paso despues, Robin?- Pregunto Starfire, con gran interes.

-La noticia iso que me deprimiera mas de lo que ya estaba. No podia aceptar que mi hermano ya estuviera loco. Y... despues de una semana, me empeze hartar de todas las ordenes que Batman me daba cada vez que saliamos a combatir el crimen, y entonces decidi irme de la mansion. Deje a un lado a Batman, a Alex, a Gotham, a la mansion y muchas cosas mas... Queria apartarme de ese lugar lo mas que pudiera y volver a empezar otra vida conservando aun mi titulo como Robin, pero no me espere que sufriera un cambio tan repentino en mi temperamento.

-¿Que te paso, viejo?- Dijo Cyborg, pues Robin ya habia llegado al punto que ellos necesitaban.

-Cuando escape de la mansion lo ise por la ventana. Estaba tan apurado por salir que no me di cuenta que estaba en el segundo piso y, cuando di un paso hacia fuera no pise nada y me cai desde la ventana hacia el suelo. Creo que me golpeé la cabeza porque cuando desperte tenia una mancha de sangre en la frente.

-Oye, eso debio doler mucho- Comento Cyborg- Y, ¿esa fue la causa de tu cambio de humor?

-Si- Respondio Robin, quien recordaba a la perfeccion el impacto que habia sufrido en la cabeza- Despues de que me desperte lo unico que podia pensar era en escapar, y asi lo hice. Me fui de la mansion a mitad de la noche y llegue a Jump City dos dias despues... Y, bueno, ustedes ya conocen el resto de la historia.

-Muy bien, entonces tu mal temperamento se deben a un golpe en la cabeza que sufriste en una caida del segundo piso de una mansion... ¿Nunca te revisaste esa herida?

-El dolor habia desaparecido antes de que llegara a la ciudad, no vi razon para visitar a un doctor.

-¿Pero ya viste lo que paso? Robin, por no haberte revisado la cabeza acabaste asi e inculpaste a Alex, que por tu culpa ahora esta en un hospital casi imitando a una momia.

-Siempre crei que Alex tenia la culpa de todo porque, si el hubiera escapado antes de que lo metieran en Arkham, yo no me hubiera deprimido, y si yo no me hubiera deprimido no hubiera intentado escapar... y de no haber intentado escapar no me hubiera golpeado la cabeza y nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya es tiempo que rindas cuentas con tu hermano- Dijo Cyborg poniendole una mano en el hombro.

El chico maravilla sabia a la perfeccion a que se referia su compañero metalico. No le agradaba mucho esa idea, por supuesto, pero hasta el sabia que era mejor que nada.

...

Alex y Raven se encontraban jugando Ajedrez en una tabla flotante que Alex habia creado. Era una tabla de Ajedrez autentica, con cuadros blancos y negros y con los personajes tradicionales del juego; el rey, la reina, los peones, las torres, los caballos, etcetera. Hasta ahora, Raven habia eliminado a un gran numero de personajes del pequeño ejercito de Alex, quien habia advertido que nunca le habian ganado jugando ese juego, lo que fue una mentira porque Raven lo estaba destronando del juego. Alex estaba muy impresionado, Raven en verdad era muy buena en ese juego y dejaba sin nada que poder hacer al pobre muchacho; ella ya habia eliminado a muchos de sus peones, a una de sus torre y a uno de sus caballos.

-Peon, G-6- Dijo Raven y derribo a otro de los peones de Alex con otro de los suyos. Alex casi lloro al ver que perdio a otro soldado de su ejercito.

-Ay, ¿como es que eres tan buena en este juego?- Decia Alex mientras se agarraba la cabeza- ¿Que hago para vencerte?

-Deja de lloriquear y juega tu turno- Respondio Raven haciendo que ALex se indignara.

-Torre H-6- Dijo Alex y dirigio su ultima torre hacia el frente del campo de batalla

-Alfil, H-4- Y dirigio su alfil dos cuadros frente a la torre de Alex.

-Lo siento, Rae, dejaste morir a tu alfil- Informo el chico mientras derribaba al alfil de Raven con su torre.

-Pero por tu culpa derribaron tu torre- Dijo Raven mientras dirigia uno de sus peones a la torre de Alex, y despues la derribo acabando con la poca dignidad del muchacho.

-¿Ya habias jugado este juego antes?- Pregunto el chico de la cicatriz.

-La verdad no- Toda la dignidad se le fue por completo a Alex en ese mismo instante ¿Como que alguien que jamas habia jugado ajedrez en su vida le estaba ganando?- No sabia de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

-Creeme que yo tampoco- Decia Alex mientras movia otro de sus peones, que fue derribado por Raven al instante- ¿Sabes? Para alguien que jamas a jugad ajedrez en su vida, no lo haces mal.

-Nunca me atreveria a fallar en algo como un juego- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo tampoco, pero estas tirando mi orgullo a la basura.

-Y lo seguire haciendo si no juegas tu turno.

-Pesadilla de mujer, y para colmo es mi hermana- Decia Alex mientras movia otro de su segundo caballo a regañadientes.

Raven solto una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a su hermano, en verdad le gustaba estar con el.

Cuando Alex coloco uno de sus peones en uno de los cuadros negros del tablero, la puerta se abrio y dejo entrar a una enfermera, quien traia una amable sonrisa en su rostro Sonrisa finjida, segun Alex. Pero antes de que ella entrara, Alex convirtio su mano en un puño y la tabla de ajedrez desaparecio al instante convirtiendose en humo negro que desaparecio en el aire.

-Alex, tienes visitas- Dijo la enfermera y despues dejo entrar a Robin, sorprendiendo por completo a Alex.

-¿Dick?- Susurro Alex al ver a su antiguo hermano- ¿Que haces aqui?

-Gracias por la informacion- Le dijo a la enfermera- Me gustaria que nos dejara a solas.

La enfermera asintio y despues se retiro de la habitacion dejando solo a Robin, Raven y Alex, quien aun no podia salir en su estado de shock al ver que su hermano habia venido a visitarlo. Aunque al chico no le convencia mucho que esa fuera una visita, mas bien le parecia que Dick queria hablar de algo con el.

-Raven- Llamo Robin y Raven entendio lo que queria decir el chico, asi que se levanto de su asiento y salio de la habitacion. Robin siguio a Raven con la mirada y cuando esta salio, el lider de los titanes volteo hacia Alex, quien lo miraba con intriga- Hola, Alex.

Pero Alex seguia mirandolo de la misma forma en que lo iso cuando Robin entro.

-Se que debes de estar confundido por...

-Estoy mas que confundido- Interrumpio Alex- No se lo que te pasa. Hace unas horas me golpeaste hasta dejarme inmovilizado y te negaste a traerme a un hospital. Pero ahora que estoy en una camilla y siendo la imitacion de una momia, ¿te presentas con cara de perrito regañado?

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice, Alex, en verdad lo lamento... Siento no haber hecho nada para evitar que no te internaran en Arkham, casi haberte sacado un ojo, romperte cinco costillar, haberte desgarrado toda la espalda, hacerte perder una gran cantidad de sangre y...

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi. Acepto tus disculpas- Dijo Alex, haciendo que su hermano suspirara del alivio- Pero creo que yo tambien debo disculparme de algo.

-¿De haberme atacado con un monstruo hecho de aparatos tecnologicos, destruido el living de la torre, atacarme con papel en llamas, hacerme creer que hubo un terremoto, haber hecho explotar las ventanas varias veces, volver loca la alarma, destruir mi television y hacer que casi me callera un pedazo del techo encima?- Alex se le quedo mirando a Robin cuando termino.

-¿Como lo supiste?- Dijo Alex dirigiendole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Lo supe un poco despues de que destruiste el living. Tu eres el unico que conosco que puede causar ese tipo de desastres a grandes distancias... A veces eres muy obvio, hermano.

-Si... Escucha, sobre eso de que soy tu hermano... Bueno, resulta que... yo no soy tu hermano, mas bie...

-Ya lo se, Al, siempre lo supimos. Se que tu eres adoptado, pero no dejas de ser mi hermano.

-No, lo que yo quiero decirte es algo diferente.

-¿Diferente?- Dijo Robin algo confundido- Define diferente, Alex.

-No soy ningun diccionario y me gustaria que me prestaras un poco de atencion- Y Robin se quedo calaldo- Bien, lo que estoy tratando de decir es... ya se cuales son mis origenes.

-¿En serio? Wow... Y... ¿como lo supiste?

-Raven me ayudo. Le pedi que entrara a mi mente y buscara el recuerdo del dia de mi nacimiento, ella se nego muchas veces pero al final yo la convenci para que entrara. Cuando ella encontro lo que buscaba y salio de mi mente, Raven parecia estar asustada, la hice reaccionar y ella me conto todo lo que vio... Pero lo que mas me sorprendio es que, al igual que ella, yo provengo de la dimension de Azarath y... resulta... que la madre de Raven... tambien es mi madre- Decia Alex, tratando de explicarse con delicadeza.

Robin perdio el equilibrio por un momento ¿Acaso habia escuchado bien? ¿Arella era la madre de Alex? El lider titan casi ni podia respirar, era muy sierto que el y Raven tenian las mismas habilidades y ambos eran igual de poderosos, pero a Robin nunca le paso por la mente que ellos dos fueran... hermanos. Ahora todo le daba vueltas. Alex habia sido su hermano mayor durante sus dieciseis años de vida, aunque cuatro de ellos los habia pasado en Arkham, pero aun asi no dejaba de ser su hermano, y ahora le salia con que en realidad era hermano de una de sus compañeras. Eso en verdad habia dejado pasmado a Robin.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunto, ya que no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Dije que soy hijo de Arella, vengo de la dimension de Azarath y que Raven es mi hermana.

-¿Pero como es eso posible? Digo, yo siempre supe que ambos tenian los mismo poderes y habilidades ¿pero llegar a ser hermanos? Esto es algo que no me espere, Alex.

-Yo tampoco. Sin embargo, no me quejo. Raven y yo apenas nos conocemos y ya somos buenos amigos.

-Es que esto es... es... no lo se. Es muy repentino para mi. Nunca me llegue a imaginar que eras hermano de Raven.

-Si, eso explica porque teniamos el presentimiento de que ya nos habiamos conocido antes.

-Aja- En ese momento Robin recordo que tenia que hacer algo mas- Alex, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, hermano, ¿que pasa?

Robin llevo una de sus manos a su cinturon y saco su comunicador T, el cual coloco en la mano de Alex. Este quedo intrigado por un momento, pero despues levanto la mirada hacia Robin y pudo notar que este le sonreia, lo que Alex no entendio. El chico maravilla se dio cuenta de eso y empezo a explicarle porque le daba su comunicador T a Alex.

-Bienvenido a los Jovenes Titanes- Dijo Robin haciendo que Alex ensanchara los ojos y despues mirara su mano.

-¿Que?

-De hoy en adelante eres miembro honorario de los Jovenes Titanes... si es que aceptas.

-No lo se, Dick. Yo queria empezar otra vida aqui en Jump City, ser un cuidadano normal y todo eso.

-Entonces, ¿no te interesa el puesto como uno mas de los titanes?

-No es que no me interese, es solo que esta ciudad ya los tiene a ustedes y... no quisiera ser una molestia en su trabajo.

-Tu no seras ninguna molestia, Alex. Tu te iras con nosotros a la torre T y viviras como uno mas del grupo.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Alex con entusiasmo.

-Si. Y asi podras estar mas cerca de tu hermana y convivir mas.

-¿Tendre que llamarte lider?

-No... Solo Robin, nada de Dick o Dicky.

-De acuerdo, Dicky- Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su mano.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Aceptas el puesto como titan honorario?

-Yo... acepto ser uno mas de los Jovenes Titanes- Respondio Alex decididamente.

-Muy bien. Cuando salgas del hospital te llevaremos a la torre T y... trataremos de conseguirte un nombre.

-No es necesario, yo ya tengo un nombre que me podria servir.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo, cruzado de brazos.

-Si. Mi nombre sera Wolf.

-¿Wolf? ¿Porque te pones el nombre de un animal en ingles?

-Porque Raven me dijo que ese era el nombre con el que me iban a conocer en Azarath. Ademas no soy el unico. El nombre de mi hermana significa cuervo y el mio lobo.

-No te puedo discutir eso... Te vere despues, Al, tengo cosas que hacer y...

-Entiendo, Robin, pero antes de que te vallas, ¿porque tienes ese temperamento tan malo?

-Es que me golpeé la cabeza cuando cai desde el segundo piso de la mansion- Alex se quedo mirando con ojos de plato a su hermano- Pero ya estoy bien.

-Si, pero de milagro- Comento Alex, haciendo que Robin soltara una pequeña risa.

-Ya me voy, Alex, espero que te mejores- Decia Robin mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

-Adios- Se despidio el chico sacudiendo la mano de un lado al otro.

Robin tambien se despidio de su hermano y cuando cruzo la puerta se dirigio a la salida del hospital, pero no sin antes responderle a los titanes sus preguntas sobre que es lo que habia pasado y que tal estaba su hermano. Al principio los titanes se sorprendiero al ver que su lider no se habia negado a respoderles sus preguntas, pero despues dejaron que todo eso pasara y siguieron a su lider hasta la torre T.

Cinco dias despues, Alex salio del hospital y fue recojido por Cyborg y Raven, quienes habian llegado en el auto T. Una vez que Alex se subio, Cyborg arranco el auto y se fueron directo a la torre para presentarle a Alex su nueva habitacion, la cual era la de Terra, pero como ella ya no estaba con ellos, decidieron poner a Alex ahi. Y una vez que llegaron, Robin recibio a su antiguo hermano con un abrazo y luego le presento su habitacion, la cual le agrado a Alex, pues era mejor que vivir en un hotel que era la representacion de un basurero.

Y asi los dias pasaron y pasaron. Los villanos no atacaban con frecuencia, pero si lo suficiente para que los titanes no tuvieran los mismos dias tan aburridos que tenian antes de que Alex llegara. Este se sentia muy comodo en la torre T junto con los demas. Habia veces en que Raven y el meditaban juntos en el living, otras en las que el, Cyborg o Chico bestia jugaban videojuegos y en otras iba al cuarto de entrenamiento junto con su hermano.

Las cosas no iban tan mal para Alex, incluso habian mejorado desde el dia en que salio del hospital. No le preocupaba nada, no tenia problemas con nadie, le pateaba el trasero a los villano con frecuencia y huia de la comida de Starfire junto con los demas cuando a ella le tocaba cocinar. Tambien habia descubierto que su verdadero apellido era Roth, el cual era el apellido de Raven y de Arella, y Alex decidio adoptarlo tambien, pues ese era su verdadero apellido.

Todo fue muy gracioso para el muchacho. Paso ser un interno de Arkham a uno de los Jovenes Titanes. El hermano de Robin al hermano de Raven. Un enigma en su propia mente a alguien que conocia su pasado como cualquiera. Y paso de ser un Grayson a un Roth... Nada podia estar mejor para Alexander Roth.

**Fin.**

**Hola todos mis lectores, aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de Hermano, espero que toda la historia haya sido de su agrado. Mando mil y un agradecimientos a todos aquellos que estuvieron siguiendome en este fic, en verdad se los agradesco mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho y mil veces mucho. Ahora que este fic ya ha terminado, ¿que creen?, sigue el fic que todos ustedes han estado esperando. Muy pronto, en su compu, laptop o lo que sea, tendran la secuela de Instinto Asesino, llamada: Instinto Asesino II. Sera el fic que ara historia en fanfiction. Bueno, eso es todo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡No se pierdan Instinto Asesino II!**


End file.
